Soul Searching
by C.M Johnson
Summary: This story takes place after IWTB. Mulder gets asked to come back to the FBI, and his first case involves a Doctor that works at the same hospital as Scully. Some old friends back to help, as well as some enemies. Please read and review, MSR DRR
1. Chapter 1

Title: Soul Searching.

Disclaimer: I do not own The X-Files or any of the characters. I am just an avid fan that wants the show to live on by any means necessary and was really inspired after seeing the movie three times already since it came out on Friday. Please do not sue me I am broke.

Keywords: MSR, DRR, Friendship, Mulder/Scully Skinner Friendship. This is a WIP

Spoilers: Entire series, FTF and IWTB

Summary: Mulder gets asked to come back to the FBI, and his first case back involves a doctor working closely with Scully. Story had major Scully angst. Some old friends come back to help, and some old enemies make some appearances. MSR, DDR. This story was originally posted as a WIP last summer. I made a few monor cahnges and have fixed some errors and am reposting from chapter one. Hope all my fans are still around! Please read and review! :)

(P.S looking for a beta reader)

He aimlessly flipped through the channels. Not really searching for anything to watch just something to pass the time as he waited for her to get home. He thought about the past few days. Father Joe. Dakota Whitney. Monica Banner. Scully saving his ass yet again. Seeing Skinner again. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a car approaching.

He got up from the couch and walked over to the windows looking out on to the front yard and the winding driveway. He could tell from the way she pushed open the gate that she was exhausted. She trudged tiredly back to the car got in and drove it through the gate where she got out and closed the gate behind her before returning to the car and driving the remaining feet to the drive way. She was still wearing the blue scrubs. Another indication to her exhaustion. Rarely would she leave the hospital still donning them.

He grabbed his leather jacket, slipped it on and opened the door and walked down the steps to meet her. Her hair was falling out of the ponytail and errant strands framed her face. He waited on the ground just where the steps ended. She slowly walked towards him.

"Hey" she said softly. Eyes downcast. He put two of his fingers under her chin and gently pushed it up. Forcing her eyes to meet his. He looked at her with concern. "Rough day?" he asked.

She nodded. He moved his hand from her face and opened his arms. She walked into his embrace burrowing into his chest. Feeling his warmth. it was awful" she said. "All day This was all I could think about. How good it would feel to be in your arms" He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close.

"I am so glad to be home." she said with a slight tremble in her voice. She shivered and he held her tighter.

"Where is your coat?" he asked.

"I guess I left it at the hospital." She said with a sigh. "I just really needed to get out of there."

He could hear that she was on the verge of tears. Though, it would have been unnoticeable to anyone else. "Lets get you inside where its warm."

"Actually I want to stay out here for a bit. Watch the sunset. It feels good to be outside after being cooped up in the hospital all day."

"Ok." He said. "i'll stay here with you." He pulled back away slightly slipping his jacket off and wrapping it around her. He led her up the steps. To the right of the door was a porch swing. He sat down. Reaching for her hand he pulled her down to sit next to him. He slipped an arm around her shoulders.

She looked down at her hands. "Talk to me Scully." he prodded. "Tell me what's wrong"

She let out a long sigh. "I should have called off the procedure. I should have known I couldn't save him. Let him go in peace."

Damn. Her patient. Christian. "Christian died?" he asked softly.

"yeah" she said. "The procedure went well, or at least it appeared to. He came out of surgery fine. He woke up in the recovery room. His vitals were good. I thought it was a good sign. No one else in the clinical trials made it through the second procedure. I was paged to the ER for an incoming trauma. I told his parents I would be back to check on him as soon as he was brought back to his room. I rushed down to ER. The paramedics were bringing in a 15 year old girl that was struck by a drunk driver. I worked on her for almost an hour, she was brain dead. I could not save her. I went and told her parents and as I was walking away, I got the page. Code blue room 315A. Christian's room. I hurried up there. He was in full cardiac arrest. I started CPR. Yelled orders for the nurses to administer meds. But it was no use. He was gone." A single tear made its way down the right side of her face.

"oh Scully" he said. "I am so sorry." He pulled her closer. Pulling her into his lap sideways. Holding her against his chest. "it's not your fault" He said. One hand buried in her hair the other rubbing circles on her back.

"His parents said that too. They thanked me and said I was the best doctor he had. Mulder how could I have done that? I put him through hell. I was so sure I could save him. Everyone else had given up on him."

"But you did not. You are an amazing doctor. You care tremendously about your had no way of knowing the complication would arise." She shivered against him. "Ok, now we go in" he said "lets move to couch. I'll get a fire going, make you some hot chocolate." She got up off his lap. Eyes downcast again. She looked so lost. So sad. He got up and grabbing her hand they walked into the house together. Mulder closed and locked the door behind them.

She let go of his hand and slid his jacket off, she turned and hung it up on the rack next to the door.

"Scully, come here" he said. She moved back towards him. He pulled her into a tight embrace. Her face pressed into his chest. He put his face down into her hair.

She pulled back slightly, she said "Don't I smell like the OR still"

He pulled her too him again. "I don't smell anything" She closed her eyes and drew in his comfort. God how she loved this man.

He pulled back and brought his hands up to her face. He put palm on either side of her face. He kissed her forehead, and then kissed her softly on the lips. "Why don't you go take a shower. Put on something cozy. Iíll get a fire going in the fireplace, get you that hot chocolate and then we will think about dinner and I will hold you in my arms all night. Sound good?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"It sounds perfect." She said with a smile.

He leaned in and kissed her again. "Now you go and I will bring you a warm towel from the dryer."

She raised her eyebrow. "you did laundry Mulder?" surprise evident in her voice.

"I can be domestic, you know" he said with a pout.

She smiled at him. "I love you." she said.

He pulled her to him again. Kissing her a little longer this time. "and I love you. Now, you go" he said pointing to the stairs.

She pulled away from him and slowly climbed the stairs. He watched her go. He hated seeing her so sad. When she got to the top he followed her with his eyes until she disappeared in their bedroom. He turned and walked toward the kitchen, where off to one side there was a laundry room. He walked to the dryer and opened it pulling out a fluffy warm towel.

He walked back towards the living room and up the stairs. Turned into their bedroom and leaned against the door frame watching her pick through the drawer containing her pajamas. She turned sensing him there. He reached out handing her the towel. She smiled and said "thank you. I wont be long."

He reached out and pulled the elastic from her hair letting it spring free. "take your time. Relax" he said softly. "Im going to start that fire."

"ok" she whispered, and turned into the bathroom. He heard the water turn on.

He walked back down the stairs. He knelt in front of the fireplace and lit it. He had become pretty good at getting the fireplace going fast. Considering he had made all the preparations hours before and it just needed lighting. He got up and walked to the couch. Sitting down he reached for the remote flipping through the channels again restlessly.

She closed her eyes as the warm water ran over her back relaxing her instantly. She had taken longer then she had intended. But it was just so relaxing. She turned off the taps. Reached for her towel on the towel rack wrapped it around herself. She looked at herself in the mirror. The stress of the last few days evident on her face. She toweled dried her hair and pulled it up into a loose ponytail. Changed into the pajamas she had chosen. She padded out of the bathroom through the bedroom and down the stairs.

Mulder was laying on the couch watching some star trek re run and there was a fire in the fireplace just like he had promised. She walked over to the couch and looked down at him. He met her eyes and reached out a hand to her. She took it and he pulled her down to the couch. She laid down next to him snuggling into his warmth and resting her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her kissing the top of her head. "feeling better?" he asked. He knew she was holding back her tears still. Knew that eventually they would spill out, but until then he would wait and comfort her when that time came.

"yeah, I do." She held him tighter and said "hold me and don't let go"

He drew her nearer to him. Reached up and pulled the blanket down that was laying on the top of the coach. He wrapped the blanket around both of them and said "Scully, I will never let go" he said softly.

She held onto the front of his soft grey t-shirt and closed her eyes. He pressed the button on the remote turning the tv off and the room was bathed in flickering light from the fire.

"Mulder, you don't have to turn it off." she said softly. "It does not bother me"

His hand was rubbing circles on her back. "I was not really watching it. Are you hungry?" he asked

"yeah, but I don't wanna move right now." she moved her head up and kissed the underside of his chin. She stroked the side of his face with her hand and said "no more scratchy beard"

"Nah" he said. "I was just trying it out. Not really my thing. I wanted to see if it made me look distinguished."

"I like being able to see your face. The beard always made you look dark and sad. I can see your smile again. When you smile it makes me feel happy."

He turned his face and kissed the palm of her hand. He reached up with his free hand and took the hand on his face. He wrapped his hand around hers and rested their joined hands on his chest.

Her eyes drifted close again. He felt her breathing even out and knew she had fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket up around them both. Leaned his head back and closed his eyes too.

An hour passed with them both laying like that. From the direction of the coffee table came a shrill ring. Scully groaned and lifted her head from his chest. "Mulder" she mumbled "your phone is ringing"

He sat up pulling her up with him. She got up from the couch and walked to the kitchen..

"Hello" he said answering his phone.

"Mulder?" Skinner's voice came over the line. It was a surprise to hear his voice.

"Skinner?" He asked confusion evident in his voice.

"How are you Mulder?" he asked.

"Im good, how are you?" he answered.

"I've been better, dealing with the aftermath of the Monica Banner situation, listen I really need to see you."

"You need to see me? " he asked

"Yes" he replied " Tomorrow morning. I can get to you by about 11. Is that ok?"

Mulder was instantly curious. "11 is good. What is this concerning?"

"Mulder, I don't have time to get into it now, I'll explain everything in the morning. No need to worry though, I guess you can say this a good thing. A very good thing. I have to go, I'll see you in the morning." and without another word Skinner ended the call.

Mulder sat back on the couch thinking what he could need to discuss with him.

Scully was standing leaning against a cabinet in the kitchen. Holding a glass of water in her hands. She sorted through a pile of mail on the counter. Under a magazine she spied a book. A few days ago while talking with Christian she discovered that he loved Dinosaurs. He wished to be a paleontologist when he grew up. She had bought the book to give to him.

Seeing the book made her chest tighten. Guilt immediately flooded her. Tears filled her eyes. She slid down the cabinet. The glass fell from her hands shattering loudly on the floor.

When the sound of breaking glass reached his ears Mulder was instantly on his feet. "Scully?" he called. He hurried towards the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

She was on the floor head in her hands and loud sobs were coming from her. He spied a broken glass inches from where she was crouched. He crossed to her in two strides. Sank to his knees next to her and pulled her into his arms. Crushed her to his chest and rested his head on the top of hers. He held her while she cried whispering soothing words into her ear. He wondered what caused the sudden onset. He knew it would happen sooner or later, but what was the exact trigger?

After a few minutes the crying seemed to subside some. He pulled back slightly. Held her by the shoulders and called her name. "Scully?"

She would not meet his eyes. He moved his hands from her soulders to one on either side of her face. forcing her eyes to met his. "Scully, what happened?" he whispered.

"The dinosaur book i bought for Christian is on the counter. When I saw it there I just felt ..." she trailed off

He remembered the book. He had been with her when she bought it a few days ago. He stroked her tear stained cheeks with his thumbs. He looked down to her feet, they were bare. "ok lets get you up. There is glass everywhere." He let go of her face and holding on to her hand he rose to his feet pulling her up with him. "don't move, I don't want you to cut yourself." He put his hands under her arms and effortlessly lifted her up to the counter.

"Im sorry" she mumbled.

"Hey" he said putting his hand on the back of her neck "Don't be." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. He rested his head against hers staring into her eyes. "I will clean up the glass, and then we'll get some dinner ok?"

She nodded. He pulled away from her and turned into the laundry room to grab a broom and dust pan. He quickly swept it all up, throwing the glass shards into the nearby trash can. He turned back to her "stay right there. There could still be some glass, I don't want you to cut your feet."

He walked back to the living room. On the floor in front of the couch were her blue fuzzy slippers. he picked them up and walked back into the kitchen. He saw her looking down at her hands. No doubt still reliving the days events in her mind.

She looked up when she heard him approach . He slipped the slippers into her feet.

She looked up at him and said "I don't know why but I really thought I could save him. Its so hard for me to lose patients. That's why I stuck to forensics as my specialty. Because then it was my job to find out what happened to them, give the answers to the family. Now its just like they died because of something i did or something I did not do. It's so stressful." Her voice trembled again.

He reached out and pulled her to him. wrapping his arms around her again.

"I understand that completely" He said stroking her hair. "I used to feel similar when I was profiling. If I did not completely focus all of my attention i would miss some critical piece of evidence and I would feel responsible every time another victim turned up. Please listen to me when I say this though It was not your fault. He would have died even if you cancelled the procedure. You gave him another chance at life. You are an amazing doctor, I should know" he said placing his hands on her shoulders and pulling back to look in her eyes. "Your my doctor."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Mulder."

He smiled at her. "anytime, pretty lady."

She reached for him again. He wrapped his arms around her again. "Muder?" she said into his chest.

"hmmm" he replied

"You promised me dinner and hot chocolate."

"what are you in the mood for?" he asked.

"I don't care, Im just hungry" She said.

"How about chicken soup and grilled cheese sandwiches?" he asked

"mmmmm sounds good" she answered.

"Im happy you agree because I made the soup earlier and pretty much just have to heat it up and make the sandwiches. I figured you would be hungry right when you got home and thought it was the perfect day for soup." He pulled away slightly to look at her face.

She smiled up at him and said "Mulder, I love the way you think."

He smiled back. Suddenly a look of shock crossed his face.

Scully saw the change in his face and said "What is it Mulder? What's the matter?"

"I didn't get a chance to tell you!" He said "That was Skinner that called a few minutes ago"

She looked surprised as well. "What did he want?" she asked looking curious.

"He said he wanted to talk to me and that he will be here in the morning." he replied.

"What do you think he wants?" she asked.

" I have no Idea but he said we should not worry and that it was god news." He stepped away from her and walked to the fridge. He pulled a covered pot out and set it on the stove and turned the burner on.

"I guess we will have to wait and see" she said as she slid off the counter. "Im off for next 3 days I am so excited to sleep in".

He looked over his shoulder at her as he stirred the soup "Maybe you won't be sleeping in" he said with a leer.

She smiled back at him. "What kind of bread do you want? White or wheat?" she asked opening the cabinet where they kept the bread.

He frowned at her. "I said I would handle it." He walked over to her "back up on the counter for you" he said lifting her back up and seating her on the counter. "let me take care of you tonight" he leaned forward and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Ok, Mulder but Im hungry so make it snappy." she said with a smile.

"Coming right up!" She sat on the counter and watched as he moved around the kitchen preparing the sandwiches. Her mind started to drift back over the events of the day. Today was the first time anyone else had witnessed her reaction to a patient dying. Each time it happened the reaction was similar. She had no idea why it would happen, today she thought she had gotten it under control. Each time it would happen she would feel overwhelming grief, her chest would get really tight, it would get really hard to breath and then the crying. It made her feel ashamed that she could just lose control like that. She had to get a handle on it. Make it stop happening.

Mulder sensed the change in her mood, and turned his head in her direction. Her face lost the smile it had only minutes before. It was replaced with a haunted expression. He called her name "Scully?"

He walked over to her. He put his hands on her knees. "Scully?" He called again. Concern laced his features.

She noticed Mulder in front of her. "hmmm?" she said looking at him.

"I was calling you, you didn't answer." His eyes bored into hers.

"Sorry, I didn't hear you." she said apologetically

"You looked pretty deep in thought." he said.

"Just thinking. Got a lot on my mind." She put her hands on top of his.

"Like what?" He asked looking at her curiously.

"ehhh just patient stuff, hospital stuff, stuff I don't have to think about for the next three days." She said smiling at him. "Sometimes its just hard to push it form my mind" She felt guilty about not being completely honest with him.

"Well, If you need a distraction..." he said with a sly grin.

she grinned back "I will take you up on that offer, but I need food first."

"Everything is all ready." he said "Do you want to eat in here or in the living room?"

"here is fine." she replied.

He grabbed her hands and helped her slide off the counter. "What do you want to drink?"

"Water is good for me, for right now." She said with a yawn

He looked at her and saw how tired she was. "We'll eat and then we will just relax the rest of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

A few hours later they had eaten their dinner. Cleaned everything up in the kitchen. No matter how exhausted Scully was or no matter how bad the day, she could not sleep if anything was out of place in the kitchen. Dirty dishes left in the sink or dishwasher would drive her absolutely insane. So, it was only with the hum of the dishwasher would she allow Mulder to usher her from the kitchen to relax in the living room.

"mmmm Mulder you make the best hot chocolate ever!" she exclaimed after taking a sip. "what's your secret?"

He grinned at her "I will never tell!"

"awwww come on, tell me!" She pouted at him.

"You see Scully, there are very few things that I know of that will make you pout like you just did. And if my hot chocolate is one of them then that's a secret I am going to keep. Just so I know, am I the only one you'll make that cute face for?" he said looking at her.

He was leaning on one arm of the couch with his legs stretched out in front of him. She was at the opposite arm with her legs curled next to her.

"Well Mulder, she said with a smile "you will be disappointed to know, I make the same exact face when the young boy at Starbucks hands over my latte in the morning."

He clutched his chest on mock agony. "Awwww Scully you wound me. I want to be the only person in the world that can make you pout."

She smiled back. "Well if pout right now, will you let me cuddle up next to you?" She looked over at him in a jokingly manner but there was something in her eyes that was serious.

His eyes narrowed at her seeing this. A serious tone entered his voice "you know you don't even have to ask." he replied stretching out a hand. "come over here".

She reached for his hand. He pulled her towards him. Pausing when her face came just inches from his. His lips pressed against her forehead, moving then to her lips and back to her hairline. He pulled her down next to him. She leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Scully?" He said in a near whisper. She wouldn't have heard him if she were further away

"Yeah Mulder?" she answered in a tone just as quiet.

"What's going on with you? I sense it's more than just Christian." his hand started to rub circles on her back as he spoke.

She let out a deep sigh. "I am going to be honest with you. Something is weighing me down right now but I don't know exactly what it is and I think I need to figure that out first, but when I do I Promise I will tell you. I think its all in my mind but I just need to sort it out so I know how to explain it." She reached down and grabbed one of his hands and squeezed it. "Im sorry that I can't tell you right this second because I want to."

Her honesty touched something deep inside of him. "I understand, but you don't have to figure it out yourself. If you don't know then maybe telling me what your feeling and what's happening. I may be able to find the answer and help you deal with it, but I am not pressuring you." He tightened his hold on her.

"Mulder, I really didn't think of it like that. Can we talk about this later though? I just want to be right here with you right now and not have to go to an unhappy place and talking about this is going to take me there."

He was not happy putting it off but it probably would be a good idea to let it wait. "Ok Scully, whatever you need. I just want to make sure your happy and your ok" His lips brushed against her hair.

"right now i am happy just having your arms around me." She moved her head up and pressed her face into his neck.

"and I want to have you here all night, but do you mind if we move upstairs? I am kind of cramped."

"Yeah, thats fine with me. Let's go" she moved off his chest.

He swung his legs down to the floor and stood on his feet. He stuck out a hand to her and when she took it he helped her to her feet. She reached down and picked up their mugs that were sitting in the coffee table. She moved into the kitchen and over to the sink and started to wash them out.

Mulder came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist "Come on, let those wait until the morning." He said into her hair.

"Im just about done." she said as she reached to place them in the dish strainer to the right of the sink. She turned in his embrace and wrapped her arms around him. "Ok, lets go."

They walked hand in hand into the living room. Scully watched as he put out the fire. They walked up the stairs and turned into their bedroom.

Scully flopped down on the bed and got under the covers and watched as he got ready for bed. When he climbed into the bed next to her she scooted over to him and he put his arms around her pulling her down to his chest.

"Thank you Mulder" she said

"What for?" he asked.

"For being you. Putting up with me. Taking care of me."

He stroked the side of her face and said "You don't have to thank me for that. If your unhappy then I am too."

They were interrupted by the ring of Mulder's cell phone. He reached over and grabbed it from the dresser and looked at it. "I think it's Skinner again." He said.

"Hello" he answered his phone

"Mulder, its Skinner again. Sorry to bother you again."

"It's fine. What can I do for you?" he asked

Scully listened her interest piqued.

"Well I am just calling to say I need to move our meeting up later in the day and I need you and Scully too to meet me at The Westin hotel thats in the downtown area thats attached to the mall."

"Yeah, I know the one you mean, what time?" He asked.

"Lets say 3:00 p.m., There is a Starbucks off the lobby i'll meet you there and please again, don't worry this is a good meeting. I really have to get going I have a flight to catch"

"Ok, have a nice flight we will see at three tomorrow."

"have a nice night, Mulder."

He ended the call and placed his phone back on the dresser. Scully pulled up from his chest to look at him "what was that about?" she asked.

"He asked to meet him at The Westin, in the mall downtown at three tomorrow." he said with a shrug.

"hmmmm sounds interesting. ok, lets see what he has to say. Though I get the feeling the FBI needs you again. If thats the case I want you to do it. It took me a while to see but seeing you involved in that investigation made you so alive. You were you again. I will fully support and back you up with whatever you need. she said reaching up to touch his cheek.

"Thank you Scully. That really means a lot to me." He kissed her hand, then pressed a kiss to her forehead.

She felt so comfortable and warm wrapped in his arms. She could hear his heartbeat from resting her head on his chest. It was a very soothing sound. She felt her eyes drifting closed.

Mulder looked down at her and smiled. She was so beautiful even when she was sleeping. He pulled the blankets up further around her. Reached his free arm to the bedside table to turn off the lamp. Within in a matter of minutes he too was asleep.

*******2 hours later********

(Scully's dream)

_**How horrible it feels to tell parents their child is dead. That poor girl never had a chance. She had a serious head injury and her chest was crushed. There was nothing that could be done for her. She was walking away from the the girls parents. She could still hear the mother's loud sobs. **_

_**She heard the loud shrill of her pager that was clipped to the blue hospital scrub pants at her hip. She reached down and pulled it up to look at the page. Panic seized her. It was Christian's room. It was a code blue page. She ran down the hallway yelling for the elevator to be held. She got in and pressed the button for his floor. Her heart was thudding in her chest waiting as the elevator traveled up. The doors opened with a ding and she pushed and shoved her way out. **_

_**She ran the few feet down the hallway to his room. When she got there There was a flutter of activity nurses rushing about, starting CPR. She hurried in and took charge yelling out orders for tests and medication she called for the defribbulator. She tried for over an hour to bring him back. At one point all the nurses were staring at her. Then she realized it was no use. Her eyes drifted to the clock and she noted the time "Time of death 2:52 p.m" **_

_**She walked out of the room. Christian's parents were standing anxiously in the hallway. She walked over to them. "I am terribly sorry. We did all that we could, there was an unforeseen complication with his heart." **_

_**His father spoke his loud upset voice bouncing off the walls "you killed our son. you gave us hope and then you snatched his life away" He said pointing a finger at her.**_

_**His mother wailed loudly. "you killed my baby! my baby he is gone." **_

_**Scully backed up against the wall her hand to her mouth. They kept yelling at her. She backed away walking quickly down the hallway. Every person in the hallway began shouting at her too. **_

She woke up suddenly shooting up into a sitting position. Rocketing herself out of Mulder's arms she started to gasp for breath.

Mulder was awake in a snap. Calling out to her. "Scully?"


	4. Chapter 4

"Scully. It's just a nightmare." He reached for her drawing her into his arms. Her hair was plastered to her fore head with sweat. He rubbed her back. "Scully. are you ok?" he asked.

"Mulder" she gasped out.

He reached a hand to the lamp and snapped the light on. He held her by the shoulders and looked at her face. She had all the classic symptoms of a panic attack. Rapid heart beat, shortness of breath, flushed skin, sweating, trembling.

She looked at him with wide eyes. He realized even her being a dr she might not realize what was happening to her. He put his hands on her face. A hand on either side of her face. "Ok, listen to me" he said. You are having a panic attack. Try to slow your breathing down." He pushed the blankets away from her. Her chest was heaving. She was struggling to draw in air.

"Look at me." he demanded. Her fear filled eyes focused on him. "You need to try and breath slower. Like this" He drew in a slow breath. held it for a second and slowly blew it out. Still she kept gasping for breath. He knew he had to get her to calm down.

He pulled her sideways into his lap. Held her tightly. He rocked her back and forth. "You are alright. I got you and Im not going to let anything happen to you. You are in control here right now. Concentrate on my voice. Listen to what i am saying. Just relax." his lips were next to her temple. He pressed a kiss to her head, and moved his lips closer to her ear to ensure she heard him. "Scully just breath in really slow and then out really slow." He glanced over at the clock it read 12:57 a.m, she had only been sleeping a couple of hours.

"Thats it" He said as her felt her breathing slow slightly. He continued to coach her breathing. Kissing the side of her face and smoothing her hair, rubbing her back. Her erratic breathing had subsided but she was still shaking.

"Don't be ashamed it can happen to anyone. I know exactly how terrifying it feels." He ran a hand up her check and through her hair. Her face was sticky with sweat and the strands of hair around her face were sticking to her skin.

"Im going to get up for a minute but i will be right back" He pushed her back so he could get off the bed. She moved over sitting against the wooden head board. Her head leaning back against it, eyes closed.

He walked into the bathroom and grabbed a face cloth that was on the counter. He turned on the water and wet the cloth with cool water. He grabbed a glass that was kept there for when either of them were thirsty in the middle of the night and he filled it up. He had to remain calm so she would as well.

He came back into the room, set the glass on the bed side table and walked back over to the chest of drawers that held his clothes. He opened a drawer pulled out a t-shirt and walked back to the bed. He climbed back into the bed next to her. She had her head turned towards him watching him.

He reached over with the cloth and bathed her face with it. She closed her eyes relishing in the coolness of it. "now lets get you changed into something a bit cooler" he said.

She nodded at him "Yeah, I am so hot right now." She said.

He swung his legs off the bed again and held out a hand for her. She took it and he gently pulled her up off the bed into a standing position. She started to unbutton the the navy satin pajama shirt she was wearing and Mulder untied the string in the matching pants and they pooled around her feet. He handed her the t-shirt and she slipped it over her head. She looked up to meet his eyes and she said "thank you."

He stepped closer to her and enveloped her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist leaning into him. He kissed the top of her head. He pulled back and held her at arms length. "That must have been some nightmare." He said looking into her eyes.

"Yeah it was." she looked down at the glass on the table. Picked it up and took a sip from it.

She put the glass back and climbed back into bed. He climbed in close beside her. His face close to hers. "Tell me about" he said softly.

She nodded. Took a deep breath and told her dream to him. He listened putting one arm around her. His eyes softening when she got to the part where she was being yelled at.

"That's why you had the panic attack." He said nodding. "Does this have to do with what your to trying to figure out?"

"Sort of. Not completely. I still don't know how to define it" her brow creased.

He ran his finger down her cheek and said "Just tell me whatever comes to mind. Don't think about it too much."

"Ok, just bear with me everything's a little jumbled. Well lately, only the past few weeks whenever one of my patients dies something happens to me. I get this feeling like my chest gets all tight and it feels like theres a big lump in my throat, and I cry." She said "I use to be able to handle myself better in those situations"

"iI sounds like your experiencing small panic attacks or maybe anxiety attacks. Have you ever had one like the one tonight?" he asked looking into her eyes.

"No. Never before tonight. How did I not know that?" she asked him.

"Even though you are a great dr you tend to not notice when your not feeling well. I notice it. I can see it right away. I could tell all night something was weighing your mind. You need to stop blaming yourself. Stop analyzing what went wrong after the fact. This is what I want you to do. When ever you think something like this going to happen. You get these feelings, call me and tell me what happened and if we can't right at that moment saying you will deal with it later may help you get a handle on it. Then later on when we are together you talk to me about it, and I'll hold you just like I am right now. Don't hold everything in. Tell me about this stuff Scully."

"I will, Mulder. Im sorry for all of this." she said eyes filling with shame

"Don't be sorry. It happens. I would do absolutely anything for you. Im not just hear for the happy times. Im here for everything. When you hurt, I hurt." He moved his head closer and kissed her.

"you know Mulder? your pretty good at the whole psychology thing." she said with a grin.

He smiled. Reached over turned off the light and pulled her into his embrace. "Are you really ok now?"

"Yes. Im always ok when your here."

She slept in his arms the rest of the night peacefully, as did he in her arms.


	5. Chapter 5

8:27 am

Scully was standing in the kitchen in front of the coffee machine tapping her fingers impatiently and watching as the coffee dripped into the pot.

Mulder walked into the kitchen and smiled when he saw her. She never could set up the machine and walk away. She had to stand there until it was done. With every second she'd get more and more aggravated waiting for it. It was even funnier when they were waiting in line at Starbucks. She needed her coffee ASAP and god help anyone who stood in the way.

He walked up behind her and slipped his arms around her. "Morning" he said into her ear and kissed the side of her face.

"Good morning" She said turning in his arms she reached her face up to plant a kiss on his lips. It was a long lingering kiss and when it ended she smiled at him.

"I was wondering where you were, I thought you said you wanted to sleep in." he said reaching to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I did sleep in. I normally have to be up by 6:00. I have not been up long." she said smiling.

"Feeling better?" he asked

"Yeah Im feeling so much better. I think it really helped to talk about it so maybe me having that dream was a good thing in a way." She looked back at the coffee pot.

"Keeping that stuff inside can cause a lot of stress, and eventually the stress has to come out." Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the coffee had finished brewing. "Your coffee is done" He said bending to kiss her again.

She pulled away and asked "Do you want some?"

"Yeah, ill take a cup." He watched as she reached for the mugs in the strainer from last night and poured two cups. She walked to the fridge and got the half and half and then back to the counter to add the sugar to Mulder's cup and her sweetener of choice splenda. She drank from her cup and handed him his and walked to the table and sat down. He walked over and sat in the chair opposite her.

"So anything special you want to do today?" he asked her

She took a sip from her mug and shook her head. "Nothing specific. Anything you want to do?" she looked over at him.

"Well Skinner wants us to meet him at three, how about we go early and get some lunch, walk around, I need to get some new sneakers for running." he answered.

"Sounds good to me. When do you want to leave?" She took another sip from her cup.

"How about a couple of hours? I want to check a few things online and take a shower and stuff." He answered

"Im fine with all of that but is there room for two in that shower?" she asked with a grin.

2:30 PM

They were walking through the mall towards the Starbucks to wait for Skinner. They were holding hands walking at a leisurely pace. "Mulder, did you really need two pairs of sneakers?" She asked. They had just spent two hours going to every store in the mall that sold sneakers. So he could find his so called perfect running sneakers.

"yes I did. One pair for running and the other for when im not running." He said seriously.

"You can never ever make fun of my shoes again." She replied.

A man walking by looked her up and down admiring the jeans and light blue v neck sweater she was wearing. Mulder glared at him until he looked away. "But it's not the same. Why would I use my normal every day pair of sneakers to run in?" He asked turning to look at her

She looked back at him incredulously. "Mulder, both pairs are running sneakers."

"Yeah I know that, but I want the ones with the green swoosh for running and the ones with blue for everyday use, and If I was not holding your hand and my bag in the other I would have made air quotations with my fingers to stress the everyday." he said with a serious tone.

She rolled her eyes at him. "god I need more coffee" she muttered

A few minutes later she was seated at table in Starbucks waiting while Mulder ordered their drinks. She watched and listened as the two women at the table next to hers admire Mulder. Both going on about how tall dark and handsome he was. She was flattered and a little annoyed at the same time.

"Look how that t-shirt shows off his chest" one of the women exclaimed.

She looked over at them and said "His ass is amazing isn't it?"

"you know it girl!" one of them replied back.

It was then that he made his way over to her. He set a cup down in front of her "one triple grande hazelnut skim latte."

He went to move away but she grabbed the front of his shirt ad pulled him towards her. Planting a smoldering kiss on his lips that left him with a goofy grin when he walked back to wait for his drink. She glared at the women next to her and said "Yes, I do know it because he is mine and I get to grab that ass whenever I want." The women stared at her with wide eyes.

Mulder walked back with his own drink in hand grin still plastered to his face and he noticed the women staring at Scully. "What's going on" he asked.

She had a nonchalant look on her face and said "Oh nothing, they were just admiring your ass and I politely informed them that it belonged to me" she replied with a smile.

Both women hurriedly gathered their things and headed for the door.

Mulder looked at her in awe and said "God its such a turn on when your feisty. " He sat down next to her and set his drink on the table.

She met his eyes and said "I can show you more feisty later on."

"I will look forward to that." He put his hand her thigh under the table.

She noticed Skinner coming in. "Mulder there he is." she pointed towards him.

Skinner came in the door and looked around for them for a second before noticing them at the table. He walked over to them. He Nodded a hello, hung his jacket on the chair and headed to the counter to order a drink for himself. He returned just a minute later having only gotten black coffee.

"Thank you for coming. I bet your wondering why I asked you both here today." He said reaching up to adjust his glasses.

Mulder looked at him and said "well my guess is that you need my help finding another bad guy"

Skinner looked to Scully "He is still cocky as ever. Somethings never change." He said

"Oh yes" Scully replied with a grin.

He looked back to Mulder. "Well your right but that is not the only reason. Mulder, the FBI does not just want you to "help" find a bad guy. Mulder your wanted back in the FBI"

Mulder did not hide his shock. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

Scully grabbed his hand and squeezed.

"No Mulder I am quite serious. As you know all prior charges have been dropped." He said in a calm voice.

"Those charges were made up!" He exclaimed. He could not help the emotion the flooded his voice.

"Mulder, let him finish" Scully said quietly. She rubbed her thumb over his fingers in an attempt to calm him.

"Mulder, we both know that. Please, just hear me out. I was made aware of this just the day before yesterday, but I wanted to make sure it was legit before informing you. Kersh and I both made sure no one was using it as a ploy to get to you. It has been made to look like you have been undercover on an assignment all this time. If you really think we both know you have still been pursuing your crusade so in theory you have been on an assignment. It has been made clear in the bureau that you are not a fugitive and have never been a fugitive. In actuality, your whereabouts have been known all along. You will receive back compensation, you as well" he nodded to Scully "

Mulder sat listening taking it all in. Scully next to him was in shock but was able to hide it well. She would let her full reaction out later when they were alone.

Mulder looked to Skinner "Pardon my unwillingness to believe."

"I do not blame you one bit Mulder, You have to know I would not come to you and tell you this if it was not true or if I felt someone was trying to deceive you. This is true. Mulder, certain people very high up in the FBI and even as far as the President himself know what you found out. They don't want it to happen, and believe that you are the one who can stop it."

Mulder spoke "So, what exactly would I be coming back too? They are just going to hand the X-Files back to me? Just going to drop them back in my lap?"

Skinner sighed. "Not officially Mulder. They want you back to as a profiler. You will be given the freedom and the budget to pursue any cases you want persisting to any X-Files, but you still have to be free to work any cases that require your assistance."

"I don't know what to say." He shook his head and turned to Scully. She squeezed his hand said "Mulder, I told you I would support whatever decision you made no mater what."

"So everyone will think I was on some undercover assignment?" he asked, knowing the answer but more so trying to sort things out.

Skinner nodded. "Mulder, it's like none of it ever happened. This is 100 percent honest. I would stake my life on it."

"So, I would just go back to D.C. and fall back into place?" He could not help the bitterness that seeped into in his voice.

"Well, its your terms. The FBI wants you back and even on your own terms. You can work from home, except when you have to attend meetings or field work. There is even an assignment they want you to get started on right away." he looked to Scully "At the hospital where you work there is a Dr. David Ranswell" He wait for her acknowledgement

She looked confused "Yes, I have worked with him frequently. Is he being investigated for something?"

Skinner raised his eyebrows. "Yes he is. During the incident with Monica Banner while shifting through all the evidence we came across his name several times. We believe he and several other people as many as seven are involved in human organ trafficking. We have evidence that indicates his involvement in mortally wounding patients in order to harvest and sell their organs, other evidence points to him actually kidnapping people bases on their medical information and harvesting their organs as well. We don't have any verifiable proof. Nothing that will stand up in court or get a conviction. This is where you come in" He looked to Mulder "We want you to go into the hospital under the guise of a psychiatrist, we actually have it all set up you should be getting a call today, your resume was sent of course we padded it up a little ironically they are looking to fill that position. We know for a fact you are the only one being considered for this position, of course the FBI has that along as well.

After hearing what Skinner had to say Scully was outraged that someone she worked a lot with was suspected of such horrid crimes. If she ever found out she unknowingly helped this monster... She did not let herself finish the thought. She looked to Mulder and knew he was going to do it. Mulder was back.

**I just noticed I forgot to repost the footers for the first four chapters! The story pretty is the same. There are a minor changes in the first 5 chapters, buts its mostly grammatical changes. Story is the same though, hope I still have some followers for this story, its been so long since i've updated. Hope you all enjoy the NEW and IMPROVED soul searching! Please read and review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Skinner looked to Scully. "Of course the same offer applies to you. The FBI would like to have you back in any capacity even if not a full time one, but no matter your decision we are asking you maintain your current duties right now, if anything to keep the cover we have developed."

She looked to Mulder. Rubbed her hands up and down his arm, embracing his arm. "Mulder" she asked softly "Are you going to do this? I really think you should. I will help whatever way I can."

He turned his face and met her eyes. They held their gaze, eyes locking onto each others. Like many times before they had a conversation with their eyes alone.

Skinner watched. Even after all this time he was still amazed at the connection they had.

Mulder turned to look at him. Placing an arm around Scully's shoulders. "I will do it on a few conditions. I will help you with this but I will not hide our relationship. That is out in the open for this case and any others I am on, and we will take this on a case by case basis. Lets give this a little while before you get my full commitment."

Skinner nodded. "Done. We wanted your relationship to be known. Hell it probably already is. We figured in this situtation as a hospital employee you would have an in, especially as a dr. No one would question you being around, and Mulder Im sure you could convince the powers that be at the hospital that you should conduct reviews of some sort on the hospital staff as a way to get you to get a feel for everyone."

He nodded. "That should not be able a problem. Fairly routine. You are so sure I am seriously going to get this job."

He smiled. "Trust me Mulder you are going to get it. I have arranged for some help as well. John Dogget and Monica Reyes. They will be available to you as soon as they come off of another assignment."

Scully rose her eyebrows. Oh this is going to be interesting. she thought.

"Can we meet here same time tomorrow? I would like to get you all the pertinent information but it will take some time. I am sorry to run out like this but I have to be somewhere in bout an hour. Please call me as soon as the hospital contacts you. I will give you a call a little later to check in anyway." He rose nodded at them both and left.

"well" Mulder said dryly " I was not imagining this" he looked to Scully. "You really are ok with this? What about what he said are you going to consider coming back as well?"

"Mulder, I really am ok with this. I want to help you find out what's going on, and I don't know part of me wants to jump at it and part of me dose not. Maybe I'll just wait and see how this all works out, but wow Monica and John too? I think this is a lot to take in. I don't know about you but I think I need a good strong drink now."

He nodded his agreement "The drink sounds good."

They got up from the table threw out their empty cups and walked out. Mulder's arm around her shoulders. "Want to get some dinner?" he asked her

"Wanna just grab something here? Then we can go home and drink beer."

He looked at her and smiled. "God, I love you"

She laughed. "And I love you too and your ass." She said as she reached her hand down and gave him a squeeze on his left cheek.

"Ohhh" He exclaimed, "Fiesty!" His arm dropped from her shoulder and his hand also decided to do some traveling. It grazed across her backside where it lingered for a few seconds before settling in in furthest pocket of her jeans.

They ended up deciding to eat a place they frequented a lot. Only, this would be the first time they could eat and not worry about looking over their shoulders. The name os the restaurant was called the American Standard, Its menu contained your typical comfort foods, similr to diner food just on a higher scale. They had 75 beers on tap and 50 different burgers, both which held a high appeal to Mulder.

They were seated in a booth that was shaped like a c. They liked this booth because they could move towards the middle and sit close to each other.

"Getting your usual, Mulder?" Scully asked.

"Yup Bacon cheese burger, swiss cheese and sauteed onions!" He was smiling like a little kid. "and let me guess your getting water with lime and the chicken ceaser salad." He made a face at her

The waiter approached their table and said "My name is Aarron, I'll be your waiter tonight. Are you ready to order?"

"Yes we are" Scully said. "Go ahead Mulder."

"Ill have the the bacon cheese burger with swiss cheese and sauteed onions. cooked medium-rare please with fries, and I'll have a 16oz Sam Adams too." He turned his head to Scully.

"i'll have the BBQ bacon cheese burger with cheddar cheese and onion rings, cooked medium-rare and A long island ice tea." She saw Mulder's shocked expression. "Ill be right back I have to use the ladies room." She slid out of the booth and left him gaping at her.

The waiter said "I'll be right back with those drinks"

Wow. He thought she never ate like that. Damn, and a long island ice tea too! He felt his cell phone ringing from inside his pocket. He pulled it out and answered "Hello?"

He heard the voice of an older man "Dr. Mulder? Dr. Fox Mulder?" he asked

"Yes, thats me" he replied.

"My name is Father Ybarra, from the Lady of Sorrows Hospital. I am calling about the psychiatrist position you applied for. Mr. Mulder I am very impressed with your resume and I was wondering if you could come in and talk tomorrow afternoon at 1:00 pm? Although I am quite sure I will be offering you the position."

Mulder did not think it would happen like this but Skinner insisted that it would. "Um yes Father Ybarra I can be there at one"

"ok, I'll see you then. I look forward to meeting you Dr Mulder." He said in a crisp tone.

"I look forward to meting you as well." He disconnected the call. He looked up as the waiter placed thier drinks on the table. "Thanks" he said.

Scully slid back into the booth. She slid in until she was just an arm length away from him. He looked over at her. "Father Ybarra just called he wants me to come in tomorrow, Its just like Skinner said. The man is ready to hire me" He shook his head in amazement.

She picked up her glass and take a big sip from it. Mulder drank from his beer. He slid closer to her and put his lips close to her ear "What's gotten into you? Bacon cheese burger? Long Island Ice tea. His lips brushed her ear as he spoke making her shiver.

She took another big sip. " I plan on having another too."

"I really like this daring side of you." He brushed his lips against her check.

She placed her hand on his thigh and moved her face slightly catching his lips with hers. He felt her tongue darting across his lips and opened his mouth. She briefly deepened the kiss before pulling away. Her hand still on his thigh she leaned back watching him. Smiling she reached for her drink again. She had drunk more than half of it already.

He reached for his beer and took a big gulp from it. "So Mulder, What time do you have to meet Father Ybarra tomorrow?" She asked.

"ummm 1:00 p.m." Her hand had started to move in slow circles on his thigh. God she was making him crazy. This women had to ability to turn him to mush with just one look.

The waiter came back to the table and plopped their plates down in front of them. "Can I get you anything else?" he asked.

"Can you get us two more drinks?" He nodded and hurried away.

He looked at her in shock as she downed the rest of her drink. He had barely gotten halfway through his beer. "Come on Mulder, Drink up. Im ahead of you."

This was going to be an interesting night. He took another gulp of his beer, and set the glass down. "He picked up his burger and took a big bite. It was so good. This place had the best burgers He ever tasted.

"Let me lend you a hand Mulder." She reached over picked up his glass and drank it down in one gulp. She then turned to her plate and took a bite of her burger. Her skin was starting to flush slightly, and The sauce from her burger dripped down from her chin. He reached over and wiped the sauce away with his finger before sticking it in his mouth. Their eyes met both instantly remembering another similar years ago involving ribs.

The waiter came back and set two glasses in front of them. "Can you bring us another on of those" Mulder said pointing to Scully's glass. The waited nodded and hurried away.

She smiled at him. "I'll help you drink that beer."

"Im sure you will." He smiled at her. She reached over and stole some of his fries.

"Have some of my onion rings." she said pushing her plate towards him. She picked up her glass and took a gulp.

This time by the time the waiter had come back he had finished the beer on his own. It's a good thing they had taken the bus here. Opting to walk the short walk form their house to the bus stop. And they most definitely will be taking a cab home.

He finished off his burger and sat back picking at his fries. He was shocked that Scully too had finished hers too and had already eaten all her onion rings. Maybe that was a good thing considering the way she was slamming back the drinks.

She slid closer to him again. "Are you happy Mulder?" She asked him grabbing one of his hands in both of hers.

He turned looking at her "I am very happy, and not just of what happened today. I am happy because I am with you."

"Good" She said leaning on his shoulder. "Just like you said, Im not happy if your unhappy."

He felt her bare foot sliding up his leg. Oh god, he thought maybe we better get out of here. They finished their drinks and pad their check. They walked from the restaurant Mulder's arm around her heavily holding her steady and guiding her as well as he could in his tipsy state. He held his bag with his sneakers in his other hand.

"Let's go home Mulder." she said.

That's exactly where we are going. We are gonna get a cab.

They walked to the front of the mall where a line of cabs were already waiting. Mulder opened the door to the first one ushered her in and gave the driver their address. He climbed in next to her. He put his arm around her and kissed her head.

"I Love you Mulder." she said leaning against him.

"I love you too Scully, Still and always" he said to her.

More drunk Scully coming up...Drunker Mulder too... :)


	7. Chapter 7

He found out one thing tonight. She was very convincing when she was drunk. He has seen her drunk before, maybe its just that she is very convincing when she is drunker than he.

It was she that convinced him that it was a good idea to have the cab stop at the little shopping center 2 blocks from their house. It was there that she had him wait in the taxi while she ran in to the liquor store. When she came out she had a bottle of vodka and a bottle of tequila. He was the one that was most sober of the two he could have stopped her, but he did not. He had just as much intention of returning to their home and drinking the Liquor as she did.

When they arrived at their house Mulder tossed the driver $40.00. He honestly did not even know what the bill had come too. The driver gave an enthusiastic thanks to them and drove off. Scully stood on the porch holding the bag from the store waiting as he fished the keys out of his pocket. When they were in the house he followed her into the kitchen, She placed the bag on the counter, She shrugged out of her coat and tossed it on to the back of a chair. Not caring that it was hanging off the chair.

Mulder took his coat off and threw it in the same direction as hers. She busied herself cutting up a few limes. He came up behind her and slipped his arms around her waist. "Ahhhh limes for tequila? You are in a drinking mood tonight. What brought this up?" He asked. He moved the fabric of her sweater aside and lowered his head and started to kiss the pale freckled exposed skin from her shoulder up to her ear and back.

"Well, between yesterday and today I've just had to think about so many things. I just don't want to have to think right now, and I get the feeling that things are just going to stressful and crazy very soon and I just want us to take advantage of having some fun moments, And after the week I've had Im due some tequila."

"I have to say I like you reasoning" he said into her ear. "It has been awhile since I have been drunk, and we have yet to celebrate my new state of freedom." He rested his chin on her shoulder watching her cut the lime.

"Mulder, you were supposed to call Skinner right?" she asked.

"Oh shit!" he exclaimed. He let go of her and walked to his discarded jacket. He reached into the pocket and took his cell phone out. He flipped it open and dialed Skinner's number. The phone rang right to his voicemail.

"You've reached Walter Skinner I am unavailable, please leave a message"

"Skinner, it's Mulder. I just wanted to let you know, I got a call from the hospital. Im going in to meet with then at 1:00 p.m tomorrow. I'll talk wit you soon." He disconnected the call and placed the phone into his pocket.

He turned to see Scully leaning against the counter holding a shot glass out to him. "Come on, Mulder Im waiting for you." There was a second glass in her other hand.

He walked over to her and took the glass she held out. She grabbed his opposite hand and she pulled it up to her face and she slowly licked her tongue across the back of it. Keeping her eyes on him the whole time. She grabbed the salt shaker off the counter and shook the salt onto the spot she'd licked on his hand.

Damn! When he felt her tongue drag across his hand it made his knees feel weak. She knew how to drive him crazy and god he loved it.

He watched as she licked her own hand. Still keeping her eyes on him the whole time. She shook salt on to her hand, returned the salt to the counter, grabbed two lime wedges and handed one to him.

"You ready?" he asked

She raised her glass. He clinked his glass to hers and said "Here's to you being feisty" They both licked the salt of their hands, drank down the shot of tequila and sucked the lime wedge.

He winced when he felt the burn in his throat. He looked over to see her smiling "want another?" he asked her. Before he even got her answer he poured two more shots. He reached out and grabbed her arm pulling her closer to him. He moved in like he was going to kiss her but instead pulled her head to the side and brought his mouth down to a spot on her neck. He lightly sucked on her neck, pulled his head away but he kept his hand in place holding her head to the side he reached to the counter and grabbed the salt he shook some of the salt onto her neck.

She watched him from the side. He moved his hand from her hand and brought his lips close to her ear. "Now, keep you head just like this" He moved her head back keeping it at a slight angle.

She watched him as he pulled his hand up to his mouth and licked it then shook some salt on it. He handed her a the shot glass and took his own. He put his free hand on the back of her neck and kissed her. The hand that was hold his glass was also the hand he had put the salt on. He held out his hand with the glass in front of her mouth. She understood what he wanted and opened her mouth to suck the salt off his hand. He then pulled her neck to the side and his mouth descended to her neck sucking the salt he had sprinkled there. He pulled back and they both took the shots and reached for the lime slices on the counter.

He grabbed her glass and set it on the counter with his. He put his hands on her hips and pushed her back against the counter. He looked down at her "God your sexy" he said as if in awe.

She reached up and pulled his face down to hers. She pressed her lips to his, the kiss was hot and urgent. Both opening their mouths and exploring the others. His hands slipped under the hem of her shirt caressing the smooth skin of her stomach and slipping around to her back. From his pocket his rang.

He pulled back. "Damn, I bet thats Skinner" He kept an arm around her and pulled out his phone. "Hello?" he answered

"Mulder" Skinner's voice boomed over the line. "I just got your message, So you're meeting at the hospital at one. That's good."

"Yes, Im meeting with Father Ybarra. He pretty much said he wants to give me the job." he said. Scully pulled away from him and prepared another shot of tequila.

Scully took the shot of tequila. She walked back to him her face was flushed red. She was definitely drunk.

"You said you wanted to meet me back at the Starbucks again right?" he asked.

"" Scully loudly purred out his name.

"Mulder, was that Scully?" Skinner asked

"Uhhhh yeah" he stammered. He could not concentrate with her staring at him like that. The blue of her eyes had darkened. Her hair was all mussed, framing her face in waves. Her lips pouty and still swollen from they're kissing.

"Fine then Mulder. If your just gonna talk on the phone and ignore me then I'll just have to handle everything on my own." She walked past him out of the kitchen

"What is wrong with her?" He asked

"Tequila" was all he said.

"Ahhhhh sounds like you got your hands full" He replied

"Not really. She has had a rough week at work so tonight we were just unwinding a bit trying to process everything from today. Listen, I have whole bunch of things I want to say and questions I want to ask, but I really can't right now, I am sorry." He said apologetically.

"Mulder, I understand, Go take care of her." He replied. "I will call you in the morning, goodnight"

"Goodnight" Mulder folded his phone and put it in his pocket. He left the kitchen. She was not in the living room. He sighed and walked up the stairs in search of his firey red head.

He turned in to their room where he saw her, clad in a black lacey bra and jeans. She was sorta stumbling struggling with her jeans. He walked over to her. "Looks like you need some help" he said.

"Mulder can you help me get my pants off? My zipper won't go down. It's stuck" she moaned.

Mulder's face lit up with a grin. "You don't ever have to ask. I am always willing to help you take your pants off." He grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed. He sat at the edge and she stood in front of him between his legs. He brought his hand to the zipper tab and pulled on it. It did not budge. He could see that some threads were caught in the zipper teeth. He pulled harder this time and the zipper went down all the way.

"Thanks Mulder. your my take my pants off person" She smiled at him

He laughed at her drunken talk She was so cute when she was drunk, but still sexy as hell. "Like I said, I will help you your pants off anytime." He reached out and pushed the jeans past her hips and down her legs. Leaving her clad in just, her black lingerie. Even in her drunken state she bent down picked up her jeans folded them and turned to put them on a nearby chair. When she had her back to him his jaw dropped in shock. When the hell did she buy a thong? Oh god. She looked so fucking hot. He shifted slightly his jeans becoming rather uncomfortable.

"Scully?" he called. She turned looking at him. He waged his finger at her indicating he wanted her to come towards him. She walked over to him. When she was right in front of him. He reached out slipping his fingers under the elastic he said "When did you get this?"

She smiled down at him. "When you were looking at all the sneakers, remember I said i wanted to get a soda? Well I slipped into Victoria's Secret and bought it and this" Indicating the bra, She reached down grasping each of her breasts in her hands.

"Oh god" he moaned. She kept smiling. Knowing full well the effect she was having on him.

"Why? do you like?" She asked turning around giving him another view of the thong.

"God yes!" He said looking up at her. His eyes were dark with desire.

"I did buy it today but how do you know I didn't already have it?" She asked looking down at him.

"Well I happen to have a categorized inventory of your underwear collection, up here" he said tapping the side of his head "I can tell right away when you buy something new"

She straddled his lap on the bed. On thigh on either sides of his. She looked into his eyes "Hmmm Mulder, I can feel that you like it." she said pressing herself against him "I want you so bad right now" she said.

He put his hands on face and pulled it closer to his. "You are so drunk right now" He said looking into her eyes.

She tilted her head to the side looking at him. "You are a little drunk too." She said with a smile "Is that really such a bad thing?"

"No it's not" He said just before he leaned forward covering her mouth with his. Even after all this time he loved to kiss her.

Her hands tangled into his hair. She pressed herself against him harder. He moaned into her mouth. He pulled back from her. "So you planned on getting me drunk and seducing me all day?" he asked her.

"Possibly" She slipped her hands under the hem of his shirt "Come on Mulder, Lose the clothes" She said as she pulled the shirt up and over his head.

The morning sun was shining brightly through the window. They forgot to pull the shades down before they fell asleep. He winced when the sunlight hit his face. He heard her groan loudly besides him.

He put his arm around her and she turned burying her face in his chest. He Kissed the top of her head and said "Are we hungover this morning?"

"yes" she painfully mumbled.

"Yeah, me too but you drank a lot more then I did." he said.

She lifted her head and looked up at him "You weren't complaining last night" she said with a smile.

"Oh Im not complaining now." He replied.

"There are two very, very important things I need right now" she said. "Coffee, very strong coffee and a shower."

"I could do with both of those things myself. Are you going to stay here when I go to the hospital?" He asked

"I'll come with you, I want pick up my coat anyway." She said.

"Im going to get up" he said. She moved pff his chest and back to her own pillow. He got up off the bed and said "Ok, I'll go start some coffee"

"No, Mulder, you need to come take a shower with me and hold me up so I don't fall over" she whined

He smiled "You know Scully, if you want to see my ass all you have to do is ask, you don't have to make something up." He reached a hand down to her "Come on lets get in the shower. I should warn you though, take your time getting dressed because the kitchen is a mess. I'll take care of it so you don't have to see"

So hope this Chapter was good, In the upcoming chapters there will be more Scully angst, and of course the case. Dogget and Reyes will be joining soon, and yes I do plan and having DRR. I have a vision of how things are going to turn out but throw some ideas and suggestions out...anything someone might like see I can incorporate? Please tell me likes dislikes things like that. I want to keep my readers happy! :)


	8. Chapter 8

9:45 am

They were sitting in the living room. Mugs of coffee in their hands. The tv was tuned to a 24 hour news channel. They had both showered and gotten dressed. Mulder dressed in black pants and a navy blue button down shirt. Scully was wearing Grey boot cut pants, and a black v neck sweater. Her hair was down falling on her shoulders. Mulder's hand was on the back of the couch playing with some strands of her hair.

"So, Dr. Mulder" Scully said with a teasing smile "all ready to knock em dead at your interview?"

"Well according to Skinner, I pretty much just have to show up to get the job, which leads me to believe that someone high up in the hospital administration knows what's up with the investigation."

"Sounds like it could be a possibility. Any hospital involved with something like this could lose its funding. l I am in shock to think I've worked some place where this was happening and I did not notice it, that I possibility could have assisted on a procedure or surgery that was involved with all this" She said with a troubled expression.

He reached out and touched her arm "If you did, its not your fault."

"I know, I just really don't want to know that I helped." His hand slid from her arm to hold her hand.

He gave her hand a squeeze. "You want some more?" he asked indicating her empty cup.

"Yes" she said.

He let go of her hand and got up and picked up the mugs and disappeared into the kitchen. She leaned back and closed her eyes. Letting her mind drift back to the past few days. So much had happened. It was a bit overwhelming. Did she still want this?

Mulder walked back in with the two mugs. He set the mugs down on the table then sat back down next to her. Leaning closer to her he ran his fingers down the side of her face. Her eyes fluttered open. "you ok?" he asked

"yeah, was just thinking" she said yawning.

"what were you thinking about?" he asked shifted back onto the couch so that his back was against one of the arms. "come here" he said opening his arms.

She moved towards him and settled in his arms against his chest. "I was thinking about everything, nothing, its hard to explain." she said.

"Tell me" he whispered

"I don't know if I still want to be a doctor, at least one that deals with patients. I don't feel like I have what it takes, I can't distance myself from it and Im not sure if my heart is still in it, its frustrating and exhausting." she said

"you have what it takes" he said kissing her head. "we don't have to leave here for two hours. Get some more sleep." He put his hand on the back of her neck urging her head down to his chest.

"Mulder you don't have to..." she started to say

"Shhhh just sleep. We did not get much last night" He said softly

"Ah yeah, sorry about last night." She said embarrassment edging her voice.

"No apologies, I enjoyed myself. It was fun we should do it more often." He kissed her head again.

"Maybe minus the tequila" she said

Several hours later Scully was sitting at her desk in her office waiting for Mulder to get through talking with Father Ybarra. She had the FBI's web page open on her web browser just staring at it. Maybe she could do something part time for them. The thought had not crossed her mind in a while but she did miss it. Lately the hospital felt so foreign to her. It felt like she did not belong anymore.

Her cell phone rang on her desk, interrupting her thoughts. She reached for it 'Hello?"

"Hey" Mulder's voice filled the line "Im all done and im walking towards your office right now."

"Ok, I'll meet you in the hall in a minute" she said.

"Ok, see you then"

She stood up. put the phone in her pocket and grabbed her coat and walked out the door. She stepped out into the hall and closed her door. She heard yelling and turned in the direction it was coming from. She saw Christian's mother rushing down the hallway followed by his father. Mr. Fearon was trying to stop his running after her.

She noticed Scully standing in the hallway. "You!" she yelled. "You killed my baby! You killed my Christian!" she wailed.

She stood there unable to move. Her coat slipped from her arm onto the floor.

Mr. Fearon ran towards them. "I am so sorry Dr. Scully" He tuned towards his wife "come on honey. You can't blame her."

"NOOOOOOO" she screamed "she is to blame. I believed that she could save him"

Scully tried to talk to her "Mrs. Fearon, I am terribly sorry. I did everything I could for Christian. I..."

She was cut off as Mrs. Fearon slapped her hard across the face.

At this point other people were coming out into the hall taking notice.

"Honey please." Mr Fearon said "this isn't helping"

Mulder turned the corner. He saw the women yelling at her and then he saw her hit her and he ran the rest of the way down the hall.

Mr. Fearon grabbed his wife by the arms and pulled her back.

"Scully" Mulder came up to her put an arm around her and guided her a few feet away. The red handprint already showing prominently.

Mrs. Fearon started wailing uncontrollably. A doctor approached and he and Mr. Fearon carried her away.

"Oh Scully. im sorry, I didn't get here faster." Mulder said wrapping his arms around her.

He could feel her stiffen slightly and heard her breathing quicken. He acted quickly pushing her towards her office. He brought her to her desk chair and sat her down. He kneeled in front of her.

She was gasping for breath. Her eyes were bright with unshed tears and had the same fear filled look as the other night.

Mulder grabbed onto her hands. "Look at me." he said. He waited for her eyes to meet his. He squeezed her hands "She is a mother that is in pain, in a lot of pain from losing her son. Right now this is not as bad as it was the other night. You can control this right now."

She looked at him. Listened to what he was saying. She tried to slow her breathing. slow deep breaths.

"Thats it. Slow deep breaths. In really slow, out really slow." He placed one of her hands on her chest. "Your a Doctor. You know exactly whats going inside right now. Think like a doctor, how would you help a patient experiencing this?." He asked. He looked at her with concern. His worry evident in his face.

"Mulder" she said and her face crumbled. A sob escaped her chest. "Mulder, I..." She leaned forward and fell into his arms. leaned back against the wall cradling her in his arms as she cried.

He held her tight. Until the crying subsided. He heard her mumble into his chest. He pushed back slightly. "What'd you say?" he asked wiping her tears with his thumbs.

"I know how she was feeling." she said softly

"I know you do. You must have felt the same way when you gave him up" he replied. She shook her head.

"No, Mulder. When I found you. When I saw you dead." He leaned his forehead against her own. She continued on "I lashed out at everybody. I kicked and punched. I screamed. I cried. I didn't want to live another second. If it were not for William ..." she did not finish.

He pulled away to look at her. Cupping her face with his hands he started into her eyes. "We never really completely talked about that" he said softly.

"Maybe we should" she whispered

**Hope everyone is enjoying this!**


	9. Chapter 9

"If you want we will discuss it I think I would like that too, but maybe it's not something we should get into right here and now. Might be better for us both to be home for it" He said staring into her eyes.

She looked down so he could not see her face. "yeah, thats probably a good idea" she said.

He lifted her chin with his finger and turned her face to the side to look at the bright red mark. "It looks swollen to me. Might turn into a bruise. Im so sorry it took me so long to get here. It was so similar to the dream you had the other night" he said. A guilt ridden expression on his face.

"You got there right when I needed you. You always do." she said.

He pulled her back into his arms. "Im glad I did. What exactly happened?" he asked. Tucking her head under his chin.

"I was walking out and she was running down the hallway she saw me and started yelling and I think you saw the rest." she said.

"You're ok though?" he asked

"I think so. It felt like it did the other night. " he answered.

"Oh it was a panic attack. You were able to get control faster this time, and thats what you need to remember. Sometimes if you feel like your in a high stress situation, if you try and keep you breathing slow and steady you can fend off panic attacks." Hs hand started to rub circles on her back

"Mulder, you being there both times is what stopped it for me. You helped me through it. You holding me and talking to me made me feel safe. I don't think I could have stopped it on my own. I would not know how to begin either.. I guess I never realized how scary and controlling it can be. " she replied.

"I will say I am a little concerned that it happened again. You need to come to me as soon as you feel or think it may happen, or call me and I will come and find you. I will be here a a lot over the next few weeks, and these attacks seem to sneak up on you. Don't try to deal with it on your own. I know you. You will try and it will make you more stressed and upset if you can't control it yourself and thats going to add to it. Don't be stubborn. Let me be there for you." He pulled her head back with his hands to look at her. He placed a kiss on her forehead then on her lips. "How about we get out of here?" he said.

"Im ok with that, just give me a minute." she said getting up out of his lap. She grabbed a mirror out of her bag and also pulled out a a small tube of concealer and covered up the mark that was beginning to form and smoothed her hair down over the area.

He got up and watched her. She was trying to make it look like nothing had happened. She wanted to be able to walk out of here with her head held high. He did not blame her really . He remembered then that her coat was still on the floor out in the hall. "Im going to grab your coat, its still on in the hall"

He walked out in the hall and looked around. He did not see her coat. "Excuse me" he turned around and saw an older nurse hurrying towards him. She has Scully's coat over her arm. "Here's Dr. Scully coat. I hope she is alright. She is such a wonderful Dr. My name is Carol. I work with Dr. Scully a lot. " she stuck her hand out to him.

"Hi Carol, my name is Fox Mulder." He took her hand and shook it.

"Ah Dr. Mulder, You will be joining us here at the hospital I hear" she said with a smile. At his look of confusion she pointed towards a door across the hall. His name was already posted on the door and he could see a janitor and it looked as if he were changing the lock.

"I guess word gets around fast here." he said with amusement

"Oh yes it does." Carol said with certainty "Especially when a new Dr. comes aboard. We like to make sure he or see feels welcome. I must be going though. It was really nice to meet you." She hurried off just as fast as she came.

He turned as Scully was coming out of her office. "Hey" he said "I just met a nurse named Carol, she was holding on to your coat"

She smiled at the mention of Carol's name "Carol is one of my favorite nurses."

He reached out and took her purse from her hand and held her coat out to her so she could slip into it. She took her purse back from him and spotted the door with his name on it. "So I see they put you close to me. That happened very fast."

"Yeah it did." he grabbed her hand and they started to walk towards the elevators. "I still have to meet Skinner at three, do you want me to take you home first?" he asked.

"No, Mulder that does not make sense. You are less than a block away from where you will meet him now. I'll come too. Im ok now Mulder." She said squeezing his hand.

The elevator opened with a ding. A man stepped off and nodded to Scully. She gave a terse smile in return. She whispered to Mulder "Thats Dr. Ranswell"

He started after the man. He was probably in his mid forties. Athletic build, Blond hair, blue eyes. He looked so normal. So regular. Someone you wold not look at twice. "hmmmm" he said "Its always the people that look like him that turn out to be the a psycho"

They walked into the elevator, and he reached to press the button for the lobby. He turned his head to look at her, she looked shaken up but much better than she had.

She noticed him watching "You're ok? really?" he asked concern in his voice.

She squeezed his hand. "Im still absorbing it all. Im still a bit shaky, but I think I am ok. I will tell you if I feel I am not."

"Ok. If your sure. We can make it a quick, we'll tell Skinner you're not feeling well" He said

She shook her head. "Mulder, take as much time as you need. You must know I plan on helping with this too so I am very interested in hearing what he has to tell us."

The elevators opened to the lobby. The stepped out still holding hands. "Alright, but if i think your not doing well then we will leave"

"Sounds good to me." she said.

They walked out of the hospital to the parking lot, Mulder unlocked and opened the door for her and waited for her to get in, closed her door then walked to the other side and got in. He turned towards her. He reached his hand out and she grasped it "You'll get through this. I promise you. If there's things you can't talk to me about we can find you someone who specializes in dealing with things like this"

"Mulder, you are the only person I want to talk too. I don't need someone else, I need only you. I don't think I would be able to talk with someone else." She said softly. She slid over moving towards him.

Her words touched him deeply, and held far more meaning than he could ever say. He took her as fully into his arms as he could sitting behind the steering wheel. He hugged her tight "That means a lot to me, Thank you" He whispered in her ear.

"Its true" She said. Arms tight around his neck. "So true. I could never trust anyone one else as much as I trust you." She pulled back from the hug and moved her face towards his.

He moved forward and caught her lips in long slow kiss. When it ended she only moved back to her seat. She reached for her seat belt and pulled it down and clicked it in, she heard Mulder's click in too. He started up the car and pulled it out of the space. It was a very short drive from the hospital to the mall. Maybe a block at most.

He drove into the garage and pulled into a space that was pretty close to the mall entrance. They both got out and when they met at the front of the car their hands automatically found each others.

"We got some time before meeting Skinner. I guess you have to buy some clothes, Mulder" She said in a teasing tone. She knew of his affinity for expensive suits, mmmmm the way he looked in an Armani suit made her drool.

She saw his smile. "I do." he said.

"So where we headed? Marshals? Kohls maybe?" she joked.

The look he shot her was classic "I was thinking something a little more high end"

She laughed and hugged him as they walked. "Armani it is."

He said "oh yes! you know me well!"

Not a half an hour later she was seated on a leather bench in the Armani store watching as he was measured and fitted for the suits he chose. He had chosen three, a black one, a navy blue and a grey one. While he had been choosing his colors she had picked five shirts for him that would go perfect with any of the suits, she also picked ties and shoes for him. When he was finishing up with the over eager sales person he'd seen her admiring a suit in their small women's section it was black and the skirt would probably come mid calf on her, the jacket had a snug waist and cut low in front, god it would look good on her. He whispered with the sales person telling him her size and telling him that he would pick it up in a few days when he came to get his.

She walked up to him at the counter as he signed his sales slip. "All set?" she asked him

"Yup. All set." He put his slip into his wallet and reached for her hand. "Any where you want to go?" he asked her.

"No, not really." She said.

"Ok" he looked at his cell phone checking the time. "We still have an hour and ten minutes before we have to meet him do you just wanna go grab some coffee and sit?"

"Yeah, that sounds nice." She held his arm with both of hers. "I think I will go with something full fat today. Maybe a mocha with whipped cream" she said.

"I don't think you need to ever get low fat. You do not have to worry about anything." Hand fell to her waist before landing in her back pocket. "Your hot and you know it"

she snorted. "Hardly."

"Oh you are. I have to constantly give men and even women sometimes the evil death glare when they check you out" He exclaimed.

"Whatever you say Mulder" she said as they turned into Starbucks.

They got in line. She was standing in front of him and he wrapped his arms around her hugging her as they stood in line. "you are extremely hot" he whispered into her ear. She shivered when she felt his lips touch the back of her neck. They were next in line. They moved forward his arms still around her.

The women behind the counter smiled at them "What can I get you folks today?"

Scully smiled back at her "I'll have a grande mocha with an extra shot and whipped cream"

"I'll have the same and 2 of those chocolate chip cookies" he said gesturing to the giant cookies. He moved his hand to his pocket to grab his wallet, but Scully had already handed her card over to the cashier.

"I got it Mulder, you just spent about $8,000, I think I can handle buying the coffee. " She said

"Hmmm actually I spent even more then that. I bought you that suit you one were looking at and the shoes" He said

She turned around and playfully hit him in the chest "Mulder, why? Its so expensive!" They both moved from the line to the spot you wait for your drink after paying. Mulder walking behind her holding the plate with the cookies.

"well I figured with me strutting all over the hospital in my snazzy new suits you might be jealous and want one your self. Besides, you had a bad day and I just wanted to make you smile" He said his face getting serious.

"Aw Mulder, you don't have to buy me expensive things to make me smile, Thank you." She leaned forward kissing him.

Their drinks were placed on the counter and she picked them up and they walked over to a booth that was free. She slid in and he slid in next to her. Wanting to be next to her.

She leaned forward taking a sip from her cup "mmmm that tastes good." she put her cup down and hugged him sideways "Mulder, a $2,000 suit?" she said raising her eyebrow.

He put his arm around her. "What can i say?" he shrugged "I like to keep my woman styling"

She leaned into him. "Im really going to like having you close by at work, even if its just for a little while" she said

"I will like it too" he said. Now that things had worked out the way they did he planned on being there while she was working as much as could. He was afraid of how she'd react if she was hit with a panic attack while he was not around.

She reached out and broke a piece off one of the cookies and nibbled on it. He sipped from his cup. "How about when we get home, I fix you a nice hot bubble bath. You can relax and let me take care of you?" He asked.

"Sounds very nice, but only if you join me in that bath." she said with a sly smile.

"I think that can be arranged" he said with a nod. He looked up seeing Skinner enter.

He spotted them immediately. He walked over to their table sliding in the side opposite them. "How are you two?"

Mulder answered for them both. His hand settling around her shoulders again giving her a squeeze. "We're good, you?" he answered back.

"Im good, busy but otherwise good." His gaze lingered on Scully a second longer. She looked a little sad.

She noticed him looking, it made her slightly uncomfortable. "Mulder, can you let me out? I have to use the ladies room." excuse me she said to Skinner.

Mulder slid out so she could get up. When she went to pass by him he grabbed her hand and looked in her eyes. Asking silently if she was ok. She squeezed his hand in assurance. He leant forward planted a kiss on her forehead and he sat back down.

Skinner curiously watched the exchange between the two. She head off in the far corner towards the restrooms. Skinner looked to Mulder and asked "Is everything ok?"

Mulder sighed. "Recently a patient of hers died, a young boy, and today his mother confronted her yelling and screaming and blamed her, She even hit her. She is having a tough time dealing when she loses a patient, has had several panic attacks and even blames herself for the boy's death."

"Jesus Mulder, you should have called me. I could've come to your house or even put this meeting off." He said

"She insisted. It would have made her feel worse knowing I canceled and please do not make any indication you know of this" he pleaded. "I was hoping we could make this short though. I want to get her home as soon as I can"

"It has to be short. I have some information pertaining to the case here" he slid a leather binder towards him "I have to catch a flight back to DC for late meeting and I'll be back here tomorrow." He said. Removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes in frustration.

Mulder noted he looked tired. "They working you hard?" he asked

Scully retuned at that moment sliding in next to Mulder. She reached for her cup. Her hair was framing her face in effort to hide the bruise. "Sorry" she said

"Not a problem" Skinner said "I was just telling Mulder that I have a flight back to DC very soon, late night meeting, and then I'll back here in the morning. I can't stay very long." He said

"Wow" she says "sounds like you've been working hard."

"Well lets just say there is a lot going on." He said with a sigh. "And this case there is no evidence of anything actually happening. What we got now is just little leads all leading to nothing. We have no victims, no bodies, nothing. Just what those doctors we arrested are saying, but Kersh believes there is more to it so he wants it investigated. Not that I am complaining about the hotel suite they set me up with down here" he said with a grin.

Scully asked him "When is your flight?"

"In about 2 hours. I actually should be leaving soon, I just wanted to touch base before I left. When is your official start date at the hospital?" He asked looking to Mulder.

"Tuesday, Is the day I start." he replied.

Skinner nodded. "I don't really know what to tell yo other than try to get close to this Dr. Ranswell. Find out what you can about him."

Scully snorted. "I can give you a few words that describe him perfectly"

Mulder looked over at her with a grin

Skinner tried to hold back his smile but was unsuccessful. "I take it he is not well liked?"

"He is very snobby. He is a good surgeon and he knows it, and he uses it to his advantage." She shook her head. "I don't like him, I never have. I just always had this weird feeling about him"

Skinner looked at his watch. "I really want to talk more about this but I have to go" He rose from his seat and started putting on his coat. "I will be in touch with you tomorrow." He turned and left

"Mulder chuckled. "He is not one for long goodbyes huh?"

She reached for his hand and said "Mulder, lets go home.


	10. Chapter 10

I am mostly redoing a lot of this story due to grammatical errors and spelling.

Hours later they were both on the sofa. They had picked up dinner on the way home, the pizza box on the coffee table indicated their choice. Mulder had his long legs stretched out in front of him resting on the coffee table. Scully was next to him cuddled into his side.

The tv was on tuned Scully was watching Grey's Anatomy, a secret obsession she would never admit too. Mulder had the file Skinner had given him open and spread out on his thighs. It contained just the bare basics on Dr. David Ranswell. Family information, every school he'd ever attended, Every job, Police records. There was nothing bad on the guy, other than a parking ticket or two. Usually he could get a feel about a person from looking at information like this. Maybe he was just a little rusty. He sighed in frustration.

"whats the matter?" she mumbled sleepily.

He shut the folder and tossed it down on the table. He swung his legs over to the sofa and pulled her to his chest. "Just feeling a little frustrated I can't get a feel of this guy"

"You will, Mulder. You have not met him yet. Just give it time" She said with a yawn.

"Your really tired huh?" he asked stroking the side of her face

"Yeah, I am. I don't know why. I have not really done anything today" she replied.

"Its to be expected, you had a pretty traumatic experience today. Panic attacks are exhausting" He played with a strand of her hair.

"I can honestly say I don't want it to happen again. So scary, and even though it happened hours ago I still feel so stressed" she said softly.

"I think I can help get rid of your stress. I promised you a bath and I always pull through with my promises. It will good before bed it will relax you." He said

"A bath does sound really nice" She said raising her head to look at him.

He smiled. "Let me up and I'll get it ready." he replied

She moved off his chest. He swung his legs down and got to his feet. She started to follow.

"Stay down here. I'll come get you when its all set" he bent and kissed her lips "trust me, I'll get you to relax"

She smiled at him. "ok, but don't keep me waiting long" She watched him pick up the pizza box and take it into the kitchen. She could hear him moving around in there.

She turned her head trying to see what he was doing. He walked back into the room holding a glasses in his hand and he had a bottle of her favorite wine that he'd pulled from the fridge. He poured her a glass and handed it to her. "Drink this while you wait"

She reached out and took it. "Thanks" she said. She leaned back and watched as he walked up the stairs and disapeared from her line of sight. Sipping from the glass she smiled. she was so lucky to have him.

Upstairs in the bathroom he set the wine bottle and the glass on the side of the sink. He kneeled down open the cabinet and puled out a bottle of her favorite bubble bath. The scent was a relaxing blend of vanilla and lavender.

he got up and turning on the faucet to the bathtub he adjusted it to what he knew would be the perfect temperature. He poured in some of the bubble bath. He reached into a neary drawer and pulled out a few candles. Placing them at random around the bathroom, he lit them and dimmed the over head light. The candlelight created a glow in the dim lighting.

He opened a cabinet where they kept all their towels an pulled out one of the large bath sheets that Scully favored, also pulling out smaller one as well.

Seeing that the tub was full he reached and turned off the taps. He looked around the room again before deciding it was perfect.

He walked back downstairs. She was still sitting right where he'd left her. Wine glass now half empty. He walked into her line of sight. "You are already looking relaxed" he said reaching out a hand

She took his hand and he pulled her up. "Yeah, I feel more relaxed" She said with a smile.

"well I bet I can make you more relaxed." He reached for her glass and set it down on the table. He pulled her closer to him and leaned down to kiss her. He pulled back and looked down at her "Honestly, you're okay?"

"I am right now" she said reaching up to kiss him this time.

He picked her glass up and led her up the stairs. She paused in their bedroom to pull her hair back into a bun on top of her head. She walked into the bathroom. "Wow, you are god at this." she turned and flashed Mulder a smile.

"Im glad you like it." He leaned against the door frame and watched as she undressed, admiring the way the candlelight danced and reflected on her skin.

She walked to the bathtub and slid one foot into the water. "mmmmm, so nice" she she said with a sigh. She pulled her other leg over the side and sank down into the hot, bubbly water. She closed her eyes and laid her head back against the tub.

Mulder walked to the counter placed her glass down. He refilled her glass and the other he had brought up for him.

"Mulder?" she called her eyes still closed "You said you were coming in too"

He smiled and walked towards her. Setting both glasses on the floor, he undressed. "Move down some he said.

She scooted forward pulling her knees to her chest. He sat down in the tub and reached forward pulling her back against his chest. "More relaxed now?" he asked his lips close to her ear

"Oh yeah" she said "How do you always know just what I need?"

"Well," he said, kissing her bare shoulder "I am professionally trained, I went to Oxford you know." He reached down grabbed a glass and handed it to her, and grabbing the other he took a sip and put it back down.

She drank from her glass and rested it on the side. "I am going to be so relaxed im not going to be abel to move." she said with a laugh.

"Maybe that's my plan. To render you incapable and take advantage of you" he leaned forward and placed his lips on her neck just under her ear lobe.

She reached up and ran her hand through his hair. "I love you so much" she said softly.

Four hours later she was curled up, asleep, on her left side. Mulder was sitting against the head board, his lap top open and resting on his thighs. He was looking for some more information on David Ranswell, but he was not finding much. All he was getting was the perfect picture of a very successful surgeon who donated lots of money to local charities. He had a young Russian wife who looked like a model, and three children from a former marriage, two girls and boy. He had a nagging feeling that there was something he was not seeing, something obvious but he could not see it.

A few minutes later he closed his lap top, placed it on a nearby char. He turned, laying down on the bed and looked at her sleeping next to him. She was facing him, her right hand bent and tucked under her cheek. The moonlight shone in through the window, reflecting off her face. She was so beautiful, and looked so peaceful. He moved closer to her, drapped his arm loosly for her middle.

In her sleep she moved closer to him.

Several hours later, as the sun was about to rise thats when her dream began.

_It was one of those maddeningly slow nights. She was scheduled for a shift in the ER. No one had come in for hours. All she wanted to do was go home and curl up in Mulder's arms and just sleep. _

_She heard the approaching wail of a siren. She ran to the ER ambulance door and waited for the paramedics to bring in the stretcher. _

_They ran towards her pulling the stretcher. One of the paramedics began yelling at her, Male, maybe early 40's hit head on in his car by a drunk driver. He was wearing his seat belt but the front of his car was demolished. vitals are all over the place, his heart stopped once en route. _

_They moved in further, she got a full view of the patient. Her breath caught in her throat. She saw the familiar profile. The hair, Mulder, It was Mulder. _

_She immediately snapped into action. Yelling to nurses, telling the paramedics which room to bring him to. _

_They had just brought him in the trauma room when his heart stopped again. She aggressively started CPR. It was Mulder, she had to save him. _

_For the next 45 minutes she desperately tried to get his heart going again. A nurse out her hand on her arm, "Dr, he is gone there is nothing you can do. you should call time of death"_

_At that point she dropped to her knees letting a loud sob escape her throat. He was gone, After all they had been through she'd lost him to a drunk driver, this time he was not going to come back._

Still asleep, she began to move around. Making sounds that increasingly got louder. She flailed against Mulder's arm. He woke disoriented for a second. Her sounds increased to yelling and thats what brought him to awaken fully.

"NOOOOOOOO! MULDER NOOOO!" She yelled.

He sat up, quickly. He started calling out to her "Scully, it's just a dream, Scully?"

She started to cry, load sobs escaped her. She was still asleep, still caught in the dream.

You should never wake someone in a nightmare, but Mulder had to stop her. Her breathing had quickened, she was gasping a long with the crying. He wanted her to be awake so he could calm her.

He reached out wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Scully" he said loudly "Wake up"

Suddenly her eyes popped open she looked around frantically.

"I got you Scully, its ok, it was just a dream" he said to her, trying to keep his voice calm

"Mulder" she said his name her voiece think with tears "Mulder" she repeated.

"shhhhhh" he soothed. "It was just a dream" he still held her tight. Her breathing was very irregular.

"Mulder" she gasped. Her body was trembling.

He pushed her back a little. Put both of his hands on the sides of her face "Im right here. Look at me"

Her eyes moved finding his. "Mulder" she repeated. Her chest was heaving.

"Scully, I am right in front of you. I am touching your face. I need you to calm down. It was just a dream nothing is going to hurt you." he said.

"Mulder" she said again and her face crumbled disolving into tears.

He reached out pulling her into his arms. holding her tightly.

She grabbed in to him holding him so tightly. She was crying and struggling to breath.

One of his hands was around her back, the other on the back of her neck. He head was turned to the left so his mouth was very close to her right ear. "I need you to try and slow down our breathing just like i showed you. Just try to calm yourself." His hand moved down from her neck to her left hand. He took it in his and pressed it against her chest. "I want you to feel your heart racing." he said. "You can make this stop. just breath in slowly, hold in for a second and slowly let it out."

His arms around her, holding her tight helped calm her. She was able to get her breathing under control. She was still distraught but much calmer.

"It was just a bad dream" Mulder said into her hair "You're ok" He pulled away to look at her face. He wiped away her tears with his thumbs. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She looked down not meeting his gaze. "I couldn't save you" she mumbled

He looked confused. "What do you mean?" he asked

"In my dream, I was at the hospital working in the ER and you were brought in. Car accident. I tried but I could not save you." She still avoided his eyes.

He leaned forward kissed her forehead. He put his hand under her chin tilting her head up forcing her to meet his eyes. "It was just a dream" he said "just a dream. I know how dreams like that make you feel. How real it seems. I've had them too"

"It felt so real, it was real to me." She closed her eyes and took a slow breath. "Ok, I guess this is ironic, we said we would talk about this and we didn't, so I guess having this dream forced the issue"

He knew where she was going with this. "Wait just one second" He got up and grabbed her hand. "come on" he said softly

She looked at him confusion evident in her face. "Where are we going?" she asked him

"Downstairs" he said

"Why downstairs?" she asked

"Because" he said "Just trust me"

She got up "Ok" she said

He led her down the stairs. "Sit down, Im gonna get a fire going."

She watched from her spot on the middle cushion of the sofa arms wrapped around her middle warding off the chill in the room. Her dream had really shaken her up. She still slightly trembled from it.

Mulder busied himself getting the fire going. He was worried. This would be the third panic attack she had in the past few days. He had to find a way to help her. If being with him made her feel safe and comfortable then he would make sure he was there when she needed.

He got the fire going quickly. "The room should warm up soon" he said He walked to the sofa sat next to her couch.

She turned towards him. legs crossed in front of her. He sat on one of his legs letting the other touch the floor. She reached out grasping both of his hands. "That dream made me feel exactly how I felt when..." she trailed off looking behind him.

"When you found me?" he finised for her, causing her eyes to dart back to his

She nodded "yes. Shock, scared, helpless, sad, broken. Those 3 months when I thought you had died where the worst of my life" her voice trembled slightly

He squeezed her hands. Not saying anything, waiting for her to continue.

"I didn't know what to do. I felt so alone. Like apart of me was gone. Like part of me had died with you, being pregnant with William was the only thing that kept me going. If I wasn't I don't know what I would have done." She said eyes shinning with tears.

"I am so sorry you went threw that, It means a lot that you're sharing this with me now. I always wanted to talk about it but I never knew how to bring it up, I figured one day when the time was right we would"

"In the dream I remembered all those feelings, and It hit me that this time you would not come back, and I'd never feel your arms around me again" Tears started to slid down her face. The emotions all coming back to her now. Her breathing slightly elevated.

Oh shit he thought. "Ok, maybe you should stop now. Try to calm yourself." he said softly

"Mulder" she gripped his hands tighter "promise me you wont leave me. I can't lose you again" her voice took on a desperation that broke his heart.

"Listen to me" He said "I am not going anywhere." he let go of her hands and pulled her into his arms. kissing her forehead and then both cheeks

"I need you Mulder" she choked out before dissolving into tears.

He tucked her against his chest. He pulled his other leg up on the couch. "Come on, lay down with me stretch out your legs."

She did as he asked. After a few minutes her crying subsided.

"Hey" he whispered "are you ok?"

"Yeah, Im ok now" she snuggled into him more "Can you just hold me just like you are? Don't let go"

"I don't plan on letting go" he said

I know, I know it seems like I am really picking on Scully. Doggett and Reyes will be coming soon, Im little apprehensive about writing them and if I'll get their characters down good.


	11. Chapter 11

A few minutes later, she called him "Mulder?"

"hmmmm" he answered one hand rubbing circles on her back.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" she asked

"I don't know" he answered "there is no one true answer really. Anything, and nothing at all can be the causing factor. I really do think yours are from job related stresses. We will deal with it. I will help you. You need to recognize the signs that you could be having one. Feeling upset, sad, or stressed can bring one on. The first thing you have to do is try calm your breathing, and do whatever you can to make your self comfortable."

"Im sorry" she said

"Sorry for what?" he asked

"for waking you up" she answered

"Don't apologize for that. My dreams have woken you up more than I can count." He said dropping a kiss on the top of he head

"Why did you want to come down here?" she asked drawing circles on his chest with her fingertips.

"Sometimes, for me anyway, it helps to leave the room you had your dream in. Different surroundings make you more comfortable." He replied

"But I know your not comfortable here." she said

"I am very comfortable right now. " he said

"No, your not. Your all scrunched up." She said. She climbed off him Got up from the sofa. "Turn on your side and put your feet on the arm you can stretch out your legs" she said

He did what she said turning to his side and stretched his legs out. He reached his hand out to her. She laid next to him facing him on the sofa. "You're right" he said tucking her hair behind her ear "much better." His lips met hers in a kiss.

She ran her hand through his hair "Im gonna have a fight on my hands" she said to him with a smile

"Why is that?" he asked

"Come tuesday when all the hot young nurses see you, they'll all be throwing themselves at you" she replied

"It wont matter" he said looking deep in her eyes "they are not you." He ran has hand down the side of her face, lovingly caressing the bruise that marked her check. "you would win hands down, with those eyes, that hair, and your smile They could never compare to you.

She reached forward and kissed him. It was long slow kiss. Her fingers found their way into his hair again, twisting in the thick strands drawing him closer to her, deepening the kiss.

He kissed her back with the same intensity. The kiss ended when they both had to stop to breath.

"Thank you" she said

"What for?" he asked

"You just always make me feel better." she said.

"I don't like seeing you sad or upset" he said

She yawned, "mmmm sorry" she said

"You should get some more sleep." He said. He wrapped his arms around her waist, drawing her closer.

She snuggled into his embrace. "Are you going to sleep too?" she asked him

"Yeah, I am" He reached up pulling the blanket on the back of the sofa down over both of them. He kissed her head "Just remember I got you in my arms right now, let me be your dreamcatcher."

"I love you Mulder" she mumbled sleepily closing her eyes.

"I love you too" he whispered in her ear.

As she laid asleep in his arms he vowed to himself he would get her through these panic attacks. He was her only option he knew she would not talk to anyone else about them, and besides maybe it was better it was him. She felt safe enough to seek him out during an attack, he just hoped he'd always be around when it happened. How would she deal if he wasn't? He could just be at the hospital during the times she was on call. He would be there a lot anyway.

8:26 am

The sunlight coming in through the windows was what woke her up. She shifted in his arms.

"Good morning" his voice rumbled in her ear

"Good morning" she said raising her head to look at him.

"you sleep good? no bad dreams?" he asked

"yeah I slept good. No dreams." she said

He moved his head towards her in attempt to kiss her. She moved away. "Mulder, I have not brushed my teeth yet" she exclaimed

"I don't care, I want to kiss you" he said moving towards her again. This time she did not stop him, she met his lips in a slow kiss that left her breathless. He shifted his position so she was under him. His hand strayed to the hem of her pajama shirt slipping under the hem and resting his open palm on her stomach.

She felt the warmth from his hand radiate throughout her body. She reached up around his neck and pulled his head back down to hers kissing him. Another long slow kiss. Her hands moved to his chest sliding down to the hem of his shirt and moving under. Her fingers were cold and he jumped when they made contact with his skin.

"Cold fingers" he yelled

She laughed "sorry" she said to him

"You know what that means right?" he said to her with a playful glint in his eyes 'It means war!" He pounced down on her fingers extended ticking her everywhere he could reach.

"Mulder" she yelled. She squirmed trying to get away from him but he had her pinned down. She was extremely ticklish and he would always pull a sneak attack when she least expected it. She was laughing so hard her stomach hurt. "Mulder st-stop" she stuttered

His fingers were alternating moving from one spot to the next. He was attacking all her most ticklish spots. He loved to hear her laugh, and he vowed that today he would make her laugh a lot and do whatever he could to make sure she had a fun day.

He finally stoped allowing her to catch her breath. "Mulder, thats not fair!" she yelped.

He laughed down at her. "I get you every single time!" he teased.

"well one of these days I will get you back" she warned "when you least expect it". His expression turned serious.

He stared down her. Her hair fanned out around her face. "You are so beautiful" he said.

She snaked her hands under his shirt again and around his waist. She moved them upwards feeling the firm muscles in his back. "You make me feel it. I love the way you look at me." she said.

She took her hands from his back, she pulled her own shirt up and over her head, it landed on the floor. She then reached for his again, pulling it off and tossing it to the floor with hers. She wrapped her arms around him again pressing against him, feeling the warmth of his body. "Mulder?" she was looking up at him, a playful glint now flashed in her eyes. "you make feel beautiful, how about now you make me feel sexy?"

"Oh, I can definitely do that" he said before his lips descended on hers again.

ok, i know im already 11 chapters into this story and have yet to actually get to much into the actual case. I really want to build on the Mulder/Scully relationship. It will all fit in later I promise. i am now considering making this into a series of sorts. I am having so much fun writing it. I hope you guys will come along for the ride! :)


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you meeting with Skinner today?" she asked.

They were both sitting at their table in the kitchen drinking coffee.

"He said he would be in touch, and honestly there is nothing to go on right now. I can't do anything until I get started at the hospital and talk to David Ranswell and find out who is helping him." he replied.

"That is true, so we should do something fun today" she said

He nodded. "We should. I have to urge to spend a freakish amount of money." He said with a smile.

"Mulder, you spent a freakish amount of money yesterday!" she exclaimed

"Well, Its been a while since i have been able to walk a store and not worry about who may be watching, and we both have all that back pay the FBI is graciously giving us. Lets go blow loads of cash on useless crap. We can go out for lunch and dinner and just have fun and enjoy the day." He said with a smile.

"Ok sounds fun, you should get your hair cut too" she said looking over at him

He frowned, "What's wrong with my hair?" he asked reaching up to touch it.

She got up from her seat and walked towards him, sitting down in his lap she reached up to his hair "well you got Armani suits, you can't have hair that all long and shaggy looking" she said "Your are going to be so sexy in those suits"

"Oh so your trying to say I need expensive suits to be sexy?" he asked her

"Oh no, Mulder, You are extremely sexy, but the way you look in a nice suit, mmmmmmm yummy is what comes to mind" she said

"Really?" a smug look on his face

"Oh yes" she said "I mean your ass looks amazing in those jeans your wearing now, but even more so in a nice suit." She said

He smiled "You flatter me." he said "note to self, buy more suits"

She laughed. "Well, you do know how to work those suits"

"Have I ever told you how hot you are when you wear really tight, really short skirts with thigh high stockings and garters?" he asked with mischievous look on his face.

"forget it, Mulder" she said getting off his lap and walking out of the room.

"Well, you can't blame me for trying" he called after her "Your ass looks pretty amazing in those jeans too"

A few hours later they were walking through the mall again. This time since they did not have to meet Skinner there they walked at a leisurely pace. Both holding Starbucks cups in their hands.

"Hey, you said you needed to go in there right?" Mulder asked, gesturing towards Victoria's Secret

She raised her eyebrow at him "It sounds you need to go in there." she replied smile on her lips.

"Well think about it, you would be wearing it, I would be enjoying it we'd both be happy" He said trying to reason with her.

"We'll see Mulder" She said walking ahead of him.

He grinned and easily caught up with her, slipping his free hand in her free hand. "You know what we really need to buy today?" she asked him

"What, do we really need besides select items from Victoria's Secret?" he asked turning to look at her

She smiled at his insistence "One of those new coffee pots thats grinds the beans and has a timer, the timer on ours does not work anymore"

"Ok, we can do that. I know how we need to support your caffeine habit" he joked

"Ha. My habit? You are just dependent as I am" she said

"Ok, so we'll hit up Starbucks again we'll get one of their fancy smancy coffee pots and then we will get a pound of their coffee too, Ok?" he asked her

"Ok" she said.

"Hey, I am gonna go in there and see if I can get a hair cut there" he pointed towards a salon that was a few stores down.

"awwww your gonna be all groomed and handsome on tuesday" she said

He turned towards her "Ill make a deal with you, I'll cut my hair and be clean shaven all the time, if you leave your hair long like it is." he said running his hand through the silky strands

she smiled "I can live with that." she said "you like my hair long?" she asked

"Yes, I love it. I love the way it frames your face and you look so cute when you have to pull it back" he said smiling at her

"Ok, lets get your hair cut then!" she said leading him towards the salon.

They were able to take him right away. The stylist he got was a tall thin, giggly blond. Scully instantly did not like her. She told Mulder she would be right back, as he was led to the sinks towards the back to have his hair washed.

She walked out of the salon and into a nearby sunglasses store. She figured since he was in a spending money mood she could be persuaded as well. It had been so long since either of them had indulged themselves like this. He needed sunglasses, they would go with his new suits and haircut and she could do with a new pair as well. Since the suits were Armani the sunglasses would need to be too!

She knew exactly what she was looking for, so when the clerk in the store approached her asking if she needed help she told her "I already know exactly what Im looking for" She told the girl exactly the type sunglasses she had wanted to get for him and watched as the girl walked to the ray ban display unlocked the doors and pulled out a pair, and while she waited she wandered over to the Coach display and looked though the pairs until she came to a reddish brown tortoise shell pair that she liked. she told the sales girl which ones she wanted and was out of the store in less than ten minutes.

She smiled at she walked near Victoria's Secret carrying her bag with the sunglasses remembering their earlier conversation. She walked into Victoria's Secret knowing exactly what she was going to get. It was a blue silk night gown that came to just mid thigh, it also had a matching bra and panties that came with it. She selected her size, as well as the same thing in two other colors and brought it to the counter to pay for it. She asked the Sales girl to just wrap it in tissue paper and she put it into her bag. She did not want to give it away, keep him in suspense. She exited the store and walked back into the salon a few stores away and sat down. She looked over and saw the Mulder was now in a chair and the giggly blond was now cutting his hair. As she waited her mind began to drift. The panic attacks were really starting to frustrate her. How many times had she woken Mulder up with her dreams in the past few days? It was so frustrating to her.

Mulder from his place in the chair could see the entrance reflected in the mirror so he saw her come back in and sit down. He watched her expression become sad. "How much longer?" he asked the girl cutting his hair

"I am just about done" she said as she pulled out her hairdryer turned his chair around so he was facing Scully and started drying his hair.

The sound seemed to bring her out of her reverie and it made her look towards him. Their eyes met and she smiled at him. He smiled back.

The girl finished drying his hair and spun the chair back around, she squirted some gel onto her hands and started running it trough his hair "you have beautiful hair" she purred at him. In the mirror he saw Scully roll her eyes.

"thanks" he said. He watched as she styled his hair before she stood back clapping her hands "Your all done" she reached forward and pulled the smock off him. He rose from the chair and walked over to pay. Scully got up and walked to the counter meeting him there. He paid and while he waited for his change, and turned to her. "So what do you think?" he asked

"I like it. Close your eyes, I bought you something" she had a very giddy look on her face. Totally the opposite of the one he's seen on her face only minutes ago.

He closed his eyes. She took the sunglasses out of her bag and out of the case they came in. She stood on tiptoe and placed the sunglasses on his face. She stood back and smiled again.

He open his eyes, and looked at her through the tinted glasses of the sunglasses. He pulled them off and looked at them. His own smile spread across his face as he looked at her. She handed him the case, he put them back into the case. "Thank you, you know how I am about my sunglasses."

"Well I figured you would be buying them sooner or later and figured I should pick them out or god knows what you'd end up with." She said smile still wide on her face.

He pulled her into his arms kissing her. "You picked a very nice pair."

"I know I did." she said

Finally the girl had figured out what his change should be and handed it across the counter.

"Thanks" he said throwing down a generous tip.

He grabbed Scully's hand and they walked out back into the mall. "What else did you get?" he asked referring to her bag

"I got sunglasses too." she said

"Well lets see them" he reached for her bag and pulled out the case with her sunglasses in them he opened it and pulled them out "Very nice" he said putting them bag and the bag.

"thank you" she said

"Where to now?" he asked

"Do you want to get something to eat? Im hungry" she said

"Sure, can we go to Olive Garden?" He asked hopeful expression on his face

"Mulder, what is with your Olive Garden obsession?" she asked

"I just really like the endless bowl of Salad, and the breadsticks are really good too, can we go?" he asked again

She laughed at him "Ok, lets go"

They walked hand i hand until they came to the escalator going up. They let go of each other. Scully stepped on the escalator and he stepped on behind her wrapping his arms around her as they traveled up. He moved her hair aside and placed a kiss on the back of her neck. They stepped off the escalator at the top.

He watched as she glanced at Godiva as they walked by. He knew very well of her weakness for chocolate. They would definitely go there before they left. His arm slid around her again.

"Looks like we lucked out, no wait" she pointed towards the Olive Garden.

"Thats good" Mulder said "Usually its busy"

They walked hand in hand towards the restaurant. He held the door open for her and ushered in with a hand on her back. The host greeted them and ushered them to a quiet booth towards the back of the restaurant. They sat down and the host handed them menus. A waiter approached them a few seconds later. "Hello, I'll be your waiter today, can I get you started on some drinks?"

"Yeah" Mulder said "I'll have a Pellegrino with lime" he said

"I'll have the same" Scully said

"Excellent" the Waiter said "i'll just bring a bottle to the table. Would you like some soup or salad perhaps to get started?"

Scully smiled. "We'll take the salad" she said. "Oh and bring us some extra bread sticks"

The waiter asked "and do you know what you want to order? Or do you need a few minutes"

Mulder looked to her and she nodded "Yes, we know know what we want" he gestured to Scully to go first.

"I'll have the pasta primavera" she said looking to Mulder, but already knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"I'll have the fettucini alfredo."

The waiter nodded "I'll be back in a minute with your drinks."

Mulder reached across the table taking her hands in his. "Can I ask you a question?" he asked, the tone in his voice growing serious.

"Sure, you can ask me anything" she replied

"When I was getting my haircut I noticed you looking a little sad, what was wrong?" he asked

He saw her look down. "ahhhh you noticed" she said

"Yeah, I did." he squeezed her hands

"I was just thinking about the panic attacks and my dreams and how they both are really frustrating me" she said "I feel bad that I keep waking you up, If you want I can sleep on the sofa tonight or maybe in the other room" she said

"I told you you did not have to worry about it. You will sleep right next to me. If you have panic attacks and nightmares, I want to be there to comfort you and make you feel safe. I don't care if you wake me up. If you need me I want to be there for you. I don't care what I am doing or what time it is, if you need me don't worry about bothering me" he said squeezing her hands tighter.

"I know that, I just...I don't know it just really bothers me that it's happening. It's like Im not in control. I don't like to be so weak" she frustration evident in her voice.

"Scully, we will get to the bottom of it. Don't let it get to you. The stress and worry of thinking about it can bring an attack on. Let me think about it. I have a few ideas about things we can do to ease some of the tension your feeling. I know you don't like talking to people about things your feelings or things that have happened in the past." He said

"I don't mind talking to you" she said quietly.

"And that means a lot to me. Everyday, you pick a time or several times and we'll talk about everything or nothing, tell me what's on your mind and I do plan on being at the hospital a lot starting tuesday if you need to come find me if something stresses you out, then do that. It does not make you weak, it takes a strong person to admit they need help, and you are very strong." he said

"Thank you Mulder" she said softly

"Lets just have fun today. Try not to think about it. I want you to just smile, laugh, and let me spoil you." he said. He lifted on of her hands to his lips and he kissed it before putting it back down on the table.

The waiter came back, he placed two glasses with lime on the table and filled both glasses with water leaving the bottle on the table. He placed a bowl of salad and a basket of breadsticks on the table.

He squeezed her hand and said "Hey, no more bad thoughts today, Ok? If your mind starts to go there, tell me."

She smiled at him "I promise"

An hour and half later they exited the restaurant. "I am so full" Mulder moaned

"me too" Scully said.

Mulder reached for her hand. "Your really going to like where we're going next" he said

"where's that?" she asked

"Right here" Mulder said turning and leading her into Godiva. The smell of chocolate wafted through the air.

"Mulder!" She exclaimed "chocolate is the last thing I need right now" but he saw her eyes dance as she looked around at everything.

"ahhhh see that's where your wrong. Everyone needs chocolate." he lead her into the store towards the display case. Before she knew what was happening he was already pointing out pieces to the salesperson "well take 4 of those, and 4 of those shell shaped ones, oh 6 of those dark chocolate truffles" he turned towards her "Come on, help me pick out some"

"Get me a cherry cordial" she said

"6 cherry cordials, and then give us 2 of everything on the top shelf, and also for right now, we'll take two chocolate covered strawberries" he said

"Mulder! that's a of chocolate, are you trying to get me fat?" she asked hands on her hips

He handed his credit card over to the salesperson and said "come on" pulling her close to him "just go with it. Don't worry about fat and calories, just have fun. Tonight, we are going to eat it all while we watch dumb tv and drink a really expensive bottle of champagne" He leaned closer to kiss her and then he put his lips next to her ear "and don't worry we will burn those calories later on"

The salesperson handed back his credit card, he signed the slip, and passed the gold bag over to Scully. He had the smaller bag that contained the two chocolate covered strawberries.

"It feels so weird to spend money like this" she said to him "but it is fun"

"It is fun" he said reaching for her hand again and they walked out of the store.

"Oh, I need to get a refill for my pen" she said spying Tiffany's. Her sister Melissa had given her a silver pen from Tiffany's when she had graduated Med school. The only place you could buy the particular refill for the pen was in the Tiffany's store.

They walked in, and a man approached them asking if he could be of assistance. "Yes, I need to purchase a refill for a pen" Scully said

"Ok" the man said "let me see the pen and I will go see if we have it"

She handed the pen over to him.

Mulder watched her as he pretended to look at the watches. Out of the corner of his eye he saw her take notice of something, and could tell by the way she looked at that she liked it. A women approached her and said "Would you like me to take it out so you can try it on?"

"Oh, no But, thank you. I am not really the diamond type of girl" she smiled at the women.

"excuse me, Miss?" The salesman called from across the room.

Scully walked over to see what he wanted. The same saleswomen approached Mulder asking if he needed any help.

"I do actually, but it's for her" he indicated Scully "could you possibly be discreet?"

"Of course I can" she said with a sly smile.

"What was it that she was looking at? I could tell she really liked it." He asked

"Oh that was the Elsa Paretti diamond solitaire pendant." she said She led him over to the case and pointed. It was a diamond that had a bluish tint to it, it was not too big not to small, it was on a white gold chain, and he thought it just would be perfect for her. Not to flashy but you could appreciate its beauty.

"I'll take it, and the matching earrings. but, anyway you can get that guy" he pointed to the salesman taking to Scully "to stall so she does not catch on? i want this to be a surprise" he slid his credit card across the counter to her.

"No problem, sir I'll take care of it" she said. "Steve? I am so sorry to interrupt, but I need your assistance with something" the man excused himself to Scully and walked towards the salesgirl.

Mulder grinned. She was going to love it, but she will probably kill him as well. He walked over to her and slipped is arm around her. "whats the hold up" he asked

"im not sure, he is the manager and he had to assist an employee with something, I guess." she said

The manager hurried back to her. "I am so sorry for the interruption" he apologized. "what color refill would you like?"

Mulder walked back to were he was earlier looking at the watches. The saleswomen came up to him, slid a blue box across to counter to him and gave his credit card back. "Thank you so much" he said to her he slipped the box and the credit card into his pocket.

"That's one lucky women" she said

Mulder shook his head "No, I am the lucky one"

Scully walked over to him. "Hey, you all set?" she asked

"Yeah, Im all set. you get what you needed?" he asked

"yup" she said "I am so ready for another cup of coffee"

"well I need to go pick up my suits, I am going to run and get them, then Im going to put them in the car, and ill come meet you at Starbucks?"

"That sounds good." she said.

They walked out of the store.

"So i'll see you in like half hour?" Scully asked

"Yeah, maybe less" he replied

"Ok" she said and she turned to walk away.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back towards him. He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss squeezing her hand before he let it go. " I won't be long" he said before turning and walking away.

A little less than a half hour later Mulder was walking towards Starbucks to meet Scully. His cell phone rang from within his pocket. He dug it out and answered "Mulder?"

"Mulder, its Skinner" his gruff voice came over the line

"Hey, Skinner"

"In about 2 hours I will be landing in Virginia with Agents Doggett and Reyes, I was wondering if we could get together and have dinner and discuss the case tonight."

"Well Sir" Mulder started "Is there any way we can do that tomorrow? Tonight's really not the best time."

"Is everything ok?" he asked concern filling his voice "did something happen?"

"Well Scully has had a rough past couple of days, I think I told you some of whats going on, and I think she really needs a stress free day and I sort of have an evening planned out" he said

"Mulder, its no problem. We can do it tomorrow. I was just asking because we are going to have dinner together anyway so I was just asking if you wanted to join us.

"I would like to, but the two of us really need some downtime tonight." he said apologetically

"No need to apologize, Mulder" he said voice full of understanding "take care of her tonight"

"Thank you sir, Oh and please do not let on to Reyes and Doggett about anything being wrong, as you know she tends to be a private person." he asked

"No worries, Mulder, you have my word I will not say anything" he said "I hope its nothing serious"

" Im sure its just stress related" he said, although he was more worried than he let on. He approached the Starbucks and walked in.

Scully was standing in front of the display that held the various coffee pots Starbucks offered. Looking at each one, comparing all the features.

As if sensing his presence she turned her head and saw him when he was a few steps away from her.

He smiled her way and mouthed "hey" to her. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Well, Mulder as always let me know if I can be of any assistance." Skinner said

"I will tank you. Sorry again that we cant make it tonight, but tomorrow would be good." Mulder said

"Ok, Mulder, I'll be in touch to set up plans for tomorrow, have a goodnight" he said

"You too sir" Mulder said disconnecting the phone

Scully gave him a curious look. "Was that Skinner?" she asked

"Yeah, He getting on a flight now and wanted to know if we would meet him, and Reyes and Doggett for dinner tonight. I told him we couldn't make it" he said

"Why can't we make it?" she asked

He leaned close to her ear, "Because we have plans" he said

"We do?" she asked

"Yes, we do. Don't you remember what I said? We are gonna eat that big box of chocolate, we're gonna watch tv and drink champagne." He said placing a kiss beneath her ear lobe.

"Mulder, you should have said we'd go" she said

"No, We don't have to. There is no information other than what Skinner already gave me. I can't do anything until I start at the hospital. I want to spend tonight with just you" he said. "So lets pick out the coffee pot you want, we'll get you a cup of coffee because I know you want one and we'll go home and we will have a very nice, very relaxing night." he said into her ear.

"Your right Mulder, Im sorry." she said

"Ok, lets get this coffee pot and get home" he said "which one are we getting?"

"I think I want this one" she said pointing to a stainless steel one that had a metal carafe, a built in grinder and a timer.

"That ones nice. Just show me how to use it" He lifted the box containing the one she liked and they both walked to the counter with it.

Less than 20 minutes later they pulled into their driveway. He placed his hand on her thigh "Why don't you go inside and relax and I'll handle all the bags and stuff" he said

"No, Mulder if I help we can get everything in at once." she said

he smiled at her "You are difficult" he said squeezing her thigh. He let go of her thigh, unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car. She did the same.

"What do you mean, Im difficult?" she asked

"Well you are" he said "I am trying to get you to relax and you keep refusing"

"Well the sooner we get all this crap in, the sooner I can be relaxing" she said with a smile

She grabbed the garmet bag that held the suits, the bag with the chocolate, and the one with the sunglasses.

"Scully, thats pretty much everything." he picked up the coffee pot, it was a bit heavy, and the remaining bags that held his shoes, ties and shirts.

They both walked towards the porch and up the stairs. Scully pulled out her keys and a few secinds later they were both standing in their front hallway.

She hung the garmet bag up on the coat rack. He put the coffee pot down on a nearby table.

He watched as she squirmed uncomfortably. "Whats wrong?" he asked

"My jeans are so itchy" she said with a frown?˘

"So take them off" he said with a smile

"Your so anxious to get me out of my pants" she said with a smile.

"Always" he said his trademark leer plastered on his face.

"I want to look at the coffee pot and get it all set up for the morning first" she said

"No" he said "Don't worry about that. right now." he pulled her close "Right now I am speaking as your doctor, you are going to go upstairs and change into something comfortable and wait for me in our room, ok?" he asked

"Ok, Mulder" she said. He leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss

"so we're going to watch tv upstairs, im gonna bring the champagne I promised and you bring this up" he handed her the Godiva bag.

"I need the other bag too" she said pointing towards the sunglass store bag

he looked confused "sunglasses?" he asked her

"No, my ah "something comfortable" is in there" she said

He raised his eyebrows at her. "you are very sneaky" he said

She pulled away from him and walked up the stairs.

He walked into the kitchen. Put the bottle of champagne into a bucket with some ice. He grabbed two glasses, the bucket with the champagne and the blue box that contained the earrings and necklace.

He carried everything up the stairs and walked in their room. He set the glasses down on the night table along with the bucket. He pulled the covers back on the bed. He grabbed the remote and threw it into the center of the bed. He turned around to go into the bathroom to get the candles and he saw her standing in the doorway.

She had on a navy blue silk nightgown that came to about almost mid thigh. The top was like a tank top with thin spaghetti straps, It hid just enough but showed to much at the same time. Just enough to drive him crazy. The blue looked contrasted perfectly with her pale skin.

"You bought that today?" he asked.

She nodded "Do you like it?"

"Yes I do, when did you buy that? How'd I miss it?" he asked roaming her body with his eyes, starting at the top and making his way down then up again.

"I bought it when you were getting your hair cut." she said with a smile.

"I like it a lot, but I think it would look so much better with this" he said holding the box out in his hand. He motioned with his finger for her to come closer.

She walked towards him. "Mulder!" she said "You got me something else?"

He nodded. "I did"

She stood in front of him now. He held the box out in his hands. She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid off. "Oh, Mulder" she said

"I saw you looking at it in the store, figured i'd throw in the matching earrings." he grinned

"It's too expensive" she said looking at him

"You deserve it" he said "Now lets put it on" He put the box on the bed and lifted the necklace out of the box. he opened the clasp and put it around her neck, his hight allowing him to see without her turning around. He reached for the box and pulled the earring out, carefully he pulled the back off one and put it through the hole on her right ear and then replaced the back, he repeated with her left ear. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the mirror

She stood in front of him. He pulled her back against his chest. "Now, see what I mean, it looks so much better now. Look how beautiful you are." he said running his hand over her stomach. He leaned down nuzzling her neck "You know blue is my favorite color" he said

She turned. "Thank you" she said. Reaching up she pulled his head down to hers for a kiss. " I still think its too expensive ."

"shhh" he put his fingers to her lips "I don't care how much it cost" he took her took her hand and led her to the bed. He motioned for her to sit. She curled up on her right side, back against the headboard, legs bent at the knees. He reached for the bucket with the bottle of champagne.

"So what exactly are we celebrating?" she asked him.

"We are celebrating you and me and stress free days, and why do we need a reason?" he said. He opened the bottle expertly not spilling a drop. He poured some in each glass and handed her one. He sat next to her pulling his legs up next to hers. "So, I noticed that the horror channel is having a marathon and the shining and the exorcist are on. I will let you watch the Shining and I won't do the commentary and say the lines with the funny voices and stuff, I'll be quiet at just let you watch it because you like it" he said with a smile

"mmmhmmm Mulder, sure you will" she joked

"I swear! I will" he said

"lets make a deal, just don't recite line by line like you did last time, and I can deal with the funny voices." she said with a smile.

"I can deal with that" he said with a smile. He reached for the remote and turned on the tv, tuned it to his second favorite channel, The previous movie ironically Alien was a few minutes from the end. He reached for the Godiva box and untied the string and lifted off the lid. He held the box out to her "you get first pick" he said

She reached over and chose a dark chocolate truffle. She bit into the truffle. "mmmm taste this" she said bringing the remaining piece to his mouth.

"That's good" he said. he reached into the box pulling out a square chocolate filled with caramel "But I prefer the caramels" He bit into taking half and bringing his hand to her mouth.

She opened her mouth taking the remaining chocolate into her mouth. "that ones good too" she said.

She leaned into his chest hugging his waist. His arm settled around her shoulders. His free hand took the hand the was resting on his thigh and brought it to his lips. "I hope you had a good day today" he said

"I did, I had a lot of fun today." she said.

Almost an hour later, half the box of chocolate was gone, the bottle of champagne was empty. Scully loved the Shining, always had but was not interested in watching anymore.

"Mulder, I don't want to watch this anymore" she said.

"We can watch something else" he said

"I don't want to watch tv" she said. She laid down on her back stretching her feet out.

"You tired? wanna go to sleep?" he asked hand on her thigh

"No, I don't want to go to sleep" the tone in her voice took on a seductive quality.

He looked over at her. He leaned over her propped himself up on arm, and whispered "What do you want?"

"You" she said "I want you"

He leaned forward capturing her lips in kiss, trailing his hand up her thigh. "You want me?" he mumbled against her lips

She pulled back to look at him. "Yes, I want you, and I want to show you what I bought that matches this." She brought her hand up to the strap of her night shirt.

"That I definitely wanna see" he said smiling down at her

Some time later, she was laying head against his chest drawing circles on his stomach with her hands.

"So, I have this thing I want to try" He said

"Mulder, you looking to be adventurous?" she asked picking her head up to look at him with a smirk

He laughed "well it sounds like you are. I want to try something to help with the dreams you've been having." he said

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well it just seems that each time you've had a dream it involved something you already had on your mind or something that happened during the day. Maybe if we talk about things before you sleep, and sort of clear your mind it will help." he brought his hand up to her check and caressed it

"I'll give it a shot. If you think it can keep those dreams away Im willing to give it a try." she said with a shrug.

"Come back down here" he said pulling her down to his chest "What's on your mind right now? What are you thinking? and be honest with me, no matter what it is"

"Right now I am just thinking about how much fun I had today, I feel good. I feel relaxed. I feel sleepy." she said

"So, there is nothing nagging you or worrying you?" he prodded

"Honestly I don't think so. Im not worried right now. I mean I am curious about this case and stuff but nothing that would stress me out right now" she said

"Ok" he rubbed her shoulder "So there is nothing weighing your mind right now. Hopefully no bad dreams for you tonight"

"yeah, lets hope" she said. She started to move in his arms.

"Where you going?" he asked

"I was going to move over so you could sleep comfortably. This must not be comfortable for you" she said

He tightened his arms around her. "Stay right there. I am fine. I like to hold you when Im asleep" he said

"wake me up and I'll move if you get uncomfortable" she said

"Don't worry about me" he said "I'll be fine, but if you have a bad dream or you need me wake me up. Even if you can't sleep, times like that are when things hit you hardest, even if your not thinking of them they sneak up on you"

"I will Mulder, I promise" she lifted up from his chest and put her hand on his face. He tilted his face towards hers and kissed her softly "Goodnight, I love you" she said before settling back on his chest.

"Goodnight Scully, I love you too"

Ok, this chapter may seem long and off topic. But its in dedication to several friends of mine, yes who work in a mall, and thanks to Erin who works at Tiffany and let me try on all the expensive sparkly things the other day. I was experiencing a bit of writers block for a while and earlier today I just started writing this Im not sure if I am too happy with it or not, but the whole idea is Mulder trying to pamper her and give her a stress free day. I have my direction back now, and can get back on track with the case. Also, I hope I accentuated the Mulder/Scully relationship enough because their connection will play a key part in this story. I just hope I have not bored anyone and I still have you guys with me. So please let me know what you think!

p.s Doggett and Reyes in the next chapter, anyone willing to beta read for me?

C.M.J


	13. Chapter 13

The morning sun shone brightly though the window hitting Mulder in the face. He rolled to his opposite side. Scully was laying facing him, still sleeping. Her hair reflecting the light of the sun. Her eye lids fluttered and slowly opened. "Good morning" he said. She mumbled something he did not make out.

"I don't want to get up" she said with a yawn

"You don't have to. If you want to stay in bed then thats fine with me." He tucked some of her hair back behind her ear.

"I gotta pee though" she said with annoyance.

He watched as she got up from the bed and stumbled to the bathroom. He turned looking at the clock it was 6:15 am. They could sleep another few hours.

She stumbled back from the bathroom. Climbed back into bed and pulled the blanket over her head. "Sun's too bright" she moaned.

Mulder got up walked over to the windows and closed the blinds and pulled the curtains closed bathing the room in darkness. He walked back to the bed and climbed in. He pulled the blanket off her head. "No more sun" he said

"Thank you, Mulder" She rolled over and cuddled into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around her. "Anytime" he whispered into her ear. "How did you sleep? any dreams?" he asked her

"I slept good, If I had a dream I don't remember it." She said

"Thats good" he said

"I am still so tired" she said

"Sleep then." he said "You have not gotten much sleep lately, you need to catch up on some."

"Are you getting up?" she asked him

"No, Im staying right here" he said

"Good, you keep me warm" she said snuggling closer to him

He wrapped his leg over hers and pulled the blanket up around her. "Aha so I Finally discovered my roll. To keep you warm"

"Yes, Mulder after all these years I am only with you because your good at keeping me warm!" she joked

"Well I can think of a few other ways to warm you up" he joked back

"No Mulder! I want to sleep more " she moaned

He laughed. "Go back to sleep then"

Her left arms was bent at the elbow ann under her cheek, her right arm extended across his chest and clutched his t-shirt in her hand.

"Mulder?" she called in a sleepy voice. "Thank you."

"What for?" he asked

"For just being you" she said

A few hours later they were both seated at the table in their kitchen. Mulder had just gotten off the phone with Skinner. He and Reyes and Doggett were coming to the house after they had an early lunch.

"Its going to be weird to see them" Scully said looking to Mulder.

"Yeah, it will be. More so for me than you" He said.

"Why do you say that?" she asked

"Not so much Reyes as Doggett. He never did like me. Besides, he had a thing for you" he said

"No, he did not!" She exclaimed

"Oh yes he did!" he said sitting up straighter

"Mulder, he did not. Besides, if he did I was NOT interested" She stressed the not heavily. She got up from her seat and walked around to his chair. She stood behind him and leaned down hugging him from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder and said "I prefer my man tall dark and sexy. Then and now you are the only one I want" She turned her head and placed a kissed on his cheek. She walked back around to go back to her chair.

He reached out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her into his lap. "and I like my woman to be a short, feisty, red headed." She was sideways in his lap, her back up against the edge of the table. He threaded his hand through her hair moving it down to her neck. He pulled her head to his, kissing her. He moved his other hand to her thigh trailing his finger up to the hem of t-shirt she has on. Earlier that morning when they finally did get out of bed they had taken a shower together. Instead of getting dressed she had just slipped on his grey t-shirt. "So, Do you plan on getting dressed or are you wearing this all day?"

"I think Im gong to wear it all day" she said "I thought you liked it on me"

"Oh I do, I like it a lot. I just don't want other people to like it on you." he said

She laughed and leaned into his chest resting her head on his shoulder. "I've been thinking about Dr. Ranswell. I think I know of a way you can find out more about him" she said

"How?" he asked rubbing her back

"Well every year all the doctors and nurses at the hospital have to undergo sort a of mental health screening, and since thats your area of expertise you could just suggest that it happen now, I mean you would have to do it to all of the doctors and nurses but it would give you a reason or excuse to pick his brain without being too obvious." she said

He nodded "That sounds like it could work" he said

"I don't know, just a thought" she said with a shrug

"Its a good thought" he sighed

"What's the matter?" she asked pulling back to see his face

"I just have a feeling that things are going to get really intense and stressful and I want to make sure I am there when you need me" he said

She moved closer again. She put her hands up to the sides of his face and pulled his head down to hers. She rested her forehead against his "Don't worry about me, I will be Ok. We have dealt with stressful situations, we can handle it, and funny thing I bet I will actually end up seeing you more" she said staring into his eyes "we will be fine."

"I will worry about you, I always do" He kissed her keeping his eyes on her the whole time.

"I know, I worry about you too" she replied

"Go get dressed, we'll take a walk and go grab some coffee before they get here. I think we need to have some us time before all this stuff escalates" his head still against hers "Ok?"

"Ok" she said

She got up from his lap, he rose from the chair. His cell phone rang from it's spot on the table. He reached for his phone with one hand and for her arm with the other. He pulled her to his chest hugging her while he answered the phone. "Mulder?" he said

"Mulder" Skinner's voice came over the line "Its looking like we'll get there around 1:30, 2 at the latest, I just wanted to let you know"

"That sounds good, we were actually going to go out for a bit so that works out just fine, we'll be back by then" he said

"Is everything ok, Mulder?" he asked

"Yes, we're just going to go grab a cup of coffee" he said

"Alright, we'll see you soon then" he said.

Mulder closed his phone and stuck it in the pocket of his jeans. "Ok, they wont be here for a while, lets get some breakfast too while we're out" he said wrapping his arms around her. "Go get dressed"

She leaned back in the booth watching as he drenched his pancakes with maple syrup smiling. "How about some pancakes to go with your syrup?" she said with a laugh.

"Im sorry I can't just put the tiniest drop like you" he said as he put a big forkful into his mouth.

They were sitting in a dinner called Marcella's. It was a place they ate at at least once a week. They had the best pancakes, and it was what they both always got.

"So, what's going on today?" she asked him taking a sip from her coffee mug.

"I don't know too much. I know Skinner wants us all to get together and touch base and figure out a plan form there." he said looking over at her. Noticing how rested she looked today. Her new sunglasses were perched on top of her head. She had on a a dark blue v neck sweater and jeans. The color of the sweater matching perfectly with the blue stone in her necklace and earrings.

"What are you looking at?" she asked

"You. Just noticing how rested you look." he said smiling.

"I feel rested." she said "I owe you big time, thank you"

"No need to thank me." he said meeting her eyes.

She smiled at him. "Well I still owe you" she said as she took a bite of her pancakes. A drop of syrup clung to her bottom lip.

He reached forward wiping her lip with his thumb. "I can't take you anywhere" he said licking the syrup off his thumb.

she rolled her eyes at him. "I knew it was there. I was going to wipe it off" she said. She pushed her plate away and leaned back.

"You all done?" he asked

She nodded. "Im full"

"Yeah, I am too." He drank the remaining coffee in his cup.

She pushed her already empty next to her plate. "Ill be right back" she stood up.

"I'll pay the bill." He watched as she walked towards the restroom. He stood, picked up the check off the table left a few dollars tip on the table grabbed her coat and walked to the counter to pay their bill. He slipped his jacket on while he waited for his turn. He stood thinking about the hospital, he was due to start there in 3 days and he needed to have a game plan set in place before then.

"Sir?" the lady behind the counter called

He realized he was not paying attention. "Sorry" he slid the check across the counter along with his credit card.

Scully walked up to him. "Hey"

"Hey" he held out her coat for her.

"Thanks" she said as she turned and slid her arms into the sleeves.

"Here you go sir" the girl behind the counter slid the receipt across the counter.

"Thanks" he signed the slip and handed it back to her.

She handed him back his card and a copy of the receipt. "Have a nice day"

He put his card back in his wallet, and turned to her. "All set?" he asked

She nodded. "This should be an interesting day." she said

"Oh yes, interesting indead" he said. He opened the door and ushered her out.

She slid her sunglasses down to her face. "Its really nice out today" she said

He took his own sunglasses out of his pocket and put them on. "I love these sunglasses" he exclaimed

"You look hot in them" she said with a smile

"As do you" he said slipping his arm around her.

An hour later they were both sitting on the sofa. Skinner and Reyes and Doggett were due to arrive soon. Mulder was sitting with his feet on the coffee table and Scully was sitting with her legs tucked to the side.

"Mulder" she called.

He turned his head to meet her gaze. "coincidentally I will be in the ER for a stretch with Dr. Ranswell next week, I can try to get in on some of his surgeries to keep an eye on him" she said

"That sounds like a good idea, but would he get suspicious?" he asked

"No, I've assisted him before he would not think anything of it" she said

"Ok, go for it" he said with a shrug "just be careful"

"I will." she said

He glanced at the clock on the wall. 12:35 it read. "They'll be here soon" he said

"I'll go make some coffee" she said rising from her position on the couch.

He watched her walk towards the kitchen. He waited a minute and then he got up and followed her into the kitchen. He watched her reaching up to the cabinet where they kept the coffee. That particular cabinet she could only reach items that were kept close to the edge. The coffee was just slightly out of her reach.

He walked up behind her and effortlessly reached for the bag of coffee and put it on the counter next to the coffee pot. She turned around and looked up at him. "thanks"

He placed a hand on the counter on either side of her keeping her in place "You are welcome" he said. He moved one hand to the back of her neck and tilted her head up towards his. He leaned forward and kissed her.

It was a long slow kiss and it left her breathless when they broke apart. "What was that for?" she asked

"Its for the next how ever many hours we will have company and I won't be able too" he said running his hand through her hair.

"You'd really let them stop you, Mulder?" she joked

"Not a chance" he said kissing her again.

She hugged him before turning and finishing setting up the coffee. She turned back to him and said "You know..."

She was cut off by the ringing of the door bell. Mulder leaned forward turned the coffee pot on, grabbed her hand and walked towards the door with her.

She reached out and turned the knob pulling the door open. Skinner, Monica Reyes and John Doggett were standing there. "Hello" she said with a smile.

"Hi" Reyes exclaimed moving forward pulling first her and then Mulder into a tight hug. "How are you both?"

"We are good" Mulder said "How have you been?"

"We've been good too" she said with a smile.

"Mulder" Doggett said stepping forward and holding out his hand.

Mulder grabbed his hand and shook it. He did not know what to say. As if sensing his awkwardness Scully spoke up. "Come on in and take your coats off"

Skinner walked over the threshold first. "Scully, Mulder" He said nodding towards them both. He took his coat off and hung it on the rack next to the door. Doggett and Reyes moved in too, they both removed their coats and hung them on the rack.

"There is coffee brewing in the kitchen" Scully said "Why don't we all go in there." She returned to Mulder's side where he slipped an arm around her.

Reyes looked around the room. "This is such a cute house" she said

Scully Smilled at her " Thanks" she said

They all walked through the door into the kitchen. Mulder gestured towards the table "Have a seat"

"Does everyone want coffee?" Scully asked

"That sounds really good" Doggett said

"Ohhh yeah, ill take some" Reyes responded

"Ill have some too" Skinner said

"Ok, coffee for everyone" Scully said walking over to the cabinet that held their mugs. She pulled down a mug for everyone and brought them to the table. She turned back to the counter and took the coffee carafe from the machine and brought that to the table as well.

There were four chairs around the table. In three of them sat Skinner, Doggett, and Reyes. Mulder looked at her and gestured to the chair with his hand indicating she should sit. She shook her head "You, sit. Im fine standing"

Mulder sat in the chair. He pulled her down so she perched on his right knee. His arm wrapping around her waist. He was uncomfortable, her being near him, being able to touch her instantly soothed him. No one reacted to this and he did not care if anyone did.

Reyes spoke first. "Im stumped here. I don't know how to start investigating this case" She opted to immediately jump in with the case. Saving the awkward pleasantries for a later time.

Skinner sighed. "All of you have spoken your frustrations over the lack of information. We have nothing on this guy, nothing more than a parking tickets. We have no solid evidence, most of what we do have is hearsay. We do have legitimate sources that I can not identify due to their connections with ongoing cases with the FBI and other agencies. We as of right now need to get close to him, find evidence linking him and who ever he is working for to past or future crimes, of course we want to prevent future crimes from happening but if they do you have to prepared for that. I believe Mulder being put on staff at the hospital for the time being may help us gain some insight to this guy." he said leaning back in his chair and drinking from his mug.

Mulder nodded "I don't really have anything helpful to add. Until I can meet this guy and get a feel for him, I got nothing" he said

Scully spoke up "Well I can tell you he is extremely arrogant, and he is skilled surgeon and knows this. I have worked with him on more then one occasion and can't say I really like the guy. I get along with him strictly because I have to" she said

"So Mulder just has to befriend this guy and get to know him" Doggett said nodding. "but what are we doing here?"

"Pretty much the same thing." Skinner said. "Agent Reyes, I figured maybe we could get you into the hospital too, perhaps as a secretary or assistant to Mulder"

"Thats a good idea" Reyes said speaking up.

Scully's pager went off at that exact second. She got up off Mulder's knee so she could reach in her pocket for her pager. She pulled it out and looked at the number displayed on the screen "Ahhh looks like im working today" she pulled out her cell phone dialing a number from memory "Hi, This is Dr. Scully Im responding to a page"

Mulder watched and listened to the conversation on his end. She began to pace back and forth as she responded to the person on the phone.

"Ok, have the patient prepped and ready for me I can be there with in an hour. Keep me updated with vitals. What else did Dr. Rosa have scheduled for today besides this emergency obviously" she paused while the person on the other end responded

"Uh huh, so I will actually be assisting Dr. Ranswell with that procedure" Her eyes darted to Mulder meeting his gaze "Ok, I am on my way in" She disconnected the call and slid the phone into the pocket of her jeans

"Want me to drive you in?" Mulder asked

"I do, but its probably going to be a really late night from the sound of things. Dr. Rosa's mother in law passed away so she has fly to Nebraska with her husband for the funeral. I have to cover all of her procedures today and any emergencies that may come in, one emergency is already waiting for me" she said with a sigh. She glanced at a calender on the fridge "Oh shit" she exclaimed

"What?" Mulder asked rising and standing next to her

Skinner, Doggett, and Reye's looked on at them.

"Mulder, tomorrow is when the city is shutting the water and electricity off for the week to repair the pipes, I totally forgot! We have to find somewhere else to stay for the time being"

Mulder leaned his head back and muttered "damn, I forgot too."

Skinner rose and walked over to them "I can help with that, Since the two of you are working this case as well I'll get you a room at the Westin too, you can stay there for the duration of this case."

Mulder let a laugh "On the governments expense! I love the way you think Skinman" He exclaimed patting him on the back

"Mulder please don't call me that" he said with irritation.

Doggett laughed "He says the same thing when I call him that too"

Skinner turned to Scully "Why don't you get some things together and Mulder can drop you at the hospital, and I'll get your room taken care off"

"Mulder, you up for grabbing a few beers and maybe shooting some pool a little later?" Doggett asked

"That sounds good, Im just gonna go get some stuff together too" he said. He grabbed Scully's hand

"You and our pool" Reye's grumbled at Dogget

"What?" he asked loudly in his defense.

Almost done re-editing everything! New chapter will be up very soon!


	14. Chapter 14

Mulder held her hand as they walked up the stairs to their room. When they walked into their room she let go of his hand and turned to look at him. "Im sorry" she said with a sigh.

"Why? What are you sorry for?" he asked shaking his head in confusion.

"Sorry I have to work. I know you feel awkward being around them" she said softly.

He stepped towards her. He reached out and placed the palm of his hand against her cheek. "Don't worry about me. I can deal with it. I'll be fine. I am worried about you"

"I'll be fine too " she mumbled. She looked away and cast her eyes down. She hated feeling so weak and dependent.

He brought his other hand up and tilted her chin up with his thumb. "Come on, look at me" he said

He waited for her eyes to meet his. "You don't know that. Now, it seems things have worked out in our favor. We are staying at the hotel now, should you need me I can be there in less then five minutes. Don't start feeling bad again. You will call me if anything happens? I mean anything."

"I will call you, Mulder" she said "I promise"

"Ok" He said moving his hands from her face and pulling her into a hug. "So I guess we should pack a few things"

"Yeah, we should. I have to get to the hospital and remove a screw driver from some guys head, and I get to assist Dr. Ranswell with an operation later today" she said with a false enthusiastic tone.

"Woohoo!" he exclaimed immediately noticing her sarcasm. He let go of her so they both could get some stuff together. "I can drop you off now and just come back and get some stuff for both of us" he said

"No, we can do it now, there is no point in you coming all the way back here" She walked to the closet and pulled out a suit case. She carried it to the bed and opened it. She walked to the dresser and opened a drawer, she pulled out several pairs of her jeans and walked back towards the bed.

He walked towards the closet to retrieve a suitcase for himself.

"Muder, why don't get our bathroom stuff together and i'll get your bag packed for you" she called from across the room

He turned to look at her. He grinned when he saw she reached for the night gown she wore last night. She folded it and placed it in the suitcase.

She noticed his grin and said "I bought it in two other colors you know"

His grin got bigger. "exactly the same? even with matching things underneath?" he asked hopefully.

She nodded. "Exactly the same" she said

A little less than a half hour later their bags were stowed in the truck and they were driving towards the hospital.

"Are you doing anything tonight?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Well, Doggett asked me to meet up with him to play pool" he shrugged "I figured that would be fun"

"Oh yeah that's right. I heard him ask you that. It could be." she said

"Your probably going to be working late, huh?" he asked

"Its looking like it. Its not even one yet so I am looking at 15 hours easy" she said

"That'll be about three or four. Call me when your done, And I'll come get you" he said

"Mulder, you don't have to wait up for me." she said

"I'll be up anyway, I never can sleep until I know your home anyway" he replied

"Ok, I'll call you. Luckily this is the end of Dr. Rosa's 36 hour shift I'll be covering. So barring any disasters or further emergencies I can probably be out of there no later than three." she said

Mulder pulled the car into the hospital parking lot. He turned towards her and brought his hand to her face "Call me when you get a break, I'll bring you Starbucks" he said

"That's why I love you so much" she said leaning forward to kiss him.

"Because I bring you coffee?" he asked with a grin

"You always know just what I need" She reached for her bag, and undid her seatbelt. "See you later, love you" she said as she opened the door and got out.

"Love you too" he said

He watched as she walked into the hospital. He silently prayed she had a good day. He drove away a few seconds later.

"Mrs. Tining, We did everything we could, but your husband has sustained some major trauma to his head. I was successful in removing the screwdriver, but after substantial tests I have concluded that your husband is brain dead." Scully said in a sympathetic voice.

"But they told me in the ER everything was going to be alright" the women Scully was speaking to cried

"We had no way of knowing how extensive the injury was" She could feel a dull throb begin in her head

"Why would they give me false hope like that" the women cried

"Im terribly sorry. I realize now is not the time to say this, but we noticed on your husbands drivers license it indicated that he was an organ donor." she said

"Why are you saying this now?" she yelled "What's wrong with you?"

"I have to inform you that it is your husbands wish to be an organ donor." she said

"So I can deny this?" she asked

"Ultimately yes, but it would be against his wishes." she said

"I need some time to think about this, there's family I need to call" she said sadly.

"I am sorry Mrs. Tining" she said

The women nodded and let out a sob as she walked away.

Scully sighed and leaned against the wall. She brought her hand up and pinched the bridge of her nose. She was beginning to get a headache and she had only been on for five hours. She had about and hour and a half before she had to scrub in on the surgery she was assisting on with Dr. Ranswell. It was going to be a very long night.

Remembering her promise to Mulder, She pulled her phone and called him.

"So Mulder, you still up for playing some pool tonight?" Doggett asked. He was talking to Mulder on the phone. Mulder was laying stretched out on the bed of his hotel room. The TV was mute but he still flipped aimlessly through the channels.

"Yeah, Im still in, I just have to do a few things first, how about we meet around 9?" he asked

"Thats, sounds good, there is a few thing I have to take care of." he replied

Mulder heard a beeping indicating he had another call. He pulled the phone away from his ear and saw the other caller was Scully. "Hey, I got another call, but I'll meet you at nine downstairs, Ok?"

"Sounds good Mulder, see you then" he said before hanging up.

Mulder pressed a button switching the calls. "Hey" he said "What's up?" he asked

"This day sucks already" she said

"Why?" he asked

"The guy that had the screwdriver in his head, well I removed the screwdriver so the surgery part was a success, but it turns out the guy is brain dead. I just got finished telling his wife" she said with a sigh

"How did it go?" he asked

"Well, its always a difficult thing to explain to the family of a patient." she said

"Well did it have an effect on you?" he asked concern entering his voice. Before even receiving her answer he sat up on the bed and reached for his shoes and started to put them on.

"I don't think it did. I am feeling stressed, but I think thats just because Im getting a headache." she said

"Do you want me to come see you?" he asked

"I got an hour and half until my next surgery, so yeah I think i'd like to take you up on your coffee offer" she said

Finished putting his shoes on, he stood and reached for his jacket. "Ok, I'll be there in a few minutes. What's it gonna be today? hazelnut latte?" he asked

"yeah, that sounds good. Make it a venti with an extra shot." she said

"ok. where shall I meet you?" he asked

"Im gonna wait in my office. I have some paperwork to finish up on my patient. He is an organ donor and I have to file his information with the donor lists, although I think his wife is going to protest it" she said

"Ok, I should be there in ten, fifteen minutes, I'll see you soon." he said.

"See you soon." she said before hanging up.

She had finished filling out her paper work quickly. All it was really was just putting her signature in a few spots. Her headache was beginning to get annoying. She opened a drawer of her desk and pulled out a bottle of advil, then she noticed her bottle of water was empty. She got up to grab another and grabbed the paper work that she needed to file for the patient. She left a quick not on the desk for Mulder telling him she'd be right back.

She walked out of her office, and ran into Dr. Ranswell leaving his office. "Dr. Scully," he greeted

"Hello, Dr. Ranswell" She answered.

"I was just on my way to tell you, my patient developed a fever so we will not be doing the surgery today. So really you'll just be covering any emergencies until the end of your shift, or should I say Dr. Rosa's shift." he said

"Thanks for informing me, Dr." she replied. A pain in her head made her wince.

"You ok, Dr. Scully?" he asked

"Yes, Just a slight headache." she replied.

He pointed towards the lights. "These lights are to blame they are so dim."

"Im hoping it stays just a slight headache. Im prone to migraines and when they are bad they are incapacitating to me" she said. She decided she may as well place nice to him, "Im just going to grab a water so I can swallow some advil" she said.

(Dr. Ranswell's point of view)

He had heard that she had a patient that was brain dead. He had to get his hands on that patients information, he had a deadline to meet. He needed to see if that man would be a match for one of his boss's clients.

If he could only get her to hand the patient over to him, ironically she just gave him the answer. He has dealt with situations like this in the past. He had in his possession, an experimental drug that could actually induce a migraine, it was mainly used for testing the effectiveness of drugs developed to treat migraine headaches.

Dr. Scully just gave him the perfect means to use his drug. It was so easy to slip a bit of this drug into a doctors drink, it is an odorless, colorless liquid. Just a few drops would be all it would take and she would be in the throws of one of the worst migraines she has ever had, complete with light and sound sensitivity, nauseousness. He liked when opportunities like this fell into his lap.

"I was actually going to grab a soda myself" he said following her towards the vending machines.

He watched out of the corner of his eye as she put the dollar into the vending machine. He slid one into the machine next to it and selected a coke.

Well, Dr. Ranswell I am just going to drop these off at the admitting desk and then I will be in m office if you need any help with an procedures." she said opening the bottle and taking a sip.

"Thank you, Dr. Scully, I am on my way there as well." She just made things too simple for me. He smiled as his hands closed around the vial in his pocket.

Mulder approached the door to her office and knocked. The door swung open having not been closed properly. He stuck his head in and noticed she was not there. He walked towards the desk and spotted the note she had left for him.

M,

Be right back, had to drop some files off.

S.

He put the two cups he was holding down and took his jacket off. He sung it over the arm of her chair and sat down to wait for her.

Scully set her water bottle down on the counter and walked around behind the desk. She leaned on the opposite side and started to page through the file making sure she did not miss anything.

No one noticed as Dr. Ranswell quickly removed the cap from her bottle and pulled out the vial from his pocket. He removed the cover and emptied some of it into her bottle. He replaced the cap just as his name was called over the PA system.

"Dr. Ranswell to exam room three plaese, Dr. Ranswell exam room three." The voice called

Perfect timing for him, he hurried away and called over his shoulder "See you later Dr. Scully"

She looked up but he was already gone. She closed her folder and stuck it into the file slots on the counter. She grabbed her water bottle, pausing to take another sip from it and walked back to the elevator to take it up to her office.

The elevator came quickly and she stepped on. She selected the button for her floor and surprisingly it traveled the four floors without stopping. She walked dow nthe hallway to her office and opened the door.

She noticed Mulder sitting behind her desk and said "Hey" she shut the door and walked towards her desk.

"Hey" he said and he reached out for her hand pulling her into his lap.

"My surgery got cancelled" she said reaching for the bottle of advil, she opened it and shook two into her hand. She swallowed them with a gulp of water.

"You ok?" he asked reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, just a headache." she said

He reached for the Starbucks cup on his right and handed it to her. "One venti, skim hazelnut latte, with an extra shot" he said

"You are so my favorite person right now" she said as she took a sip.

"So how long are you free until?" he asked

"Until Im paged. Its actually a really slow night so I may get out earlier than I thought" she said leaning back against his chest.

"Im meeting Doggett for pool at nine, wanna come if your sprung by then?" he asked He looked down at her face and noticed she was squeezing the bridge of her nose "bad headache?" he asked. He was well aware of her propensity for migraines.

"It will go away soon, I am sure." she said.

"So, how are you really feeling about your patient?" he asked

"I honestly am not really feeling anything, and that is bothering me a little. Im more upset at the prospect of his wife refusing to donate his organs because thats what he wanted" she said

"Well thats something." He rubbed her back He reached into his pocket and handed her a hotel key. " We are room 526" he said.

She set the key down on her desk "Thanks" she said. The phone on her desk rang. She reached for it "Dr. Scully?" she said into the phone

"i'll be right there" she hung up the phone and said "I gotta go" she said getting up from his lap.

"Im going to hang out here a while longer, use your computer a little." he said.

"Ok" she said leaning down to kiss him "Maybe I'll be back soon" she said as she grabbed her cup and hurried out the door.

Dr. Ranswell purposely had her paged to the ER. He knew the drugs would be just about taking effect and he wanted to see as the symptoms hit her. He needed to know she would not be a problem.

He watched her approach the desk. Her hand flew to her head, and her eyes squeezed shut. It was already starting. Her other hand gripped the desk, her knuckles turning white.

He walked towards her. "You ok, Dr. Scully?" he asked

"I was...I am...I got paged?" she finally stuttered. she turned to face him. Taking a step towards him. She lots her balance as pain struck in her head. He reached out a hand to steady her and lead her to some chairs. To keep up appearances he was going to be ever helpful to his afflicted co-worker.

"ah seems like your having a migraine after all" he said. His voice thick with sympathy.

He turned towards the desk "Judy, Dr. Scully here is having a pretty serious migraine, do you think we can get her something from the pharmacy to help with the pain?" he asked

"Yes, Dr. Right away." she answered

"Here" he said pulling out his prescription pad he scribbled something down, just get these for her. He tore it off and handed it to her.

"Ill be right back" she said as she hurried away.

"Dr. Scully I had you paged to tell you to go. I knew you had headache and it's a very slow night here if anything happens I am on call and I can handle it. Go home and take care of that migraine. The nurse will be back with some pain killers for you. He got up and walked away.

She groaned and put her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. It had never hit her this fast before. Usually they started out gradually. She hoped Mulder was still here.

She pulled out her phone and dialed his number. "Hello?" he answered

"Please tell me your still here" she gasped out

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked

"My headache has turned into a full scale migraine. I need to leave." she said

"Im still here." he answered "Where are you now?" he asked

"Im in the ER" she said

"Ill be right there." he hung up his phone, stuck it in his pocket and stood up. He pulled his jacket on and he grabbed her bag out of the bottome drawer of her desk.

He walked out of the office and made sure the door was locked. He opted to take the stairs thinking it would be faster. He had lots of experiences with her migraines. The bad ones literally incapacitated her.

He quickly made his way down the stairs and opened the door that led him to the ER. He spotted her right away. She was hunched over in the chair hear head leaned in her hands.

He walked closer. A nurse approached her and handed her a pill bottle. "Here you go Dr. Scully, I hope you feeling better soon."

She mumbled a thanks to the nurse.

He crouched down in front of her. "Hey, Im here lets get you out of here" he said

He reached out and pulled her up into a standing position. Her eyes were clenched shut. He gave up a silent prayer that he decided to drive instead of walk.

"Where's your coat?" he asked her

"didn't bring it" she said her voice laced with pain.

"Ok." he slipped his jacket off and wrapped it around her. He slid an arm around her and she turned into his chest clinging to him. Holding on to her tightly he made his way towards the exit as he half carried her towards it.

He heard her moan. "Mulder..."

He sighed. He slung her bag over his arm and reached down scooping her up into his arms, he hurried out of the doors and to their car. He opened the door and gently set her in the seat. She slumped down covering her face with both hands.

He pulled her seatbelt around her and clicked it into place. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I'll get you into bed fast" he said. He shut the door and hurried around to the drivers side.

He started up the car and drove the block to the hotel quickly. He pulled into the garage and parked as close as possible to the elevator. He rushed around to her side and opened the door. He reached in and undid her seat belt and eased her out of the car onto her feet.

"You ok to walk?" he asked.

"I think so" she said

She clung to his side again burying her head into his chest. He helped her up the curb and to the front of the elevator. He pressed the button and the elevator opened with a loud ding.

She groaned, and he winced knowing exactly the pain she was in.

He slide his key card into the slot and pressed 5 for the 5th floor. The elevator traveled quickly and the doors opened again with a ding on the 5th floor. He guided her towards their room and opened the door.

Once they were inside he closed the door and brought her over to the bed. He quickly went to the windows and shut the drapes bathing the room in darkness.

He kneeled down in front of her and removed her shoes "Do you need anything?" he asked

She handed him the bottle clutched in her hand. He looked at the label. Vicodin. A clear indicator of her pain.

He walked to the bathroom to get her a glass of water. He walked back to her and opened the bottle and shook out a pill for her. He handed it to her and watched as she took it with a gulp of water.

"im going to call Doggett and tell him I can't meet him tonight." he said

"No, Mulder you go. I need a few hours of darkness and no noise. I'll be ok" she said

"Ok, but I still have a while until I meet him" he picked her legs up and swung them to bed and he climbed in next to her. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her forehead. "Ive never seen one hit you so sudden"

"I know, it came on really fast." she said

"When is the last time you ate something?" he asked

"This morning with you" she said "I can't eat now, I feel to nauseous"

"We'll get you something later" he said

"Mulder, I love like crazy but can you please not talk so loudly?" she asked

"Im sorry" he whispered

"Make sure you kick his ass at pool. If I were coming we could double team him" she said

"Hey thats your former partner your talking about!" he said with mock anger

"Mulder, he was never, ever my partner, Your the only one i've had and the only one i'd ever want."

"Ah Dr. Ranswell, your a hard man to get in touch with" The voice spoke over the phone, heavy with a Russian accent.

"I had patients, I apologize." he said

"I hear from your messages that you have a liver for me?" the voice asked

"I do, the family has agreed to organ donation, I can easily just say the liver is unusable, too damaged" Dr. Ranswell replied.

"So, then it will be the same pick up as usual. I will send an ambulance and some of my men will pick up the organ. Good work, Dr. As they say in your country, the check is in the mail."

Both men hung up their phones.

Mulder walked into the bar and noticed John Doggett right away. He was sitting at the bar. Mulder approached him and said "Hey, sorry Im a little late"

Doggett called out to the bartender "Can I get two more bears?" he asked

"Monica didn't want to come?" Mulder asked

"Ahhh no she is having some type of video email meeting thing with her sister. Is Dana working late tonight?" he asked

"No, She is upstairs. She sometimes gets migraines and she got pretty bad one." he replied

"ah shit, we could've done this another time then" Doggett said

"No, she is ok, She took some painkillers that knocked her out" he said

The bartender placed a bottle of bear in front of both of them.

"Well, I have to say Mulder, it is sorta weird sitting here with you like this" Doggett said

"I agree, it is weird. We did not really start off on the right foot you and I" Mulder said

"Yeah, we didn't. We clashed right away." Doggett agreed.

Mulder glanced back to the area where the pool tables were. "Looks like there is a long wait for a table." he said

"Yeah, We may have to try some other time" he said

"Well Scully likes pool, maybe we can get her to play tomorrow night" Mulder said

Doggett looked shocked "She plays pool?" he exclaimed

"Yes, She plays pool very well." Mulder said

"Wow. I would have never thought that." he said

"Damn, too bad we never got to play even one game" Doggett said to Mulder as they walked towards the hotel lobby.

"Yeah, it is. I'd like to hang out more but I feel really bad leaving her up there in so much pain." Mulder said turning to look at him.

"I understand. One of my bags that ironically had all my bathroom stuff did not make it, So im gonna try and make that drug store thats in the mall before it closes." he said

"Ahhhh that sucks" he said

"How bout we have dinner or lunch tomorrow, I know Skinner wants us to try and shoot out some more ideas" He asked

"Yeah, sounds good, give me a call in the morning." Mulder said

"Ok, Mulder talk to you then" Doggett said before he turned and walked towards the exit.

Mulder walked in the direction of the elevators. The elevator came quickly. On the ride up, He hoped she was feeling better, and he felt guilty that he'd left her alone.

The elevator doors slide open and he walked down the hallway to their room. When he opened the door he saw the room was still dark. The light from the hallway shone into the room and illuminated her still figure. She was sitting with her knees bent and her head resting on her arms. At least she changed from her scrubs into a pair of red satin pajamas.

He walked in and softly closed the door. She looked up at him.

"Hey, feeling any better?" he asked

"No" she said "Not even a little"

"Awwww" he said. He kicked his sneakers off and stretched out next to her on the bed. "Come here" he said holding his arms out to her.

She moved closer to him. She moved in between his legs and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Your back so soon" she said into his chest "Not that Im complaining"

"Yeah, bar was really crowded. Could not get a pool table, and I have a feeling he really wanted to get back to Monica." he said with a laugh "but that's fine with me, because I wanted to get back to you too" His hand stroked her hair and down her back. He heard a slight groan from here and felt her whole body tense.

"Oh god this one is so bad" she moaned. A wave of nausea hit her. She quickly jerked out of his arms and dashed for the bathroom.

He jumped up and ran after her. When he got into the bathroom he saw her kneeling at the toilet, one hand trying to hold her hair back as she threw up the little that was in her stomach.

He knelt behind her and held her hair for her, his other arm looped around her waist holding her.

Finally after a few minutes the heaving subsided. "You ok?" he asked

"yeah" she weakly mumbled

"stay there, ill be right back." He rose and reached to the towel rack and walked to the sink. He turned the faucet on and wet a small wash cloth.

She moved down from the toilet and rested her face against the cold tile.

He turned back to her "Lets get you up off the floor" he said

"Just, leave me here please" she moaned

He was well used to dealing with her migraines. "No, lets get you up. We'll wash your face and brush your teeth it will make you feel so much better." He reached down and slowly pulled her to a standing position. He helped her to the sink.

He filled a glass with water and handed it to her. "No, Mulder I don't think I can" she moaned

"I'll help you" he said. He bathed her face with the cool wash cloth. He reached for her tooth brush and squeezed some toothpaste on it.

He handed her the tooth brush and she started to half heartedly brush her teeth, all the while with her eyes squeezed shut. When she was finished he passed her the glass. She rinsed the mouth out. She looked at him and said "Thank you"

He pulled her to his chest, dropping a kiss on her head and said "Anytime"

"I feel like a helpless idiot" she said

"Your not an idiot" he said kissing her again "Your allowed to not feel well"

He pulled back from her and squinted at her face in the dark room, he could still see her grimacing in pain. He grabbed her hand. "Lets get you laying down again, you should take another pain killer"

He took her hand and led her into the other room. He walked with her to the bed, he straightened out the blankets and pulled them back. With a wave of his hand he indicated for her to get on the bed. He opened her bottle of pills and handed her another one along with a glass of water.

"Your too good to me" she said as she put the pill in her mouth and swallowed.

He took his jeans off and climbed into bed with her. "You would do the same for me" he said

"I would" she said

"Lay down with me" he said drawing her down to his chest

"Mulder you don't have to go to sleep now, you can watch TV if you want" she said

"No, im fine. You just rest." he said

When she awoke a few hours later she still had a headache but at the second it was bearable. Her eyes drifted to the bedside clock it 1:57 am. She turned to her side, Mulder was sound asleep on the other side of the bed.

A few minutes prior she had called the hospital to check on Mr. Tining's status. She found out from a nurse that Mrs. Tining had agreed to donate her husbands' organs. All except for the liver had been viable for transplantation. She got up from the bed and walked over to the window, she opened the curtain just a little so she could see out. She leaned her forehead against the glass.

She felt guilty. It took a while for her feeling to surface, once the pain subsided the guilt was heavy and thick. She left her patient who was an organ donor with a Doctor under suspicion for selling organs on the black market and any of those viable organs could have served just that purpose.

She was barely at the window for five minutes before she felt Mulder's arms circle around her waist. "Hey, you ok?" he asked

"Sorry if I woke you" she said

"You didn't, I thought you just got up for the bathroom or something but then you didn't come back." he said

"sorry" she said. The tone of her voice sounding distracted

"What are you thinking about?" he asked

she sighed, but she did not answer him.

"Scully?" he pressed waiting for her answer

"It's my fault" he heard her whisper

He was confused. her fault? "Your fault? what's your fault?" he asked "Turn around, look at me" he said

she turned and he took her hand and led her to a sofa that was near the window. He sat and pulled her to his lap. He put his hand on her cheek guiding her face to look at his. "what's your fault?"

"My patient from today. I left him there, he was an organ donor. I left him there with Dr. Ranswell." she said. Her voice shook as she spoke.

He took that as a warning sign. If he didn't get a handle on this she was going to have a panic attack, on top of her migraine, not a good idea. He put his hand up to her other cheek. "Listen to me, you are in control here. Start breathing for me like I showed you before" he said gently

"Im ok Mulder, it's not happening now" she said

"Well I think it might." he said looking at her with concern

'It's not" she said. A surge of anger flowed through her body. She got up from his lap and walked back to the window

He was not sure if it was anger or frustration in her tone. He stood and followed her. He put his arms back around her pulling her back to his chest. He could fell the tension in her body. "Talk to me" he pleaded

"Can I just feel something without having to talk about it. Without defining it for you?" she snapped at him

Her words hurt him, they cut deep. He let go of her. "fine. whatever you want" he said walking away. He laid back down on the bed and turned his back to her. She was always irritable when she had a migraine flair up. He was just trying to help her. He really thought they were long past the stage of her pulling away like that

She sighed. She already felt bad for what she said. "Mulder..."

"Feel what you have to feel" he said.

'oh god' she thought. he is mad me now. She suddenly felt so hot. She walked to the bathroom. she turned the faucet on and cupped her hands under the stream bring the cool water up to bathe her face.

She turned the water off and stood up straight to look at herself in the mirror. She hurt him. He was just trying to help her and she said such mean things to him.

She could not stand to look at herself. She closed her eyes, and started to back up. She backed up until her back was against the wall. She slid down the wall.

She hurt him. After all he done to help her. She brought her hands up to face. One hand snagging on the chain of the necklace, she looked down at the necklace he had given her last night. A loud sob escaped her. She pressed her hands to her face and cried. Loud gut wrenching sobs.


	15. Chapter 15

Mulder was on his feet as soon as the first sob reached his ears. He made it to the bathroom in three long strides. He kneeled down next to her. "Scully" he called holding on to her shoulders

She dropped her hands when she heard him and stared at him, tears running down her face "Please don't be mad at me, Im sorry. Don't hate me" she sobbed

He pulled her into his arms. "I could never, ever hate you. Im not mad. I love you." He leaned back from her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I didn't mean to say those things." she sobbed She wrapped her arms her arms round clinging to him and she pressed her face into his neck.

"I know" he said "it's ok." He was now cursing his decision to snap back a her.

"No it's not ok. I was mean to you. " she sobbed.

He was getting uncomfortable from his crouched position on the floor. "It's ok. It's in the past. I am not mad at you" he said rubbing her back

"You should be" she said not loosening her hold.

"Come on. Lets go in the other room" he said

She nodded. Sliding back out of his lap.

He got to his feet and reached his hands down to her. She took his hands and he pulled her to her feet. He leaned forward holding her face in his hands. "Hey" he said

Her eyes met his. "I love you. Ok?" he asked Leaning in to kiss her. " He let go of her face and grabbed her hand. "Lets go" he said leading her out of the room.

He led her to the bed and sat down, pulling her with him. He ran his finger tips lightly down the side of her face "Feeling better?" he asked

She shrugged. "A little" she answered. She reached out grabbing his hand in both of hers. Squeezing it tightly she said "I am really, really sorry" she said

"I know you are" he said "It's not a big deal"

"You can't take back words, and the hurt they cause" she said softly

"Yes, that is true. However, when your experiencing stress and pain sometimes we lash out with out realizing it" he said

"I still feel horrible about it" she said

"Well if you don't mind can we talk about it? All of it." he asked

She nodded. Wincing as the light from the windows washed over her face.

"I'll close the curtain" he said

She moved over on the bed making room for him. Sitting with her back against the headboard. He came back and climbed in besides her. He reached for her hand and turned slightly so he could see her face.

"I guess this is how it started" she began. "I woke up and could not get back to sleep. I called the hospital to check on Mr. Tining, my patient. I found out that all of his organs were donated except for his liver, the only one that was unusable. I thought that any or all of those organs could have been sold." she looked down.

"Well there's ways to see where these organs went, right?" he asked

"Yes, I can find out what hospitals they went to" she said

"Well then we'll do that, and right now as far as you know they all could've went to patients that needed them" he said squeezing her hand.

"I was feeling guilty that it may have happened. I got aggravated when I told you I was ok, and you did not listen to me." she said

"I did listen. I was just looking at all the warning signs. I saw so many. I thought you were going to have a panic attack, as far as i was concerned you were. And I will say, if I see those warning signs again I will do exactly the same thing even if you get mad again" he said

"Ok, I can accept that, but can't promise you I wont get mad" she said

"deal. Just like old times then. I'll be concerned and try to help and you get all pissed off" he joked

"Mulder!" she said with mock anger before a giggle slipped out.

"So you think that was funny?" he asked "Then you'll love this!" He reached out and grabbed his fingers digging into her sides tickling her.

"Mulder!" she gasped out between giggles.

Relishing the sound of her laughter he did not stop. His fingers danced over her ticklish spots, which were many. She squirmed in his grasp trying to break free. He effortlessly pinned her to the bed. Hovering over her he still continued his assault.

Not knowing what else to do to make him stop she reached up and grabbed his head bringing it down to hers. She kissed him. Pressing her lips against his in a long searing kiss that left them both breathless when it ended.

"You are tricky" he said tapping her nose

"What else was I supposed to do?" she asked "Would you rather I pee my pants? Because that was very close to happening." she said "Now move" she ordered

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips

"Mulder, I have to pee!" she yelled

He moved and she wriggled out from under him and dashed for the bathroom.

6:13 am

Sun streaming in from the window shone on his face. He grimaced as he opened his eyes. He noticed her standing at the window again. He stretched and swung his legs to the floor.

He got up from the bed and walked over to her. He slipped his arms around her waist and said "Good morning" he said into her ear.

"Morning" she said "How is it that I am always aware of your presence yet you can still sneak up on me?" she asked covering his hands with her own

"Because Im stealthy." he whispered into her ear. The shirt she was wearing slide off her shoulder baring her creamy skin. He kissed from her ear to her shoulder and back "How long have you been up?" he asked

"not very long." she said

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"I feel good" she said

"Thats good." he said

"Mulder?" she asked

"hmmmm?" he asked resting his chin on top of her head

"I am so incredibly hungry." she said

He spun her around and pushed her back to the window pressing against her. "Im hungry to" he said as his lips descended on hers

The kiss was a short one but it still left her breathless "I am always hungry for you but right now it's food I need" she said

"Ok, you wound me, but ok." he said "Room service?" he asked suggestively

"Mulder, if we don't leave this room in order to get food I don't think I will get a chance to eat." She said "But how about a rain check?" she asked moving her hands down she squeezed his ass

"Your an evil woman" he said. Pressing against her even further.

"Maybe, but you still love me" she said

"this is true" he said leaning in and kissing her again

"If I was evil would I ask you to join me in the shower?" she asked

"That depends" he replied

"Depends? On what?" she asked

"It depends on what activities happen in said shower" he said

"Im hungry Mulder, so unless you can be quick..." she trailed off as his lips trailed along her collar bone and up her neck

"Oh I can be quick" his voice rumbled into her ear

"Maybe not too quick" she said

An hour and a half later they were sitting in the restaurant, American Standard where they had burgers a few nights ago. They were at the same curved booth.

They were both had steaming cups of coffee in front of them. "I think I want waffles" Scully said

"So get waffles" Mulder said. They were sitting in the curved section of the booth, she sat close to him.

"I will, with lots of butter syrup" she said

"ahhh not feeling so health conscious today, huh?" he teased poking her in the side

"not really, my hunger is taking over at this point" she said. She groaned when she spotted Doggett and Reyes walk in to the restaurant. They spotted them right away and they started walking towards them.

Mulder looked up at her groan and noticed them too. "Not feeling like being friendly today?" he asked looking over at her

"Considering it's saturday I was hoping to keep you all to myself today" she said

He draped his arm across her shoulders, he drew her closer to him and whispered "is that so?"

"mmmhmm" she said "i don't want to share you today" she said

"You don't have to share me, Im all yours" he said

"Well I get the feeling Im sharing you today" she mumbled

Doggett and Reyes stopped at their table. Doggett said "Mind if we join you?"

"Not at all" Mulder said. He removed his arm from her shoulders and reached for his coffee cup.

Doggett and Reyes slid into the booth.

He replaced his arm around her shoulders.

A waiter walked by and placed two coffee cups on the table in front of Doggett and Reyes, he filled both cups and placed two menus on the table.

Doggett glanced over at Scully and said "Mulder told me you had a headache last night, feeling better today?" he asked

"Yes, much better" she said

"Oh Dana thats a beautiful necklace" Reyes said pointing "

"Thank you" she said "Mulder bought it for me the other day"

"Mulder didn't know you had taste in jewelry." Doggett Joked

"Well" he said moving his arm and tucking some stray hairs behind her ear "I like to spoil my lady"

"And he got her the matching earrings!" Reyes exclaimed. "He sure does spoil you" she said before looking down at the menu.

"Yes, he does" Scully said as she inched closer to Mulder. Doggett and Reyes were busy looking over the menu, so they did not notice.

He leaned in to her ear and whispered "Are you ok?"

"Yeah" she whispered back "Being with them is just bringing back some memories" she said

"We'll talk about them later" he said leaning in to kiss her. He put his arm back around her. He noticed Reyes looking at them and he smiled at her.

"So Dana did you have to work late last night?" Reyes asked

"No, I was there about five hours and then I left because of a migraine, I only had two procedures to do and one got canceled anyway" she said

"You still get those migraines?" Reye's asked "I remember how hard it was for you to function at work them" she said

"Yeah, I still get them." she said. Remembering a time when Mulder was not with her made a chill pass up her spine

Mulder feeling her shiver moved his hand down to her waist drawing her a bit closer. He rubbed circles on her side with his hand. It was uncomfortable for him to hear of the time when he was not around as well.

"Hey Mulder so are we on for tonight still?" Doggett asked

"You bet!" he exclaimed

Scully turned to him "tonight?" she asked

"Yeah he challenged us to play pool, teams, us vs them" he said indicating John and Monica

"Pool John?" Reyes asked

"Hey it could be fun, Mon" Doggett said

The waiter approached asking for their order. "Are you all set to order?" he asked

"Im all set" Scully said "are you?" she asked Mulder

"Im good to go, you guys?" he asked Doggett and Reyes

"Im ready" Doggett replied

"Me too" Reyes said

"Sir?" the waiter asked starting with Doggett

"Oh I'll take the eggs benedict" he replied

The waiter looked to Reyes.

"Ill have an omelet with ham, mushrooms, cheddar cheese, peppers, and onions" she replied

Doggett shook his head. "Its amazing you stay so fit the way you eat" he mumbled

"Juice or more coffee?" he asked them both

Scully whispered to Mulder 'I'll be right back, order me the waffles." she slid out of the booth and walked toward the rest rooms

The waiter looked to Mulder. "ill have the an order of french toast, and she'll take the waffles and give us a side of bacon too" he said

"Very well" the waiter said walking away

"Mulder is she ok?" Reyes asked "she seems so distant"

"She is ok. She had a rough night, she is just tired" he replied

"Yeah Mon, she just needs time for her coffee to take effect. She'll be fine in no time" He said

Mulder almost laughed out loud. "If they only knew" he thought

Scully cam back a few seconds later. She slid back into the booth.

Mulder took her hand and brought it to his lips.

She looked at Mulder " I had a message from work, I don't have to be back until tuesday, i don't even have any current patients right now" she said

"Thats good, tuesday is when I start there" he said

Reyes laughed. "I think its really funny I will be your secretary"

"Yeah it is actually, you can't file to save your life" Doggett joked

Mulder and Scully laughed.

"Hey, I carry a gun why do I need to file?" Reyes asked

"Because, its nice to keep things orderly once in a while" He said back

two waiters approached them and set plates in front of all of them.

Reyes's phone range. She looked down at the display "Shit its Tiffany again, excuse me John" she said as she waited for him to slide out "Hold on Tiffany" she said into the phone "sorry" she mouthed to all of them

Doggett got up and let her out and then turned to Mulder and Scully "That's her sister, she is getting married, I am so sick of hearing about all of it." he shook his head "I'll be right back" he walked in the direction of the rest rooms.

"hmmm" Mulder said "the food comes and everyone goes away" He poured some syrup on his french toast and took a bite

Scully poured some syrup on her waffles and also took a bite "the waffles are so good" she said

He turned to her. "Your awfully quiet. You ok?" he asked taking another bite

"Yeah, Im fine. It's just weird, I don't know what to say to them, and seeing them bring back so many bad memories." she said

He wrapped his arm around her hugging her the best he could in the booth "That's why I thought playing pool would be a good idea, if we have some fun with them maybe it'll get the awkwardness out of the way." he said

Reyes came back to the table followed by Doggett. "God, weddings are so stressful" she said rolling her eyes

"John said your sister is getting married" Scully said

"Yeah she is. It will be the social event of the season" she said as she took a big bite of her omelet.

Doggett laughed "This wedding is probably running her folks a bout a quarter of a mil" he said

"wow, thats some wedding" Mulder said. He noticed Scully's coffee cup was empty and he signaled for the waiter. He promptly came over and refilled it.

She smiled at him "Thanks" she said as she poured cream into her cup.

"Anytime, hows the waffles" he asked

"So good, how your french toast it looks so good" she said

He slid his plate towards her "want some?"

When they were not paying attention Doggett reached over and grabbed Reye's hand and gave it a quick squeeze.

"mmmm that is good, Mulder" Scully said as she reached out and grabbed a piece of bacon.

"Jesus Monica!" Doggett exclaimed "How the hell did you pack that away so fast?" he eyed her already empty plate

Mulder looked over his mouth hanging open.

"Wow, Monica you even eat faster than Mulder" Scully said with a laugh

She shrugged. "growing up with my brother you either ate fast or you lost your food" she said

Scully laughed. "That sounds like how it was in my house growing up" she said

Fifteen minutes later they had finished their breakfast. They were just waiting to get their check.

"I need a nap" Doggett said leaning back

"I got to call my sister, again" Reyes said with a wince. Sorry to cut things short, should we meet around 8:00 tonight?" she asked

Mulder nodded "that sounds good" he said

The waiter dropped the check on the table, he lingered for a full minute glancing down the v - neck of Scully's shirt. She was totally oblivious looking at her phone.

Reyes started at the waiter shocked as his audacity.

Doggett started too, not knowing what to say.

Mulder looked pissed. And finally blurted out "Dude?" he said gesturing towards Scully. The waiter scurried away.

"What?" Scully asked looking confused at Mulder and then at Doggett and Reyes.

"That waiter was looking right down your shirt" Reyes said

"No, he was not" Scully said

"Yes, he was" Mulder said angrily

Doggett reached for the check, pulling out his wallet he dropped two twenties into the black leather folder. "I got it" he said as he watched Mulder reach for his wallet.

The waiter came back giving Scully another lingering glance before walking away.

"Im am seriously going to punch that guy!" Mulder said through clenched teeth


	16. Chapter 16

"Your so cute when your grumpy and pouty" Scully said as they walked through the mall after leaving the restaurant.

Scully was wearing a pair of dark jeans with a brown v-neck sweater. The sweater was exactly tight but it clung in certain places. It also exposed an inch of her skin when she moved a certain way. Mulder loved the way the sweater looked but the waiter ogling her had really put him in a bad mood.

He walked next to her also dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. "Please don't be grumpy anymore" she asked holding on to his arm as they walked.

"Im not grumpy, im pissed off" he said "I don't like the way he was looking at you, then he had the balls to come back and do it again!" he ranted

"Mulder... who cares if he looked, I don't" she said

"I care" he said

They walked towards the elevators. He put his arm around her as they waited. "I didn't realize this sweater was so low cut when I bought it." she said

"I love this sweater" he said trailing his finger along the exposed skin at her waist. "I just don't like the way he was looking at you"

"When girls check you out, and they do all the time, I always feel kinda flattered because I know that your mine and im the one you picked" she said

He placed his hand on the small of her back pulling her closer to him, "I think a little differently, your mine and im the only one that can look at you like that" he said "and if I recall a few days ago in Starbucks and your little display" he said touching her nose

"Ok, well I lied, I don't want you to be grumpy all day, and if we ever see him again then your entitled to one lurid display of public affection then ok?"

"That sounds like a deal he said"

Mulder was sitting at the desk in their room checking his email on Scully's lap top.

Scully was laying in the center off the bed, she leaned back on the on the pillows and her head resting on her hands. Pretty Woman was on the tv. It had been Melissa's favorite movie. She rolled onto her back and closed her eyes and smiled at the happy memory of her sister.

She felt the bed dip next to her. She opened her eyes and Mulder was on his side, his head propped up with his arm looking down at her. His hand slipped under the hem of her sweater and splayed out on her stomach.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked

"Just a memory" she said reaching up and touching his face

"A good memory huh?" he asked

"Pretty Woman was Melissa's favorite movie. She would watch it when ever she was feeling sad or upset and it would make her feel better. Watching it now makes me think of her" she said smiling again.

"That is a happy memory" he said

"Yeah, it is a happy memory" she said. Her eyes flicked back to the tv "God I would kill for legs like hers" she said

"Oh no" Mulder said shaking his head "I happen to really like your legs" he said.

"If I had longer legs, I would look so much better when I wear skirts, and jeans I'd be able to wear the really low rise jeans and not look ridiculous." she said laying flat on her back and looking up at him.

"I disagree." He trailed a hand from below her knee all the way up her thigh "You look hot in everything you wear" he said leaning down to meet her lips in a kiss.

She looked back to the tv noting it was Melissa's favorite part, the part where she got dressed up and Edward too her to the opera. "This was her favorite part" she said smile gracing her lips again.

Mulder ran his finger over her lips. "Im glad you your having some good memories, you were having some bad ones earlier"

"yeah, not necessarily bad memories, just memories of the times without you" she reached out grabbing the remote and shut the tv off, sensing they were about to delve into a serious topic.

"I hope I give you happy memories now" he said

She shifted her position on the bed moving up further on the pillows. She reached up and pulled his head down to rest on her chest just below the swell of her breasts. She threaded her hand into his hair

He grabbed her other hand and held on to it.

"Mulder, I have a lot of happy memories with you. So many." she said

"There is lots of bad ones too" he said

"Well, Mulder good and bad, all that has happened to us is what led us to this point, and I would not change any of it if it meant that I would not be laying here with you right now" she said

"Even William?" he asked

She let out a sigh. He squeezed her hand tighter. "Mulder I believe that we were meant to bring him into the world, but maybe we were not meant to raise him. Where ever he is now is where he is supposed to be, and we are right where we're supposed to be. With each other, Together. I love you and I am right where I want to be."

He planted a kiss on the palm of her hand and said "I love you too. More than I could ever say" He could hear the sound of her heart beating in his ear and it comforted him. He laid just like that while longer. He noticed her breathing had evened out and gotten slower. He looked up at her face and saw she had fallen asleep.

He moved her hand from his hair and moved his head from her chest. She stirred and mumbled his name "Mulder?" she asked

He ran his fingers down her cheek "Im just moving, this can't be a comfortable position for you to sleep in" he said

"Its ok, I liked having you there. Your so warm" she said

"Stand up a minute" he said reaching for her hand

She yawned and took his hand "Why am I so tired?" she asked as he pulled her to her feet.

"We had a late night and you were not feeling well." he said. he pulled down the blanket and kicked off his shoes. He climbed in and opened his arms to her.

She moved to the bed and pulled her into his arms. her head resting in his chest and he pulled the blankets up over them.

"Im not going to be able to sleep later now" she mumbled

"It's ok, sleep now" Mulder said rubbing her back. He was pretty tired too. They both could use a nap.

It was four hours later when Mulder woke up. Scully was no longer in his arms, in her sleep she shifted to her side. He liked to watch her sleep she always looked so peaceful while sleeping.

He had an idea for something fun for the two of them to do today. If the weather was nice maybe they could go for a hike. He got up out of the bed and walked to the window to look out.

He was met with dark skies and pouring rain. "Damn. Well scratch that" he thought

Scully sat up in bed, and looked around for Mulder. She saw him staring out the window with his hands on his hips. She got up and walked over to him.

She put an arm around his waist and snuggled into his side. "What are you looking at?" she asked

His arm slid down holding her too him. "Well I was thinking maybe we could go on a hike or do something outside, but that plan was short lived." he said gesturing towards the rain.

"That would have been nice" she said

"Do you have any ideas?" he asked

"hmmmm well I do know I would like to get some coffee" she said

"Of course you do" he said kissing her head

"We don't have to do anything really" she said "Im perfectly happy doing nothing as long as its with you"

"Do you want to go swimming?" he asked

"that actually sounds very fun, only if you don't make me race you again" she said

"I never made you race me" he said

"You challenged me Mulder! You know I can't ever say no to a challenge. Please no racing?" she said as she stood on her toes to kiss him

"Ok, no racing" he said "But you have to help me kick Doggett's ass when we play pool later. He seriously doubts your ability and thinks he can take us. " he said

"Don't you worry Mulder I don't plan on losing. I don't think I brought a bathing suit" she said

"I packed you one" he said with a grin

She raised an eyebrow at him "Please tell me you did not pack me a bikini" she said

He shook his head "I packed you the blue one piece one. Did you really think I was going to let other people see you in that bikini?" he asked

"Thank you" she said "Well lets get changed" she said

They had spent the next few hours swimming. It was fun. The last hour Scully sat with her legs dangling in the pool watching as Mulder swam fast like he liked too.

They had both showered and changed. She was waiting for Mulder to finish getting ready then they were going to grab a bite to eat before going to meet up to play pool.

She was dressed in dark jeans and a snug silky black top that had a low scoop neck and black heeled boots that added a few inches to her height.

Mulder came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a blue shirt. He whistled when he saw her. He walked up and pulled her into his arms "You look really good" he said leaning to kiss her.

"So do you" she said

"you ready to go?" he asked

"yes" she said "lets go"

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked

"How about we just head to the bar now? im sure we can eat something there" she said

"Sounds good" he said "You'll let me know if bad memories come up?" he said bringing his hands up to cup her face

"I promise." she said

"ok, lets kick some ass" he said

"You ready to lose big time Mulder?" Doggett asked as he set the balls up on the pool table.

"Oh Im confident in our abilities" Mulder replied. "You guys need another beer?" He asked Doggett

"I'll take one, you Mon?" he asked

"Yeah, I could use one" Reyes replied.

He turned to Scully. "How about you?" he asked

"I'll come help" she said sliding off the stool she was sitting on.

They walked up to the bar and waited for the bartender to notice them. She turned around leaning up against the bar and she turned around and looked up at him. She had a smile on her face.

He leaned forward and said "what are you smiling about?"

"hmmm Im just thinking about how good you look" she said putting her arms around him.

The bartender asked him what he wanted. "I'll take two bud lights and two sam lights" he said. The bartender walked away to get the beers "Well your looking good yourself" he leaned closer to her and placed his hands on either side of her holding her in place.

She moved closer and reached up to kiss him "It's so nice to see you so at ease now" she said

He shrugged "It's good to no longer be a fugitive" he said He leaned his forehead down to hers "will you do a shot with me?" he asked

"are you trying to convince them we are drunk so they will think they can beat us?" she asked with a grin

"You know me too well" he said "so will you? I know they're watching us right now"

"I'll do it." she said

The bartender placed the bottles down on the counter and removed the tops.

"Can we get two shots of makers?" Mulder asked

The bartender nodded, and turned to get the bourbon. He placed the glasses in front of them.

Mulder nodded his thanks, picked a glass up for him and handed her one. "Ready?"

She clinked her glass with his and then they both drank the shot and set the glasses back on the bar.

She laughed and pulled his head down so she could whisper in his ear "Are you trying to get me drunk?" she asked

"Possibly. I believe it is my turn to get you all inebriated." he said

"Ok, We should get back now." she said

They walked back towards the pool table area. Mulder handed Reyes and Doggett the Bud lights, and Scully passed him his beer.

"Should we flip to see who breaks?" Doggett asked

"Sounds good" Mulder said "You pick," he said to Reyes

Mulder flipped a coin and held it in his hand waiting for her.

"Tails" she said

He moved his hand and said "Heads it is" He handed Scully the pool cue.

Mulder leaned back drank from his beer. He watched Scully as she stood at the center of the end of the pool table and she leaned down taking aim, she drew back and hit the cue ball sinking the 9 ball into the left corner pocket. "Stripes" Mulder called stinking his hand to her for the pool cue.

Mulder walked to the end of the table where the cue ball stopped and leaned down to look at the balls on the table. He took aim hoping to sink the 12 ball in to the right center pocket, he hit the cue ball a little too hard and ended up sinking that as well. "Damn" he muttered

"Scratch" Doggett called grinning he handed the pool cue to Reyes.

Mulder sat on a stool near the table and Scully walked over to him. She stood between his legs and leaned back. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and held her. They both watched as Reyes walked the perimeter of the table trying to figure her best shot.

"Come on Mon" Doggett muttered.

She finally bent down and took aim. She shot the cue ball to the left corner going for the 2 and the 5 ball clustered near the corner. She missed both balls and the cue ball hit the side of the table and bounced back toward the center.

Mulder let go of her "Go kick some ass" he said to her smacking hers as she walked away

She stood for a second cue stick in hand tilting her head to the side. She leaned down just a inch or so from the green. She aimed and gave the cue a swift tap and it sailed and bounced off the side moving across to sink 11 and the and 14 ball.

"Thats my girl" Mulder called pulling her into a hug "You look so hot when you play pool" he whispered into her ear. He released her and walked to the table. He bent and effortlessly hit the 15 ball into the left center pocket.

"Don't pout John" Reyes called taking a drink from her beer

Scully took the cue form Mulder and handed him her beer "hold that for me, will you?" she said with a grin. She walked to one of the corners and aimed for a the 13 ball which was slightly off center at the other end of the table.

"No way will she get that" Doggett said shaking his head

"Hey, don't distract my partner" he joked. He too thought there was no way she would

She hit the ball hard and it sailed toward the other end just touching the 13 ball slightly, sending sailing toward the left corner.

"Shit" Doggett exclaimed "your on my team next"

"nah, I'll stick with Mulder. We got a good thing going on." she said with a smile handing Mulder the cue stick

He bent aiming for the 10 ball, he did not shoot hard enough, the cue ball hit the ten ball only sending it a few inches.

Mulder went to stand in back of Scully again, wrapping his arms around her "So how about another shot?" he asked digging his fingers onto her side tickling her. She laughed.

Reyes stood and pulled out a camera and quickly snapped a picture of the two of them. Neither of them noticed. She smiled, and thought that she would get a copy of it for the tomorrow. She was slightly bored with playing pool, she hoped that it would end soon.

Doggett lucked out. The cue ball was right in front of the 7 ball and the 7 ball was just inches from one of the center pockets. He lightly tapped the cue ball and it hit the 7 ball with just enough force to send it into the pocket. "Your turn Mon" He said handing her the pool cue.

"I am so bored with this already" Reyes mumbled. She leaned down and not really aiming at anything hit the ball from one corner to the other luckily hitting the 7 ball.

"Great shot. Monica!" Doggett said reaching for the cue

"Just luck. I was not aiming to get it in it just happened." she said

"Thats just great. Its that what you were thinking when you shot the guy that had me at gunpoint last week?" he asked Irritation evident in his tone.

Reyes rolled her eyes "Im going to get a another beer, anyone else want?" she asked

"We'll take one" Scully said

Doggett bent over the table. Obviously aiming for the 3 ball. He hit the ball with force and the 3 ball and the cue ball went into the right center pocket. "damn" he muttered.

Monica waited to see if it would be her turn and walked off towards the bar.

Scully took the pool cue from Mulder. She looked at the table in thought. She leaned down and aimed to a spot on the far left side of the table. The only two balls left of theirs was the 10 and the 13. Both balls where near the center touching each other. She set the cue ball in the center of the table and shot it toward the two with force. She was hoping to only get one of them in but was surprised when each went sailing toward a different pocket.

Mulder shot of the stool and ran to her "Yes!" he yelled sticking out his hand for her to slap and pulled her into a hug. "your amazing"

"What the fuck?" Doggett said with confusion "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"My brothers, and Mulder" she said with a grin. "He fine tuned my skills"

"You bet I did" he said with a leer. "Look how perfect this ended up" he said as he hit the cue ball which lined up perfectly with the 8 ball into a side pocket.

"You play good" Doggett said as he walked to Reyes at the bar.

Mulder wrapped her in a tight embrace "Nice game" he said leaning in to kiss her.

She responded to his kiss deepening it slightly before pulling away. "He does not like to lose" she said "Mulder, look" she pointed towards the bar where Doggett and Reyes were both locked in an embrace sharing a kiss.

"Huh, I figured they were together" he said

"Guess they want to keep it quiet." she said "Lets not bring it up if they don't" she said

"Maybe we can get them hammered and cut this night short" he said leaning in to kiss her again

"I think I can help with that" She said. She grabbed his hand and they walked towards the bar. They approached Reyes and Doggett. "Winners buy the losers a shot?" she asked

"Yeah sure" Doggett said "Your just trying to distract us so we'll lose again"

"Are you cranky cus we won?" Scully joked

"It was just dumb luck" Doggett replied

"Ahhhh he is cranky" Reyes said reaching out to hit his arm lightly. She handed Mulder and Scully both a beer

"im not cranky" he said looking at her with irritation

Mulder put an arm around her waist pulling her to is side. "I have a feeling he is going to challenge just you. You really bruised his ego" Mulder said into her ear

"Well I can beat him my self." she said back

Reyes looked at Doggett. "Well if your so down about it why don't you ask for a rematch." she said

"I do want a rematch, but I just want to play her." He indicated Scully

"Did I call it or what?" Mulder asked

"What do you mean?" Doggett asked?

"I knew you were going to challenge her. So how bout that shot?" Mulder said

"Sure get her all liquored up so I can win" Doggett said with a smile

"Oh please" Scully said " I could drink 4 shots and still beat you" Scully said confidently

"Is that so?" Doggett asked turning to look at her

"God, why do you get so pissy when you lose at anything?" Reyes asked

Mulder said "you up for this?" he asked Scully

"Well, its not how I expected my night to go, but Im game" she said

"Ha. Typical. You talk a big talk then when it comes time to play you try and back out" Doggett said

"Im not backing out" Scully said Irritation entering her own voice

Reyes shook her head. No matter how much she loved this man she sure hated his stubborn streak. He could not stand to lose.

"Mulder, get me four shots of whatever the crybaby wants, I'll be right back" She said slipping out of Mulder's embrace and walking off towards the bathrooms.

Doggett grinned "Irish whiskey it is!" he said

Mulder smiled. "This is going to be an interesting night." He said

He turned to the bar and motioned for the bar tender. "Can I have in one glass four shots of Irish Whiskey?" he asked

The Bartender nodded. "Jamesons ok for the whiskey?"

"Perfect" Mulder said with a nod.

The bartender set the glass down in front of Mulder.

"I will win this game!" Doggett said with confidence.

"I would not bet on it" Mulder said with a grin.

"You like to make a friendly wager?"Doggett asked

"Yes, I would." Mulder said. "She is going to kick your ass"

Scully returned a moment later, putting her arm around Mulder's waist.

He put his own arm around her. "Here you go" he handed her the glass

"Thanks" she said. She brought the glass to her mouth and drank it down quickly "Lets get this started"

"Shit, your crazy" Doggett exclaimed

"I think your going to fall on your face" Reyes exclaimed

"She'll be fine. trust me" Mulder said knowingly. "Did you get those beers?"

"I did, but should she have one?" she asked

"Yes, I should" Scully said taking it form her. "Come on, lets play"

"You want to go fist?" Doggett asked

"I won't need to" she said confidently

Mulder smiled and put his arm her. "You are really turning me on tonight, you know that?" he whispered to her

"Thats my intention" she said with a smile and leaned in to place a kiss on his check.

She walked over and grabbed a pool cue and stood holding it in both of her hands. He walked over and stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Waiting while Doggett set the balls up.

"I am going to kick his ass" she said

"I believe you" Mulder said "How you feeling?" he asked

"slightly buzzed" she said

"Just slightly? I was always impressed with your alcohol tolerance" he said "your so little its surprising"

Reyes walked over towards them. "You guys look so good together. So happy" she said with a smile.

"Thanks" Mulder said "We are happy"

"Its really good to see you both" she said

"Its good to see you" Scully said turning to smile at her

Doggett walked to the end of the table getting ready to take the first shot and break. He leaned down aimed and shot the cue ball toward the balls in the center. The 9 ball made it into the far left corner pocket. "stripes for me" he said with a big grin on his face. He walked around the table and saw that the cue ball was lined up with the 11 ball. He taped the cue ball but it was not enough it barely hit the 11 ball.

Scully walked the table. The whiskey was starting to take affect slightly. She could feel a warm buzz. She already knew exactly what her first shot would be. Luckily the 2 and 6 balls were touching each other right near the right hand center pocket, Doggett had set the shot up for her nice. She leaned down took aim and shot the cue ball towards the balls hitting them both and sending them into the pockets.

"She is good, Mulder" Reyes said with a smile. "If she beats him he will be pissed for the rest of the night"

"I know she will win this game. I know exactly how she does it too." he said with a smile

She walked around the table and leaned down low to the table. Aiming for the 4 ball she shot the cue ball towards it, it sailed down the table the left corner pocket.

"Damn" Doggett muttered

"Awwww I'll buy you drink to celebrate my victory, long island ice tea, it'll help dull the pain of losing" Scully said with a smile.

"How does she do it?" Reyes asked looking to Mulder

"She tricks him. She bluffs just like its poker. She glances to one spot making him think she is going to shoot a particular ball when its her turn, And he sees that and tries to mess up what he thinks she going to do, when in reality she is not planning on shooting it at all" he said

"Ahhhhh and he is falling for it" she exclaimed

"he is eating it up" Mulder said

Scully walked around to the far side of the table, she could clearly see there was not a ball she could easily get in. So she went with her next best option, ruining an easy shot for him, the 8 and 11 ball were neatly lined up near the left corner pocket, she taped the cue ball slightly sending both toward a jumble of balls in the center.

Mulder walked over to her and said "playing good."

"Im trying." she said, taking a sip from her beer "was not planning on drinking so much though"

"Thats ok, if you get hammered i'll get hammered with you." he said

They both watched as Doggett leaned down, he took aim for the 10 ball in he center at the other end of the table. He hit the cue ball hard sending it sailing down the table. it hit the ball sending into the right corner pocket.

Mulder wanting to add to the illusion she created nudged her and pointed towards the other end of the table where two of her balls were nicely lined up "You need another beer?" he asked

"yes, I do" she said leaning in and furrowing her brows pretending to look at what he pointed out.

Doggett saw where they were pointing and it threw him off. He aimed toward a ball that he hoped would hit one of her balls but it did not even come close. He sighed looking up at Mulder "Mon, you get me another beer?" he asked

"Sure John, you guys need?" she asked

"Sure, we'll take one" Mulder said

she nodded before walking away

"stay here Mulder, its making him lose focus" she whispered

Scully walked around the table standing a few inches from Doggett, she bent down aiming towards the center of the table, she hit the ball and it rolled across the table hitting the 1 ball and sending it to the right pocket on the opposite end. The cue ball stopping just before falling into the pocket.

"Mulder are you like her good luck charm or something?" Doggett called across the table.

He shrugged "Maybe im yours" he said jokingly

"You wish" he said glancing down at the table in time to see the 5 ball fly into a side pocket.

Scully leaned down again aiming for the 7 ball, she did not hit it hard enough and it only moved just a little.

Doggett sank two of his balls before missing again, allowing Scully to quickly sink her two remaining balls followed by the 8 ball.

"You are good!" Doggett said smiling at her "too good for me" he said as he walked off in search of Reyes.

"Mullllllderrrrrrrrrrr" she stretched out his name drawing out the l and the r. Putting her arms around him "Im sort of drunk, and your not, I think thats a problem" she said

He leaned closer to her "Maybe it was my plan all along. To get you drunk so I could take advantage of you" he said leaning in to kiss her

"You found out a long time ago you don't have to get me drunk for that" she said wrapping her arms around his neck

"Don't I know it" he said "ahhh here they come" She turned in his arms so that just one of his arms was around her waist

Doggett and Reyes walked back each carrying two beers. "Here you go" Reyes said handing them each one.

"Thanks" Mulder said.

Doggett looked to Scully. "You gotta be feeling those shots now" he asked

"Im good." she said smiling back at him.

"I've never seen this wild and crazy side of you when we worked together." Doggett said with a grin

Mulder tightened his arm around her, that comment brought memories of that time back to him and undoubtedly her too. "Well not just anyone can bring out the wild side. I bring out her crazy side and she brings out my sane side" He said with a smile. Scully did not say anything but he felt her stiffen a little besides him.

"You guys wanna play another game?" Doggett asked

Reyes spoke before any of them could respond "You know how about you just play me?"

"Just me and you?" he asked with a grin

"yes, Just me and you" she said stepping closer.

"we're going to go sit down" Mulder said

"Ok," Doggett said "We'll join you soon, this wont take long" he said

Mulder steered her in the direction of a nearby booth. She slid in and he slid in next to her putting an arm around her.

She sighed loudly.

"hey you ok?" he asked

"Do you think it would be rude to just come out and ask them to not refer to that time period?" she asked

"You know what? it's like you said earlier, we are together now. Our past shaped our future, and nothing will ever separate us again." he said "you got me for life now"

"That is a sentence I am happy with." she said

"Good, because your stuck with me" he said

A waitress approached them. "can I get you guys another drink?"

"Im good" Scully said indicating her still full beer.

"I'll take a bourbon on the rocks" Mulder said

"I'll be right back with that" she said as she hurried away

"Hitting the hard stuff, Mulder?" she said reaching to touch his face "you need to shave your all stubbly"

"I didn't today" he said

"Mulder, no more beard!" she said "if you don't shave tomorrow I will cut my hair up to here" she said grasping some hair under her ear

"Don't you dare." he said "I was thinking that since i am 'Dr. Mulder' now I should have a beard"

"Well you have been 'Dr. Mulder' for quite some time, you don't need a beard. I will not kiss you if you grow another beard" she joked

"You really did not like my beard?" he asked

"Your so much sexier without it" Scully said. She leaned further into the booth sitting sideways so she could face him. Her alcohol induced courage spilling out. "trust me. You do this thing when you concentrate really hard on something, you chew on your bottom lip, and god I don't know why but it's incredibly sexy"

"Here you go" the waitress returned sitting a glass down in front of him.

"hmmmm so I can't have a beard cus its not sexy" he said looking at her "So, I wasn't sexy when I had a beard?" he asked jokingly

"Mulder, you are sexy, period. But, I think your sexier without one." She said sliding closer to him.

"Well I'll have to think about that" he said

She leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear "If you can promise me no beard I will show that outfit In the other colors I have it in"

"Well if you mean show as in tonight when we go up stairs then I like your terms, good negotiation" he said

She slide closer to him turning toward him. She looked around to see if anyone was looking and then she pulled the neck of her shirt down "Maybe I meant right now" she said giving him a glimpse of the silky red bra that was under her shirt.

Mulder looked at her in shock "Can I just say how much of a turn on that just was? I think we need to leave, all of a sudden im not feeling well" he said

She looked up and saw Doggett and Reyes approaching them. She quickly adjusted her shirt and said "too late, we got company"

Mulder suddenly feeling frustrated picked up his glass downing it in one gulp. "Hello" he said with false cheerfulness.

"How'd the game go?" Scully asked

They both carried two glasses in their hands. They slid into the other side of the booth, "It was interesting" Reyes said shooting Doggett a look. "I bought us all drinks, he said you wanted a long island ice tea and I thought it sounded good."

"I won" Doggett said grinning

"He thinks he won, but I really won" Reyes said

"Thanks" she said. She leaned forward and kissed Mulder on the cheek and in his ear she whispered "Sorry, I was just joking"

His arm slipped down to her back. "So interesting game huh?" Mulder said looking to them

"ahhhh yeah it was" Doggett said giving Reyes a look.

"Very interesting" she said giving him a flirty look.

"Oh come on." Scully said rolling her eyes

Everyone looked at her.

"Just kiss him, we already saw you" she said reaching for her glass and taking a sip

Both Doggett and Reyes started at her with open mouths.

Mulder laughed at her. "Umm yeah we did see you" he said with a grin

They both instantly looked uncomfortable.

"You don't have to hide it form us" Scully said "we don't care, it's nice that you guys are together"

"ummm well its just..." Reyes started and then stopped mid sentence

"We only are in beginning stages and honestly no one knew" Doggett said

Scully looked to Reyes and said "Im sorry, I didn't mean any harm" she said

"its ok, it just you know Skinner is here too" she shrugged

Mulder slid his hand under the hem of her shirt and ran his fingers along her spine, he felt her shiver under his touch.

"I don't care if you guys know" Doggett said

"Well, im happy for both." Mulder said "But after this drink I think we're going to head up to our room"

"My sister left me three messages, I need to call her back anyway so after this I have to call it a night too" Reyes said

"I'll be able to catch the civil war documentary on the history channel" Doggett said

Scully, Mulder and Reyes all laughed.

"What?" Doggett asked


	17. Chapter 17

A few minutes later Mulder slipped the key card into their door and opened it. He guided her in with a hand on her back and he followed her closing the door. He pulled her arm and pressed her back up against the wall "you are very cruel." he said leaning in and kissing along her neck.

"How am I cruel?" she asked

He pulled away from her neck and looked at her "Showing me your bra in a public place like that?" he said shaking his head

"You liked it Mulder, and you know it" she said

"Oh, I did like it" he said

"Well, then how about you see it all?" she said

"Oh I intend too" he said

She was running down a long hallway. A hallway that seemed to never end. She was looking for Mulder. She had to find him. She heard him yell and she ran faster. Finally she got to the end of the hallway. Skinner was standing there.

"Where's Mulder?" she yelled

"He's gone" Skinner said

She shot up in bed gasping for air. "Mulder!" she gasped out. She did not notice Mulder seated at the desk at the lap top. The tv was on and muted in the back ground. Her head flew to the side looking for him. She just saw the empty spot and it made her panic. Where was he?

He was on his feet when he heard her gasp. "Scully!" he called out He dashed towards the bed. He turned the lamp on that was on the table next to the bed, Her breathing was fast and chest heaving.

He reached her and pulled her into his arms "Its ok, im right here"

She was drenched in sweat. Her arms wound tightly around his neck, uncomfortably so.

"Is ok, its just a dream. We need to get you calm." He unwrapped her arms from his neck and immediately they flew up again grasping for him.

"Mulder" she cried

He moved in front of her holding her by her arms. "Scully, please I need you to calm down, Lets breath like I showed you. Slow deep breaths. In and out."

He put his hand on her chest and he could feel her heart racing. He put his other hand on her face feeling her clammy sweaty cheek. "Baby listen to me, Im right here. I need you to try and control your breathing." He pulled her to his chest and rocked her back and forth. He could feel her calm slightly. "Ok, you stay right here, I will be back in two seconds." He placed a kiss on her head and pulled away

"No! No, Mulder don't leave me" she said eyes darting around frantically again.

"Im not leaving. Im going to get a wash cloth and shirt for you. I will be right back" He smoothed her hair back and ran his finger tips down the side of her face. "Ok?"

she nodded.

He got up from the bed and walked quickly to the bathroom, he grabbed a wash cloth and wet it under the taps. He walked back into the other room stopping briefly at his suit case he pulled out a blue t shirt and walked back to the bed.

Her knees were drawn up and her face was in her hands.

He sat next to her on the bed and rubbed her back.

He pulled her hands down and said "look at me"

She raised her red, tear stained face to look at him. He wiped her face her neck with the cloth, "lets get this shirt off you" he said raising the hem of her shirt and pulling it up and off her. He pulled the other one over her head help her put her arms in the sleeves.

He sat back and opened his arms "Come here" he said softly.

She moved into his arms. He wrapped one arm around her and reached to turn the light off. He laid down fully drawing her into his arms. "Want to tell me about your dream?" he asked

"I couldn't find you." She said

"Im sorry," he said "I couldn't sleep I was just sitting at the desk" he said rubbing her back.

"No, in my dream I couldn't find you and then Skinner told me you were gone." she said

"Well that was just a dream. Im right here" he said rubbing her back

"Why does this keep happening?" she asked

"you've been under so much stress" he said

"yeah but I have been in situations that were so much more stressful. I should be able to handle this" she said

"Sometime there is no reason. It just happens." He said

"I don't like feeling so needy and helpless" she said

"Well I don't mind it." he said kissing her head "why don't you try and get some more sleep"

"I don't know if I can" she said softly

"So you can't sleep or you won't sleep?" he asked

"Is there a difference?" she asked

"Well when you can't sleep that could just mean that there is a lot on your mind, but if you won't sleep I would take that as meaning you don't want to sleep to avoid your dreams" he said "and in either case I think it's something we should talk about"

He was met with silence.

"So, which one is it?" he asked

"I don't know, both maybe" she said

"well lets start with what's on your mind? what are you thinking about that could be keeping you up?" he asked. His hand rubbing slow, soothing circles on her back.

"I've been thinking about work." she said

"What about it?" he asked

"I don't know if I can keep doing it. I can't seem to distance myself from it. Its becoming so stressful." she said with a sigh

"How so?" he asked

"I can't detach myself anymore. I think I am better at finding out why or how someone died than I am at saving their lives. Or I don't even really know" she said

"Alright." he said "A lot of that makes sense. I can understand why you'd feel that way."

"I don't" she replied.

"these things take time. The answers are all up here" he tapped her head "but you need to ask the questions from here" he tapped her chest over her heart. "now on to avoiding the dreams."

"No big mystery there, I don't like them, I don't like the effect they're having on me" she said

"But, it's not just your dreams bringing on these panic attacks." he said as he started rubbing the slow circles on her back again.

"I don't like the ones where I end up almost suffocating." she said

"What do these type of dreams usually involve?"

"You know what they involve." she said

"Tell me." he said "Please, trust me ok?"

"The first one was after Christian died, all those people yelling at me, The other two invovled being alone. Losing you" she said in an almost whisper

"Ok, now I want you to say 'they're just dreams. They're not real.' " He said

"Mulder, I don't think..." she started

"Please" he interupted "just say it"

"They're not real, they are just dreams" she said

"Say it again" he insisted

"They're not real, they are just dreams" she repeated

"One more time" he said

"They are not real, they are just dreams" she repeated again.

"Ok, now you need to remember that. Try saying that when you know your dreaming. If you repeat it, it may help you wake up calmer." he said "Im not sure if that really works but I have seen some studies where it helps." he said

"Mulder, the only thing that helps me after a dream like that, is you" she said

"I want to be there when you have dreams like that. Wake me up. Don't feel guilty, just wake me up." he said

"Well it seems it ends up waking you up anyway" she said

"I don't care. No matter how tired I am, I could never be angry over you waking me up because you need me." he said

"I love you, Mulder" she said reaching up to touch his face.

"I love you too" he said

"You know what my favorite times are" she asked

"What are your favorite times?" he asked

"When your arms are around me like this. I always feel so warm and so safe. Like nothing can ever touch me as long as your arms are around me" she said

He tightened his hold on her. "My favorite times too." he said "Im gonna get up, come with me" he said.

She pulled her head up from his chest. He go up from the bed and reached a hand down to her. He grabbed a blanket from the bed with his other. He lead her over to a recliner chair close to the window.

He sat down and pulled her into his lap. Pulling the lever to recline the chair, he spread the blanket over both of them and wrapped his arms around her.

"comfy?" he asked

"mmmmm very" she said "but I didn't mean you had to get up, i was fine with just the way we were." she said

"This is fine. Very cozy actually. Why didn't we ever thing of this with the recliner we have at home?" he asked

"I don't know, but now we will" she said snuggling her face against his neck. She left out a sigh.

"What?" he asked

"nothing. You made me feel so much better. I owe you." she said

"You don't owe me anything." he said

"I do, Mulder. You've been so understanding with putting up me and you bought me all those presents. I do owe, I owe you big time, and I will make it up to you" she said

"What are you going to do?" he asked

"Whatever you want" she said

"Fine, then I want to do this, and since we're already doing it you don't have to do anything." he said

"I want to, Mulder" she said. "You mean a lot to me and you do so much for me."

"You don't have to do anything for me."

"Maybe I want to" she said

"I bought you those gifts because it felt good to finally be able to do that. To be able to go out with you and enjoy every second of it instead of worrying about if and who was watching." He said

"Well Im still going to" she replied "No matter what you say"

"Yeah, Im pretty much counting on that," he replied

"So then help me out. What can I do to pamper and spoil you for a change?" she asked

"Pamper and spoil yourself and that'll be all I will need, and you definitely should go to Victoria's Secret and get something lacy and revealing." he said

"mmhhmmm yeah and past experiences have proven that I go to said store, buy said lacy revealing garments that get rendered unusable after you are not so gentle in their removal" she said with a snort

"Hey what can I say? Sometimes I can be a little anxious" he said

She laughed and leaned up to kiss his check.

"Elvis!" Mulder said reaching for the remote on the table and unmuting the tv. "Do you mind if I watch some of this?" he asked refering to the Elvis documentary on the tv.

"No, not at all" She said. An idea just popped into her head. She knew what she'd get him now! "What's your favorite elvis song, Mulder" she asked

"It depends" he replied

"On?" she asked

"The circumstance. Every possible situation can correspond to an Elvis song" he said

"Is that so?" she asked

"Honest, truth Scully." he repiled

"Even right now?" she asked him

"Oh, yeah right now too" he said

"So then what Elvis song would be playing right now?" she asked

"Right now, the song playing would be 'I can't help falling in love with you'" he said

"Aw Mulder, you can be so romantic" she said reaching up and placing a hand on his face

He moved his face so he could kiss the palm of her hand "What can I say? You bring out that romantic side in me"

"Mulder tomorrow I get you all to myself. Just you and me" she said

"I really like the sound of that" he said

He woke up in the chair alone. He sat up and looked over at the clock on the table next to the bed. 10:45 am it read. He got up from the chair and looked around for Scully.

He spotted a note on the desk.

M,

Be back soon, I'll bring you coffee.

S.

He wondered where she went. He retrieved his phone from the desk and dialed her number.

Scully was just walking out of the apple store. She bought Mulder a new Ipod, She had had it filled with all his favorite music, thanking god he'd left his old one out where she could find. The idea struck her when they were watching the Elvis documentary late the night before. She snagged his old one off the table, it was a big hefty one one of the first Ipods that had been released by apple. She'd brought it with her and they had been able to transfer all of the music from the old one to the new one.

On the back of the Ipod she had an Elvis quote engraved.

"I love you for a hundred thousand reasons,

But most of all I love you 'cause you're you."

She knew he'd wanted a new one for quite some time now, So she was pretty sure he'd like it. She had also purchased an arm band for when he wore it running.

She had not gotten any sleep after her dream the night before. She laid in Mulder's arms in the chair until about 8:00 am before giving up on getting any more sleep.

Her phone rang and she reached into her pocket to get it. She saw his number on the caller id. "Hello" she said

"Where are you?" his voice rumbled over the line.

"Im heading back there now, just going to stop at Starbucks" she said

"Where'd you go?" he asked

"You'll see when I get back." she said

"Or you could just tell me" he insisted

"Mulder, I will be back soon, Do you want anything else?" she said. She walked by a cart in the mall that sold t-shirts and sweatshirts. A sweatshirt with Marvin the Martian caught her eye. "I will be back soon, Mulder." she said ending the call and slipping the phone back into her pocket.

"Can I have that sweatshirt" she pointed toward the Marvin the Martian one "In a large?" she asked

The woman working at the cart nodded "Let me get that for you" she said and reached down into a drawer. She pulled it out placed it into a bag and said that will be 19.95.

Scully pulled out her credit card and handed it to the woman. It was then that she saw the rack of ties and a Marvin the Martian tie. "I'll take the tie too" she said with a laugh

"someone dear to heart a fan of that there character?" the woman asked

"um yes my ah... " she paused does saying boyfriend really define what Mulder actually is to her? "yes my boyfriend is a big fan" she finally said

"thats sweet dear. That will be 29.95." the woman said

She waited to sign the charge slip and put her card back in her pocket. "Thank you" she said as she took her bag and walked away.

Mulder had showered and gotten dressed and now lounged on bed flipping through the channels on the tv, all the while wondering where she had gone.

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He got up from the bed and opened the door. Doggett and Reyes stood there both holding cups. "Hello" Reyes said

"Mulder" John said nodding his way.

"Hi, come on in" he said waiting as they walked past him.

"John, I told you we should have brought coffee" Reyes exclaimed

"Its cool, Scully is bringing me back some." he replied

"I hope she is back soon then. Skinner just called and said a body has turned up close to the hospital missing some vital organs. He wants you to come check out the crime scene with us." Doggett said

He sighed "Ok, we'll just wait for Scully to get back then we'll go" Mulder said

"Mulder, Skinner just said you" Reyes said looking uncomfortable.

"Why? He asked for her help on this too?" Mulder asked

"I don't know" Doggett said

At that moment the door opened and Scully walked in holding two Starbucks cups and a few bags. Her face fell when she saw them, sensing her plans for the day have already been altered. "Hi" she said

She handed Mulder one of the cups. "Thanks" he said leaning in to give her a kiss "A body turned up and Skinner wants us to go check it out" he said

"Just you?" she asked assuming already she was not part of the 'us'.

"Yes" he said smiling in sympathy at her

"whatever, I don't care" she said

Mulder looked to Reyes and Doggett "I'll meet you guys down in the lobby, give me five minutes" he said

"Alright" Reyes said "Sorry, maybe we can meet up for lunch" said looking to Scully.

Mulder waited for them to leave before he spoke. "Im sorry" he said walking to her he put his cup down and reached for hers placing hers next to his. He pulled her into a tight hug and asked "So where'd you go?"

"I got you something" was all she said "I guess our plans have changed"

He pulled back and looked at her "You bought me something, what?" he asked

"It can wait until you get back" she said

"are you upset?" he asked

"Not upset, just sort of disappointed" she looked down

He put his hand on the underside of her chin and lifted until her could see her eyes "I get the feeling there's more to this then your saying" he said

She closed her eyes "I know this is really dumb and not like me at all, but I just feel edgy or anxious being away from you today" she said looking ashamed

"Its not dumb. Don't feel ashamed either" he leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Im going to tell Skinner I can't go"

"No don't do that, i'll just feel bad about that. You go, I'll be fine" she said

"I will come back as soon as I possibly can" he said

"Then do I get you to myself for the rest of the day?" she asked looking up at him

"When I get back, its just you and me for the rest of the day, ok?" he said kissing her forehead again.

She nodded "Ok" she said moving forward and hugging him tightly "I'll be here"

"I love you" he said

"I love you more" she said

"thats impossible" he said "I gotta go"

He grabbed his cup handed her hers and kissed her one last time before grabbing his phone and wallet, slipped on his leather jacket and left.

Doggett and Reyes were sitting in front, Doggett in the passngers seat Reyes driving. Skinner was sitting next to Mulder in the back.

"Mulder, I guess I should return these to you. " Skinner handed him a gun in its holster and his badge.

Mulder grinned as he flipped his badge open and looked at it "Now everything feels right" he said

"Scully will get hers eventually." he said

"Get your gun back Mulder" Doggett asked

"Yes I did" he said grin still on his face "Don't think I can take a gun to the hospital with me though" he said

"Well I plan carrying mine" Reyes said

"Right up here Mon" Doggett said "Vine st, right sir"

"Yes, vine st" Skinner said

Reyes parked the car and they all exited. Skinner flashed his badge to a cop in uniform standing just before some yellow police tape strung between a pole and a tree.

They all ducked under the tape. A man in a suit walked towards them. "Your the FBI, you must be Skinner?"

"Yes I am. Detective Phillips?" Skinner said sticking out his hand

The two men shook hands.

"I was hoping to hand this one off to you, its just pretty fucking gruesome" Det. Philips said "follow me"

They all walked with him about 5 feet. A body was on ground covered in black tarp.

"Gruesome?" Doggett questioned

"I'll let you see for yourself" Det. Philips said bending he pulled the tarp back

The body on the ground looked like it had been cut with a chainsaw. It was a complete mess.

"I don't think this has anything to do with our investigation" Mulder said

"I agree" Skinner said "but I would like for us to continue looking into this one"

"This body is a mess." Reyes said "Id say he is missing more than just a few organs, is it a he?"

Scully sighed as she walked back into their room. She carried a shopping bag with the Coach logo on it, feeling down that her plans had changed she decided to go and treat herself with a little retail therapy. She bought a bag and a matching wallet that she'd been eyeing for a while.

She had hoped Mulder would be back by now, but the rational side of her knew he would be a while. She hated feeling so weak.

She set her bag down on a chair and walked towards the bed. She was terrified to not be near Mulder right now. She woke up feeling happy but something felt off, and she was frightened by it. She wanted to have fun with Mulder, to thank him for all he'd done lately and thinking maybe a fun day would keep whatever had been happening to her away.

She dropped her phone on the bed. She took her jacket off and let it slide to the floor. She felt the familiar feeling in the back of her throat telling her she was going to cry. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and laid on the bed where loud sobs wracked her body.

She laid there crying until she feel asleep.

An hour later Mulder opened the door and walked into their room. He smiled when he saw her alseep on the bed. He kicked his shoes off, threw his jacket on a chair, taking note of her shopping bag and laid down facing her on the bed.

"Mulder?" she mumbled opening her eyes to look at him

"yeah, its me" he said stroking her cheek. He frowned taking in her red puffy face. "Have you been crying?"

"Yeah, but im ok now." she said

"Why were you crying?" he asked his face showing concern

"I was frustrated" she said

"frustrated at what?" he asked

"just feeling so dependent and weak again. I try not to think about it to much but it's like my mind is invaded by unpleasant thoughts all at one and I don't know what to focus on" she said "but honestly Im ok now, can we talk about this later? sometimes you just need to cry"

"are you sure?" he asked still looking concerned

"yes, and now that your back im even better" she said "I thought you'd be gone longer, and your carrying a gun again?" she asked eyeing the holster on his hip.

He pulled it off and placed it gently on the bedside table "well yeah, Skinner gave it to me, this body is not connected with Dr. Ranswell, someone went to town on some guy with a chainsaw" he said

"That actually sounds pretty interesting to me" she said with a frown

He chuckled. "Thats my girl, all into the gory shit" he said

She sat up "Do you want your presents now?" she asked smiling down at him

"Presents? As in more than one?" he asked

"Yup" she said. She jumped off the bed and grabbed the bag with the things she had for him. She dashed back and sat back down and handed him the bag. "I hope you like them" she said shyly

"I know I will" he said and he reached over to kiss her.

He reached in the bag and first pulled out a card. It was a simple plain blue card, he opened it and he read in her handwriting

Mulder,

I know may not say it or show it as much as

I should, but you mean so much to me. I don't

think I could find the means to tell you how much.

Your the first thing I think of in the morning and

the last thing I think of before I fall asleep. You

have done so much for me, Im not sure I can

ever repay you. Just like a fairy tale your my prince

charming, my knight in shining armor, my love.

I love you so much,

Scully.

He was touched by her words. Really touched. "I love you too" he said emotion filling his face. He leaned in to kiss her again.

She leaned to meet him half way and he pulled her close to him. "Look at them" she indicated the bag "you can kiss me later"

"I want to kiss you now though" he said placing a soft kiss on her lips. He reached into the bag pulling out the sweatshirt "I love it" he said with a smile.

"there's more!" she said impatiently

He reached in and pulled out the ipod. "Awesome, I could really use a new one" he exclaimed

"you have to open it and look at it" she said

He opened the box and pulled out the ipod. he turned it over in his hands seeing the inscription he ran his fingers over it. "I love it" he said

"There's still more" she pointed at the bag

He pulled out the tie and laughed "your really going to let me wear this?" he asked

She laughed and nodded. "Your ass looks so good in those Armani pants that I need you to have a an obnoxious tie to keep all the women away that will undoubtedly flock to you" she said

"awwww Scully" he said pretending to be embarrassed. He pulled out the arm band and a big bag of sunflower seeds. "Now I can take my ipod running and not drop it like I used to. You do realize Its going to take me forever to get all my music into the new one."

She shook her head "I put it all in there for you already."

He turned back towards her drawing her into his arms he leaned forward and kissed her. It was a long, slow kiss. He pulled away to look at her "Thank you" he said

"Im glad you like everything." she said

"I love it all, but i want to say again you didn't owe me anything" he said running a finger along her cheek. "You know this could start a vicious cycle. I now may go out and buy you thank you gifts for my gifts, and then you'll by me thank you gifts and so on" he said

"Well Mulder, I don't have a problem with that." She said with a smile

His phone rang. He sighed and reached to the table to retrieve it. He looked at the caller id "Its Skinner, I should get it" He rolled onto his back and answered "Hello?"

She put his head on his chest and one arm across his stomach. She felt his free arm come down and wrap across her hip.

"Mulder, I was wondering if you go to Washington sometime soon. You need to undergo a physical and get reinstated into active duty, and test at the shooting range. I think it could all get done in a bout day." he said

"When do you want me to do that?" he asked

"I was shooting for maybe tomorrow, but if thats not good we can fit in another day." Skinner said

"I'll get back to you, but I don't think tomorrow will work." Mulder said

"Maybe I can arrange all that at the local field office. I would like to discuss a few things with Scully too. I would like to at least get her reinstated for part time duty. Even if she only does a couple of autopsies a month." Skinner said

"Well Im sure we can talk about all of that" he said "is tomorrow good?" He said

"Mulder, I was hoping we could talk about it today, am I interrupting something?" Skinner asked

Her eyes drifted shut as she listened to his side of the conversation.

"Yes. Im sorry, you are interrupting. We have plans. I made a promise I have to keep." Mulder said

"Sounds good, Mulder. I'll be in touch. I'll give you a call sometime tomorrow." Skinner said and ended the call on his end.

Mulder shut his phone and placed it back on the table. He brought his other arm down and clasped her hand that rested on his chest next to her head. He could tell from her breathing that she'd fallen asleep. Her forehead rested right under his chin. He shifted his head to the side and placed a kiss on her forehead.

She shifted and mumbled his name "Mulder?"

He stroked her hair "shhhh go back to sleep" he said

"No, its ok Im awake now" she said rolling on to her back. "What did Skinner want?"

"Lets talk about the later, just you and me the rest of today, remember? he replied tucking her hair behind her ear.

Dr. Ranswell sat as his desk looking a patients file. His phone rang, he reached for it and answered. "Hello"

"Dr. Ranswell" The voice of the thick accented Russian man came over the line "There is something I need from you."

He reached for a pen and his notebook. "What do you need?"

"you will be receiving a FedEx envelope soon, it will have all the particulars. I need you to comply with this request fast, if you can not find a donor through your channels, I have tracked down some unwilling donors that ah you can utilize. " He said

"When will I get this envelope?" Dr. Ranswell asked

"You should receive it in the hour" he replied.

"Ok, I take it we will be in touch then?" Dr. Ranswell asked

"Yes. I will leave you to review the information then you can contact me with your course of action." He said and then disconnected the call.

Dr. Ranswell sighed. He was still tired from the request he got last night. Another liver was needed. He covered up by brutally mutilating the body. It was not like he could just deny him.

"Want to go grab something to eat?" Mulder asked turning to his side and leaning on his elbow looking down at her.

"Ok, were do you want to go?" she asked

"How about we just go to that deli thats nearby" he said

"The one near the hospital that makes the huge reubens?" she asked

"yup" he said with a grin "drove by there on the way back here and it made me want one so bad!"

"lets go" she said. "Do you to walk its not that cold out and its so sunny"

"Ok, sounds like a plan" he said. He turned and got off the bed and held a hand out to her. She grabbed it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Oh" Mulder said "I almost forgot. Monica gave this to me" he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture she'd taken of the two of them the night before. In the picture Mulder had her arms wrapped around her from behind and they were both smiling.

"That's a good picture" she said taking it from his hand and smiling.

"Yes. We don't have any of us together. We should get a copy I want to put it in a frame and keep it on my desk" he said

"awwww Mulder, I get to go on your desk?" she asked

He grinned at her "You've been on my desk before" he said suggestively

She rolled her eyes and hit his chest. "You know what I mean" she said

"Yes, I do" he said pulling her closer and wrapping his arms around her.

She side her arms around his waist and leaned against his chest and sighed. Still felt the same, edgy and anxious.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked rubbing her back "you feel so tense."

"Im fine, Mulder" she said into his chest

"hmmm" he replied holding her tighter "why do I have trouble believing that?"

She sighed. "I just feel edgy" she said

He pulled away and held her at arms length to look at her "edgy how?" he asked his brow creasing with worry

"I just don't want to be away from you" she replied looking down.

"Well I don't plan on being away from you anymore today." he said drawing her back into his arms in a tight hug.

She wrapped her arms around him and mumbled into his chest "I could stay like this for hours, all day even"

"That can be arranged. We don't have to go anywhere and we can stay here and order room service" He said

"No Mulder. It's not about me today. We are going to get you your reuben." she said

"See, thats where your wrong. Its always about you" he said kissing the top of her head.

Almost an hour later Dr. Ranswell tore open the FedEx envelope. He looked at the paper on top and sighed. Hearts were the hardest to get. There was no chance he would get his hands on a heart that matched the one needed in such little time. He looked at the underneath pages at a list containing 5 names, one he recognized as a nurse that worked on the pediatric floor.

So now he had to wait for another phone call.

The things he had to resort to keep the life style he had come accustomed too.


	18. Chapter 18

The elevator doors opened to the lobby. They exited the elevator. Mulder spotted Doggett, Reyes, and Skinner entering the lobby from the Starbucks just off the lobby.

Scully saw them as well and let out a sigh. They spotted the two of them and they walked towards them.

"Hey!" Reyes said with a warm smile "Where are you two heading?"

Mulder draped his arm around Scully's shoulders and said "We're going out to grab some lunch"

"Mind if we join you?" Doggett asked

"Actually, no offense intended but we need some one on one time today" Mulder said

Doggett nodded. "No, offense taken. I can appreciate that" he said his eyes flicked briefly to Reyes.

Skinner cleared his throat "Actually Agents Doggett and Reyes, You are both behind on your paperwork and I would like you to complete it during the downtime, bring it to me by 5 pm." he said with a smile

"But its sunday!" Doggett exclaimed

"Well, if you get it done now you still have all of this day to enjoy" Skinner said with a smug smile

Mulder laughed. "Some things never change"

Scully rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I amImo sure you'll be late with yours soon enough, Mulder" she said with a snort

"See you guys later" Reyes said "Lets go John, we have work to do" She did not even attempt to argue with Skinner.

Doggett followed her to the elevator with a scowl. "Later, Mulder" he called over his shoulder"

energy

"Any big plans for the day?" Mulder asked Skinner

"Not really. Going to relax, maybe go for a run" He said

"Sounds like a nice way to spend a sunday" Scully said with a smile

"Yeah, nice low key, low energy day" he said with a smile. "Give me call tomorrow, Mulder. See you later" He said to Scully

"I surely thought we would not get rid of them so easily" Scully said

"It wouldn't matter, I would have said we had plans, which we do." he said as they walked towards the doors leading to the exit.

Dr. Ranswell got to his feet in the darkened corner of the garage. In front of him on the ground was the body of a young nurse. Blood pooled on the ground around the body, staining her blond hair.

He pulled a pair of rubber gloves off his hands slowly. He pulled a plastic bag from the pocket of his coat and put the gloves inside it. He picked up various surgical instruments that were also on the ground and placed them in a cardboard box.

This part of the garage was undergoing repainting and there was no chance anyone would be in this part on a sunday. It had been so easy to sneak up behind the woman as she walked through the garage.

He grabbed her roughly, and placed a hand over her mouth. He stuck a needle into her arm and the contents of it incapacitated her immediately.

He finished picking up all the items, and he reached down and picked up a medium sized cooler that had 'WARNING: CAUTION CONTENTS CONTAINS HUMAN ORGANS AND TISSUE' imprinted on the side.

He pulled out his phone and dialed a number. On the other end the phone was answered, but not one said a greeting. He simply said "It's done"

"Ugh I am so full" Scully exclaimed, leaning back in the booth. She pushed the remains of her sandwich away. She watched amazed as Mulder, still working on his sandwich, which was a double Reuben. It had double the meat hers did, and hers must have had at least a pound. "good sandwich Mulder?" she asked

"Oh very good" he said between mouthfuls. "You're not going to finish that?" he pointed towards her plate

"God, no! Im stuffed" she said "You know it's not..." She trailed off staring at something behind him

He turned to see what she was looking at. Mr and Mrs Fearon had just walked into the diner. He turned his head back to her. "I can't deal with this right now" she said putting her hands over her eyes.

"Ok," he said. "I will go pay and then we will get out of here."

"No, Mulder. It's ok, I'll deal with it. I'll Handle it." she said firmly removing her hands.

"No. I really think we should leave." he said

"Ill be ok" she said shaking her head.

He reached across the table and grabbed one of her hands. "And I want to make sure you stay ok. I really think we should leave. Please just trust me on this" he said his eyes full of concern.

"ok. Lets go" she said sighing. She let go of Mulder's hand.

"I'll be right back" Mulder said sliding out of the booth. He walked to the counter to pay their bill. It was then that he realized Mr and Mrs Fearon were seated on stools at the counter.

"SIr? would you like to pay your check?" A waitress asked

"um yes, I would" he said handing her his credit card. He waited while she ran the charge through. She handed him back his card and his receipt.

Scully rose from the booth and put her jacket on, slinging her bag on her shoulder. She looked to see where Mulder was. He was at the counter signing a credit card receipt. She glanced around quickly trying to see where the Fearons were so she could avoid them. She spotted them just as Mrs. Fearon spotted her. Before she could move or say anything Mrs. Fearon was out of her seat and moving towards her.

"YOU!" she yelled. Lunging forward. "You killed my son"

Mulder quickly turned from the counter. He hurried towards Scully.

Her breath caught in her throat. She could feel her breathing quicken.

Mr. Fearon hurried forward. "Theresa, please stop" He called out.

Mulder moved forward putting himself between her and Scully. He slid his arm around her and and said "Don't listen just remember she is a woman who lost her child and is pain. It is not your fault You are in control here. Just breath"

Mr. Fearon grabbed his wife by the arms. "I am terribly sorry" he said to Mulder

Mulder nodded. "We completely understand, Mr. Fearon. I can not imagine what your going through, but maybe I can help" he said reaching into his pocket and pulling a card from his wallet.

All eyes in the diner were on them.

Scully had her eyes closed trying to block it all out. She leaned into Mulder.

"Call me. I want to help you" Mulder said to Mr. Fearon.

Mrs. Fearon felt her husband loosen his hold on her. She leaped towards Scully again. "My baby. You took my baby from me" She screamed

Scully felt her nails sink into her neck. Felt her hands claw at her.

Mulder reacted quickly. Pulling Scully back. He pulled her a little harder than he intended but he wanted to get her out of Mrs. Fearon's path.

"Theresa!" Mr Fearon yelled. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her back. She continued to yell. Sliding to the floor. "Christian, my baby"

Mulder led Scully to a nearby booth. "Sit down here. I will be right back." He gently eased her into a sitting position.

Mrs. Fearon's yells suddenly stopped and she stared blankly ahead, mumbling Christians name and rocking back an forth.

Mulder walked to Mr. Fearon. " I think you need to have her checked out at the hospital." he said

"We just came from there. She was having such a good day." He said sadly.

"Mr. Fearon, To be honest with you, It is in her best interest that she go back. Her breathing is labored and she appears to be in a catatonic state." He said sympathetically.

He nodded. "You said you can help us?" he asked

"I can try. I start at the hospital on tuesday." He said. He watched as two paramedics approached.

One of them spoke. "We were called, saying someone needed help."

Mr. Fearon spoke "My wife, we just lost our son recently and she has not been dealing well." One of the paramedics kneeled down in front of Mrs. Fearon and started to check her vitals. "Can you please bring her to Our Lady of Sorrows?" he asked

Mulder glanced towards Scully and saw her with her head in her hands. He needed to check her out, make sure she was not hurt. "Mr. Fearon, go with your wife, and have the hospital contact me with an update."

"I will, again i am terribly sorry, is Dr. Scully ok?" he asked

"I need to see to her, but I think she is ok" he said

The paramedics had Mrs. Fearon loaded on to a stretcher and wheeled her out of the diner.

Mulder walked to Scully and kneeled in front of her. "Hey" he said "let me look at your neck"

"It's ok. Just a few scratches." She said softly

He could see the red marks that already stood out on her pale skin. "Are you ok?" he asked taking her hands in his

"Yes, I am" she said with a confused look on her face "I don't understand why. When I saw them come in I knew she would see me and have a reaction. I knew something would happen" She said with a shrug.

"You stood in control. By telling yourself, you prepared for the shock. You dealt with it." Mulder said reaching up to stroke her face.

Her pager chose that moment to go off. She sighed as she looked at it. "Thats the hospital, I should see what they need." she said

"Ok, Im going to check on Mr and Mrs Fearon" He said "I have a feeling she will be a patient of mine."

"Your probably right." She said

Scully sighed. She had been paged by Father Ybara. She had let her paperwork pile up with the events of the past few weeks and it being the end of the month it needed to get done. Most of it just required her signature and after an hour she had gotten the majority of it done.

She had two more files to go and she was done. Mulder was down in the ER waiting with Mr. Fearon while Mrs. Fearon was being examined. He was trying to help them, and she knew he would do all that he could.

She got though the last two files quickly. She had dropped the files off to Father Ybara already and now she was just waiting for Mulder. She leaned back in her chair and sighed. She had not pictured the day ending up like this. She had even assisted with two operations. Some day off this turned out to be. She fingered a folder on her desk. The folder contained the autopsy report from Christian, as well as his full medical record. She wanted to read the autopsy report and at the same time she didn't.

The dim lighting in her office was beginning to give her a headache. She stood grabbing the folder off her desk, and she stuffed the folder into her bag. She looked at her watch, five hours had passed since she had left Mulder in the ER. She wanted to go check and see what was going on but she knew Mrs. Fearon would not want to see her. She figured he would call her when he was able too.

She put grabbed her coat and slung her bag over her shoulder. She had to get out of her office. Her start of a headache was beginning to turn into a full fledged headache. She needed to find some coffee. She walked out of her office, stopping to lock the door and headed for the elevator. Just as she turned the corner leading to the elevator bank she almost ran into Mulder.

"Hey" she said with a smile.

"Hey you" he said slipping his arm around her "I was just coming to find you.

"How'd everything go?" she asked

He sighed. "Well it turns out she does have a history of mental illness that extends back into her teenage years, and she has been on anti depressants for years but lately she has not been taking them, and the thing that tops everything she just found out she is pregnant again." he said

"Thats a lot to deal with on top of losing a child" she said "come on, lets go before i get roped into another surgery."

"Where were you headed to?" he asked as they walked towards the elevator

"The lights in my office were starting to give me a headache and my paperwork made me tired. I was going to get a cup of coffee and wait for you in the cafeteria." she said as she pressed the button for the elevator

He moved his hand to cup her cheek pushing her face gently to the side he glanced at the prominent red marks on the pale skin of her neck. Along with the marks bruises had also formed. "we'll get you that coffee, you ok?" he asked looking into her eyes

She nodded. "Right now I am ok" she said

He removed his hand and nodded "but if you're not you'll tell me?" he asked

"I promise" she said reaching down and holding on to his hand.

The elevator doors opened and they both stepped on. They rode the two floors to the lobby in silence. The doors opened to the lobby and they stepped out and walked towards the exit.

"This turned out to be a pretty exhausting day" Mulder said

"Yeah, more so for you than me" Scully replied

"No, you had to work too. You did not plan on having to help with those surgeries." He said as he held the door open for her

"It was not so bad" she said with a shrug. The cold air hit her, causing her to shiver. "It got so cold"

He wrapped his arm around her pulling her into his side "Yes it did. Do you want to get a cab back to the hotel?" he asked

"I don't mind walking." she said

"Are you sure?" he asked

"No, I don't mind it." she replied

"Are you hungry, wanna grab something to eat?" He asked

"Yeah, I could eat something. I did promise you dinner at the fancy steak house" she said with a smile

"Thats right you did, but I have a better idea. Lets hit the steakhouse tomorrow, how about tonight we order room service and watch tv and just be lazy?" He asked

"You got a deal if you throw in a stop at Starbucks and let me take a bubble bath." She replied

"Deal!" he said


	19. Chapter 19

Dr. Ranswell picked up the ringing phone from his desk. He knew exactly who would be on the other end. "Hello?" he answered

"You did very well today. I just wanted to let you know that the mess has been taken care of, And those extra things you included will not go unnoticed." The heavily accented Russian voice said.

"Im glad my work was satisfactory." Dr. Ranswell answered.

"There may be something coming up in a day or so, I will be in touch." The voice said, before hanging up the phone.

Dr. Ranswell leaned back in his chair after he hung up the phone. He was getting very accustomed to the lifestyle his side work had granted him. His wife did not question it. She just thought it went with being a doctor.

Doctors did make pretty good money, but not as much as he pulled in a month. She spent the money, did not ask questions and did not care about how often he was home. The perfect situation for him. He could not have a more perfect life.

Scully was seated in the booth next to Mulder, and was trying her hardest not to let her annoyance show. Of course their plans had gotten canceled. They had just gotten into their room and she had her hand on the faucet to start her bubble bath, when Mulder had gotten the call.

He had come into the bathroom and told her Skinner wanted to meet with them and Doggett and Reyes. They all had to return to DC in the morning for a meeting that involved one of their other ongoing cases and would not be back until late tomorrow night so there would be no time to have a meeting about the beginning of the undercover operation.

Mulder interrupted her thoughts by leaning closer and speaking next to her ear. "I promise you, I'll make this up to you" he said

She moved her hand up and and stroked his cheek. "I don't blame you Mulder." she said "It's not your fault"

"But, I can tell your not happy, you forget that I can read you like a book." he replied

"I'll give you the summary, I was looking forward to our plans, and Im still a little uneasy about all that's happened today." she said

"I have a feeling there is more to that." he said

"Your right, there is more" she said

"And later we'll talk about it." he said making it clear it was not a question.

"Well, Mulder at least you get to have that steak." she said

"Don't change the subject, I know your feeling awkward ." he said leaning forward to kiss her cheek.

"Mulder, I've realized I can handle anything as long as your next to me" she said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I'll always be next to you" he said

"I still get a bubble bath later, right?" she asked

"Yes, you do" he said

"with you?" she asked lifting her head off his shoulder to look at him

"That's not an invitation i'd ever turn down." he said with a grin

"hmmm here they come" she said with a grimace

Mulder grabbed her hand under the table and squeezed it before bringing it to his lips. It was something that he knew comforted her when she was in an uncomfortable situation.

Doggett, Reyes, and Skinner walked towards the table. Reyes was the first to speak. "Hello!" she said with a big smile.

"Hi" Scully said

"Hello" Mulder said to the three of them

"Thank you all for coming" Skinner said "I just wanted to go over the assignment with you all again, and of course for dinner as well." He said

Reyes, Doggett, and Skinner slid into the curved booth. Scully slid closer to Mulder and he drapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Have a good run?" Mulder asked Skinner?

"Yes, I did. It was very relaxing." He said with a smile

A waiter approached the booth with menus in hand.

Mulder clenched his teeth when he saw it was the waiter that had oogled Scully when they ate breakfast here the day before. He handed each of them a menu. "My name is Steve and I'll be your waiter., I'll be back in just a minute for your drink order." He said. His eyes lingered a few seconds longer on Scully, before he walked away.

Skinner spoke. "Lets look at the menu, then after we order we'll get down to business."

"You believe that guy again?" Doggett asked

"No, I don't" Mulder said with a shake of his head.

"What guy?" Skinner asked

"It's not important" Scully said glancing at Mulder.

They were all silent as they glanced over their menus. Reye's broke the silence when she loudly exclaimed "Yes, they have prime rib!"

Skinner chuckled. "Yes they do, Agent Reyes, I believe that is what I am getting as well." he said

"Jesus Mon, after the lunch you had today you should not be hungry. I'd still be in the middle of my nap if I put away what you did!" Doggett said with a shake of his head.

"What I got a fast metabolism" she exclaimed

Scully and Mulder both laughed. Mulder had his arm around her and they both looked down at one menu. "Whatcha gonna get?" he asked her

"hmmmm I think i'll get the spinach and cheese stuffed chicken. That sounds really good." She said

"It does sound good. I think Im going to go for the Sirloin." He said with a nod.

"Pork chops for me" Doggett said with a big grin.

An hour later, they had ordered and eaten. Their plates had been cleared away, and they were mulling over dessert menus.

"Hey Mon, you wanna share the cheesecake with me?" Doggett asked

" Im not sharing my dessert with you!" She exclaimed.

"You going to get something?" Mulder asked Scully

"Wanna share something? I don't think I can eat something all by myself." she replied

"Ok. What do you want?" he asked

"You can pick" She said with a grin.

The waiter approached, "Will you ordering dessert?" he asked

"Umm Yes" Skinner spoke "I'll have the apple crisp, and a cup of coffee"

He looked to Reyes. "I'll have the carrot cake and an earl grey tea"

"I'll take the cheesecake and a cup of coffee" Doggett said

The waiter turned his gaze to Scully. "We'll take the chocolate cake and two cups of coffee" Mulder said

"I'll be back with the coffee and tea" he said before walking away.

Skinner cleared his throat. "I don't expect I need to tell any of you how to run an undercover assignment, But I do want all of you to be careful and watch each others back. Each of you will play key role in this case." He looked around the table at each of them

Skinner continued on. "Mulder, You play an important role here, I want you to do what you do. Be nosy, get a feel for everyone and interview as much staff at the hospital as possible using your dr guise." he said

"I can do that." Mulder said with a nod.

"This should be an interesting case" Doggett said with a nod.

Skinner turned to Scully "And you can assist with any autopsies and just keep an eye on our guy on your end?" he asked

"I can handle that" she replied

"Ok, we'll be meeting with you frequently Mulder, and will make it appear as appointments, with Monica here as your secretary that should work out smoothly." Skinner said. He said back. "Maybe this will be easier than I thought"

"Well I think it will be fun!" Reyes said with a grin

"Mon, there is some guy, a doctor, stealing human organs, I would not call the fun!" Doggett said

Skinner shook his head.

"You know what I mean!" Reyes said hitting his arm "We get to hang out with them" she said indicating Mulder and Scully.

Scully was trying to be social, trying to keep a smile on her face, and be talkative. Her headache was still bothering her. The days events kept playing in her head and she was tired. After Mulder had fallen asleep last night she was up for the night, he was not aware of how little sleep she had actually gotten over the last few days. She brought her hand up to her mouth to stifle a yawn.

"I magine it will be fun too." Mulder began "I have to need to kick your ass again at pool" He caught Scully yawning next to him.

"You name the time and place!" Doggett exclaimed.

The waiter approached with a tray holding their desserts and drinks. He placed the plates down in front of each of them.

Mulder handed Scully a fork and smiled at her. " you ok?" he asked

"Yeah, its nothing this chocolate cake wont cure" she replied with a smile of her own. She reached out with her fork and took a piece of cake. "mmm that's so good!"

"Mulder, you up for a run in the morning? Our flights not until 11." Skinner asked

"Im game" Mulder said "You in?" he asked Doggett

"Absolutely" He said

"I plan on sleeping until the last possible minute" Reyes said as she took a big chunk of her carrot cake and put it in her mouth.

"I would expect nothing less from you." Doggett said

"Oh shut up." she said looking to Scully "So, did you have a fun day today?"

"it was ok, nothing interesting." she said with a shrug. She felt Mulder's hand find hers under the table.

"Yeah, pretty boring" Mulder said

"This is nice, sitting here with all of you like this" Skinner said "I guess by now you have figured out this is pretty much a casual meeting"

Scully sipped from her cup of coffee. God she was tired. After the nightmares and the panic attacks she never could get back to sleep for long. She did not tell Mulder either, for that she felt bad. Tonight maybe the tiredness would help her sleep through the night.

Reyes looked back to Scully. "So, Dana maybe when I get back here when there's time we can grab some dinner and maybe have a girls night?"

Everyone at the table was looking at her waiting for her response. She was too trapped in her thoughts to hear it. After a good two minutes had passed Mulder squeezed her hand and leaned closer to her ear. "Scully? Monica is talking to you. You ok?" he asked concern showing in his eyes.

"What? Oh sorry. Yes, just tired" she said squeezing his hand back. She plastered a smile that Mulder could tell was fake and looked to Reyes. "What did you say?"

Reyes not noticing smiled back and said "I said maybe we can hang out and have a girls night when I get back."

"Oh yes, thats sounds fun" she said reaching out and taking another bite of the cake.

They lingered for another half hour, and shared small talk. Skinner insisted that he handle the check. They were just getting back to their room. Mulder had just closed the door in time to see another big yawn from Scully.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He could feel the tension in her back. "How are you?" he asked

"Tired" she said

"You ready for that bath?" he asked

"Actually, I think I'll take a raincheck" she said

"You must be really tired if your passing on a bubble bath." he said

"Yeah" she said

He released her and said "Look at me" She turned to face him. "What's wrong, are you ok? You've been really quiet"

She nodded. "Im just so tired, and I think this headache is going to turn into a migraine" she said

He pulled her into a hug, instantly he could feel her relax in his arms. She snuggled into his chest. "lets get you into bed then" he said kissing the top of her head. He loosened his arms and let go of her.

She tightened her grasp on him not wanting to be out of his arms yet. He getting the hint brought his arms back up and held her tight. " Today just did not turn out the way I thought it would." she said

"Im sorry" he said resting his head on top of hers "it didn't turn out the way I expected either."

They stood that way a few more minutes. Scully had her eyes closed , leaning into Mulder she took comfort. She felt a lot of her tension and stress from the day slip away. "Your so warm and cozy" she said

"Lets get ready for bed" He said

"Ok" she said letting go and slipping out of his arms.

Ten minutes later, they both had changed and brushed their teeth. The lights were all out, the tv was on tuned to a channel showing some informercial. Mulder was sitting on the bed with the lap top adding some music to his ipod. Scully was laying next to him, starring up at the ceiling.

"Scully?" Mulder asked

"hmmmm?" she said in response

"Why haven't you been sleeping?" he asked

"How'd you know?" she asked

"Come on! Your talking to the King of Insomnia here" he said

"I think it's because of everything thats been going on. When I do sleep its not very long, and if for whatever reason im woken up I can't get back to sleep. Sometimes I do, but its like I wake up every hour" she said

"you didn't tell me. Why?" he asked he shut the cover to the lap top and got up and placed it on the desk. He came up to the bed. climbed in next to her propped his head up with his hand and looked down at her

"I don't know, honestly I don't know why" she said

"I really don't like the idea of you laying awake while im sleeping mulling over things. Please, wake me up too." He said

"Mulder, Im not going to wake you up, because I can't sleep. You don't sleep much either" she said

"I would rather be up with you talking about things than you carrying all that on your shoulders. I am very upset at myself for not noticing it sooner. I realized at dinner when I saw how tired you were"

"More than anything right now all I want to do is sleep. I am so stressed and so exhausted" she said hitting the bed in frustration

"What are you stressed about?" he asked

"Today, work, everything" she exclaimed

"Today? Do you mean Mrs. Fearon?" he asked

"Partly, her. I know you say its not my fault, but I feel so responsible." she said

"Don't. With her history, and the fact that she was taking her medications this could've happened at anytime. Christian's death was just the trigger" He said

"I know, it just makes me feel horrible when she sees me and has those reactions" she said

"I can understand that. Lets put Mrs. Fearon aside. Lets talk more on that subject tomorrow. What else about today has you stressed?" he asked

"All day I just wanted to spend time with you. Every time we were alone today something happened to interrupt us. I just wonder is that how it's going to be now? I guess I just thought we would be working on this case and I was not prepared to Monica and John here. They're are the ones working with you, I actually don't have a role here" she said

It all started to become clear now. He understood her mood now. "This will not take away from the time we spend together. I will make sure of that" he said stroking her cheek with the back of his hand "Whatever you want to do with your career from here on out I will completely 100 percent support it. If you want be and FBI Agent again you can do it part time, full time whatever. If you want to be a Doctor, your a damn good Doctor." He said

A smile formed on her face "Mulder, maybe Im just jealous that you get to use a gun again I don't" she said

"Scully, you can play with my gun whenever you want" he said looking at her suggestively

She flashed him a smile before turning serious again. "How did you get that from what I said?" she asked

"I was right wasn't?" he asked

"yes. you were exactly right. " she said "Work hasn't been going well for me for quite sometime. I don't fit in there." she said

"Ahhh, you have not mentioned this before." he said

"I get so much shit for how I treat my patients, but then when the things I do actually save someone then im praised, until another patient comes along and my methods are too extreme." She said, frustration evident in her voice.

Mulder was slightly amused at the reversal of things. He knew how she felt, that used to be him. His heart also ached knowing she had to go through that "You should have told me this " he said

"I try not to think about it too much" she said "I wanted the time we spent together to be happy and fun, not dark and depressing like it has been these past few days."

"I love you and I am here for everything. Not just the happy times, but for everything. Good, bad Im here for the long run." He leaned down to kiss her. "Please don't ever hide how your feeling to put up a happy front for me." He inwardly cursed himself. At their house tucked away under a floor board in his office was a velvet box he wished he'd brought with them.


	20. Chapter 20

3:58 AM

Three hours later Mulder woke up to find that Scully was not in bed with him. He sat up and noticed her standing at the window. He reached his hand out to touch the sheets next to him. They were still warm, so she had not been up for that long. He got up from the bed and walked up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her and said "You know, Im beginning to take offense to you abandoning me while Im asleep." He felt her jump, startled when he came up behind her, but then she relaxed in his arms.

"Sorry, If I woke you" she said

"You didn't sleep very long" he said

"I wasn't counting on it" she replied

"Did you have a bad dream?" he asked

"That's the weird thing. After talking with you i felt so relaxed and at ease, I thought I'd sleep all night" she said

"You feel into such a deep sleep I thought you'd sleep all night" she said

"Well you at least got three hours" he said

"yup, but what do I do know?" she asked

"Well I got an idea." he said

"What?" she asked turning so her back was against the window.

When she turned Mulder's hands fell to her hips. "Come for a run with me"

"Your going running with Skinner and Doggett later on aren't you?" she asked

"ehhhh fuck em" he replied

"I'd rather not," she joked "you really want me to go running with you?"

"Yeah, why not?" he asked

"I can't run as fast as you can, I always just slow you down." she said

"It'll help." he said

"How will it help?" she asked

"Well, it'll help clear your head, you've been complaining that I am making you fat here's a great opportunity to exercise, not that you are fat or that you need to exercise, and lastly my favorite we'll most likely get very hot and very sweaty and then we will have no choice but to take a shower together" he said with a smile

"Ok, You have me convinced, but I don't think I brought things I can wear to run in" she said

"You did" he said with a smile "check your suitcase"

Half an hour later, after some quick stretches they were both making a steady pace in the park across the street from the hotel. It was popular place for joggers, even in the early morning hours there were a few people also utilizing the jogging paths the park was famous for.

Mulder was glad she agreed to come. He'd been thinking since their earlier conversation. As soon as he'd find out the FBI gave him his freedom he had gone out and bought a ring for Scully. Twice, already he'd chickened out. It was time. It needed to happen. He would ask her today.

"Am I too slow for you?" Scully asked They were both running at a moderate pace

"No this is fine." He said. "Do you want to do something tonight? Anywhere special you want to go for dinner?"

"I'll think about it" She replied with a smile "I don't want to make a plan because it seems things never go out way"

Mulder shrugged. "Ok we'll just play it by ear then"

They ran for another hour or so, Scully impressed him, going pretty fast herself. He would run ahead faster and then she would run faster to catch up with him, say something over her shoulder then speed off ahead.

It was when she remarked on how proud she was that he didn't take his cell phone on the run, and he threw over his shoulder "Oh, I forgot my phone, I need to go get that" and ran off ahead.

She sprinted after him, but a few feet into it she was forced to stop with a cramp to the back of her upper thigh. She let out a gasp and doubled over. "Ahhhhhhhh" she cried

Mulder being only a few feet ahead of her heard the gasp and quickly made his way back to her. "Scully?" he asked with concern when he was in front of her.

"Really bad cramp in my thigh" she said between gritted teeth.

Mulder noticed there was a bench right next to where they stood. "Sit down." he instructed "big one right in the hamstring". He kneeled in front of her and pulled her right leg up placing it on his shoulder he dug his fingers into the back of her thigh and started to massage it.

It took him a few minutes, but he could feel the muscle start to loosen up. She clutched at his right shoulder with on hand "oh that really hurt" she said

"I can feel that its almost gone." he said

"Its gone now" she said "Thank you" she said softly

"Anytime. my lady." he said removing her leg and placing it on the ground gently. It was almost sunrise. He could see the early light reflect off her hair. He looked into her eyes, she looked so beautiful sitting there. He made a decision, it had to happen now. "Will you come back to the house with me right now?" he asked

"Right now? why?" she asked. She could see a sudden intensity in his eyes.

"Please?" he asked

The look in his eyes made her nod her head in agreement. "we'll head back to the room take a shower and go" she said

"No!" he exclaimed. "we'll go back get the car and go. We can take showers at the house."

"Mulder, the water is not on" She said, She wondered what the urgency was.

"Please Scully, just come with me" He pleaded.

"Ok, we'll go now" she agreed. His insistence to go home both intrigued her and worried her at the same time.

Luckily, they had ended up at the bench that was right near the parks entrance. He grabbed her hand and quickly led her across the street to the hotels entrance.

She stood puzzled in the hotel lobby where he'd left her after stopping and telling to valet to bring their car around. He raced towards the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator "Mulder, get my phone" she called after him.

He ran up the three flights of stairs to their room. He grabbed their phones, sent a quick text message to Skinner saying he could not go running with him, grabbed the house keys, and his jacket and was back down in the lobby in seven minutes.

He grabbed her hand and half dragged her to their waiting, running car.

"Mulder? What's this all about?" she asked

"Scully please just get in" He yelled

She got in the car, buckled her seat belt and barely had time to close her door before he screeched away from the curb.

She sat back in her seat eyes squeezed shut as he drove the 5 minute drive to their house making it there in maybe 2 and half minutes, breaking every single traffic law.

When he stopped the car in front of their house he was around the car and had her door open before her seat belt was off. "Mulder, I want you to tell me what's going on right now" she demanded.

"Just come on!" he exclaimed grabbing her hand and pulling her the few feet to the steps leading to the porch. Sunrise was just minutes away, he could tell from how light the sky was getting. He led her to a corner of the porch and left her standing by the railing. "wait here, I'll be right back" he said pressing a quick kiss to her lips, and running to unlock the door.

She stood there watching him thinking he had lost his mind. Wondering why he would leave her on the porch to wait for him. It was most likely the mixture of shock and wonderment that kept her rooted to the spot instead of following him into the house and demanding to know what was going on.

The porch railings were pretty thick. She boosted herself up on the railing and sat there waiting for him. Three minutes passed before he stood in front of her.

He tucked his jacket around her. "I know you probably think I've lost my mind." he said placing a hand on either side of her and looking into her eyes "I can't do this anymore"

Fear immediately flooded in her stomach. Did he drag her here to break up with her? "Mulder..." she started

Seeing the fear in her eyes, he kissed her again and put a finger to her lips to silence her "Please, hear me out. This is not bad" he said. This was it. He had to do it now. No turning back.

"We've been through so much together. You have stuck with me through everything. I would do anything for you. you are the most important person in my life." He said

His words immediately brought tears to her eyes. She brought a hand up and cupped his cheek. He took her hand from his cheek kissed it and placed it in her lap. "Don't take this the wrong way, but If you touch me right now im going to lose my nerve, besides I need this hand to stay free" he said with a nervous grin.

Her eyes widened as she realized what was about to happen.

"I don't know if I can find the right words here. I really hope I don't fuck this up too much. I have never, ever in my whole life felt as loved as I do when i am with you. You are reason I survived all these years. Your why I wake up in the morning, hell your the reason I breath." he said

Tears were openly streaming down her face as he poured out his heart. Telling her what she meant to him.

"I don't want to be anywhere but next to you. Your it for me." deciding to throw tradition out the window, not that anything he ever did was traditional, he didn't get down on one knee. Her seat on the railing left them both level. He could stare directly in her eyes, and he did as he said "Marry me. Be my wife." and he had the ring in his hand holding it out to her

She nearly fell off the railing. Mulder's other hand shot out to steady her. Wide eyed now. A grin spread across her face and she stuck out her left hand and said "Yes! Of course I will!"

He slid the ring onto her finger with a grin. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. " I love you so much" she said "I thought you lost your mind there for a while."

"I felt like I lost it. When I saw the sun starting to come up, I just thought that I had to ask you now. This spot, the sunlight always shines off your hair in the morning here, I thought it was the perfect spot. God, I almost asked you so many times after the past two weeks. I've had this ring since that day we fought in the locker room" he said

"Were you going to ask me then?" she asked

He nodded. "I planned on it, but as soon as I found you I chickened out." he said

She leaned into his embrace and he wrapped his arms around her. "Mulder?" she asked

"hmmmm" he replied pulling back to look at her

"Do you have any idea how worried you made me? I thought you were losing your mind like me." She replied with a laugh.

He looked at her and shook his head. "Your not losing your mind. We'll figure this out, I promise"

She looked back at him and wrapped her arms around him "When you say it like that it makes me believe it" She said

"Well you should, because it's true" He rested his head on top of hers. "Now, I saw we got back to the hotel, get some of those almond croissants you love so much, and lounge in that marble bubble bath for a few hours"

She sighed into his chest. "That sounds amazing"

Hope everyone is still enjoying this story. This chapter is short compared to the others, but the next one will make up for it. I just really needed to get this proposal out so the story can move on and the case can evolve. I will admit this was how I'd planned on doing it at first but, the idea jumped into my head and I like it a lot better like this. Please pardon any spelling or grammer mistakes. I really need to get this posted and even though i know what will happen in the next chapter the feedback will determine a lot of it! So, please let me know! The sooner you give me feedback the sooner chapter 21 goes up! :)


	21. note to my readers

Note to my readers,

I have changed a few things after Chapter 20. Nothing major that will effect the out come, just some minor changes. I hope I still have fans out there!

CMJ


	22. Chapter 21

Dr. Ranswell was a very happy man today. Two kidneys unexpectedly fell into his lap today. A patient came in on an ambulance. Massive head trauma, pronounced brain dead. No other injuries on the body.

The heart and lungs of course were snatched up by other area hospitals. Those organs were always the first to go. A lucky man, who just happened to be one of his patients would be the recipient of the liver, but the kidneys were an oversight.

With a few pen strokes he was able to say the kidneys were not viable due to the trauma, quick phone call to the Russian and those kidneys would now be a nice little unexpected bonus. Thats the thing with organs, people always need them. Some people would even pay, pay a lot.

He had a folders sitting on his desk, and underneath it another. The folder had the hospitals logo emblazoned on it, and on the tab on the side it read Scully, Dana K. It was her personal file. Something was telling him he needed to look deeper into her background.

She was to nosey, and threw her opinions around far too much. Too much for his liking.

Mulder couldn't help the grin that was plastered on his face. He had finally done it. He thought of doing it after dinner that night, maybe placing the ring in the dessert. His luck though she'd probably have swallowed the ring.

This morning when they were in the park, he just felt that he had to do it right then. He made himself look like a crazy person, but he felt he had to do it today.

He was laying on the bed in their hotel room, remote control in his hand. Scully was asleep on the bed next to him. He was happy to see her sleep, she had gotten so little of it recently.

He reached over and pulled his notepad out of the drawer in the bedside table. She didn't know it but he had documented all of her panic attacks and nightmares, and he would keep doing so. He briefly wondered if she had panic attacks or anxiety at some point in her life before. She hadn't mentioned it to him, but that didn't mean it didn't happen at some point in her childhood and she just didn't remember. He made it a point to ask her.

She hadn't taken the bath he'd suggested. When they got back to their room a few hours ago she instead opted for a quick shower and nap. The fact that she hadn't even gotten dressed also played testament as to how tired she was. She had just pulled on the robe hanging in the bathroom. When she suggested the nap, Mulder was surprised and happy at the same time.

He looked at his watch and saw that it was 9:30 in the morning. Neither of them had eaten or had coffee for that matter. He quietly got up and put his shoes on. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on. He made sure his wallet was in the pocket and exited the room.

He knew just where we wanted to go, and luckily it was close. He opted for the stairs, figuring it would be quicker. He made it to the lobby in just about a minute.

He strode quickly through the lobby and out the entrance of the hotel. He wanted to be back quick just incase she had a nightmare while he was gone.

At the end of the block the hotel was on there was a French Bakery called La Patisserie. He walked into the bakery and the smell of freshly made bread hit him in the face. He breathed it in, and stepped up to the counter.

He ordered 2 almond croissants, and 2 large cups of their coffee, which he knew was strong from experience. He notcied a baker putting out a tray of ham and cheese croissants next to a sin that said "warm from the oven"

"Can I take two of those as well?" he asked the cashier that was waiting on him.

"Sure you can'"she replied with a smile. "That will be 12.95"

Mulder handed her a twenty and told her to keep the change. She smiled at him again "Thanks!"

He nodded to her and stepped over to the sideboard that held the cream and sugar. He fixed both coffees to their likings, and balanced it on top of the pastry box and quickly made his way back to the hotel

Scully awoke when she heard the sound of the door closing.

She sat up and stretched. "Mulder?" she called out

He smiled at her from the door. Perfect timing. "Hey" he said

She smiled back. "Where'd you go?" she asked

"I figured you be hungry, I got coffee and croissants" He replied

"That sounds really good, I am hungry" she said

Mulder walked over to the bed. He handed her one of the cups and put the pastry box down. He took off his jacket and draped it on the foot of the bed.

He sat on the bed, and she scooted closer to him. He reached out and tucked a strand of her hair behind her hair and ran his hand down her check and asked "Did you have a good nap?"

She nodded. "Yes I did." She said with a smile

"Thats good" he replied. He opened the box and offered it to her "The ham and cheese are still warm, and I got two almond as well"

"I love almond croissants!" She said

"I know you do" He said tapping her nose.

"Im so hungry I think i'll eat both" she said reaching for the ham and cheese. "Your amazing. Always knowing what I need" she said

He took a sip from his cup. "Your pretty spectacular yourself." He replied

"These croissants are so good, I bet they have a hundred grams of fat in each one" She said

He shrugged. "I don't think about things like that" he said

She snorted at him. "Easy for you to say you run 5 miles a day." She said taking a sip from her cup.

" I don't run every day" he said. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed when she put her cue down she holding out her hand and smiling at her ring.

He smiled when he saw her do that. "So, did I do a good job with the ring?" he asked

"Oh Mulder, you did a very good job" she said. The rings band was white gold, in the center was a round 3 carrot diamond flanked on either side of diamond was her birthstone and his.

"This ring is unique, just like you. One of a kind" he said

She smiled. "You know Mulder in the past few days you've given me three very expensive pieces of jewelry. I now have more diamonds then I'd ever thought I would have" she said

"Well, if you want I can return one or two" he said jokingly "I got you the necklace because I saw you looking at it and i knew you liked it, and the earrings were a total impulse buy"

"Don't you dare." she exclaimed "It just makes the ipod look cheap"

"I love the presents you gave me." he said

"You really surprised me, I had no idea, and you were so nervous it was cute" she said

"I was nervous" he said

"Why were you so nervous? You knew I would say yes" she said reaching across the table to squeeze his hand

"Because its pretty nerve wracking" he said

"We talked about it before Mulder." she said

"I know. I just wanted the time to be right, and an idea popped into my head and I had to go with it" he said

"Well I am sure glad you did." she said

"Me too" he said.

"So, what will you call me when we're married?" she asked jokingly

"I have already thought of that." he said with a smile

"What's your conclusion?" she asked

"I decided i'd ask you" he said

"Mulder!" she said and laughed. She hit him in the chest.

"Do you want me to start calling you by your first name?" he asked

"You do, sometimes" she said "Things can stay the same. You'll still call me Scully. You'll call me Dana sometimes, and I'll have your last name. Or I can be Dr. Dana Scully-Mul..." She started to say, when Mulder interrupted her.

"You want my name?" he asked

"Mulder, of course I want your last name." she said

"Really? he asked again

"Why wouldn't I? " she asked

He shrugged "I don't know."

"Well, unless you don't want me too, thats how it'll be" she said

"I can live with that" he said with a smile. He wrapped one of his arms around her.

She leaned against him resting her head on his chest. "Thank you" She said softly into his chest

"For what?" He asked

"For just being you. For putting up with me." She said

"You don't have to thank me. I would do anything for you." He said reaching down and tilting her face up to his. "There isn't a thing on this earth I wouldn't do for you" He said looking into her eyes.

"I love you so much" She said leaning towards him. She moved her head towards. Their lips met in a long slow kiss.

"I love you too" He said back to her when they parted. He pulled her closer and wrapped both of his arms around her.

"Can we just stay…." she trailed interrupted by the ringing of her phone. She pulled her phone from off the night stand "Hello?"

"Dr. Scully?" The voice of Father Ybarra came over the phone.

"Father Ybarra?" she asked

"I would like to see you in my office, please be here at 3:00 pm." he said

Mulder watched from his position as she raised her eyebrows. "What's this pertaining to?" she asked

"You have not been honest with me, get to my office immediately" he demanded again before hanging up the phone.

She pressed the end button on her phone and placed it on the table with a sigh.

Mulder placed his hand on her back and asked "What's wrong?"

"That was Father Ybarra, he wants to see me in his office at 3:00 pm, said I have not been honest with him" she said

"What do you think this is about?" he asked

"I don't know" she answered, shaking her head. "I have a feeling my day is about to go from good to bad"

"It may not be that bad" Mulder said trying to be optimistic for her.

"No, Mulder. That man has and will never ever have a good word to say about my work. No matter what I do I am wrong in his eyes. " She said folding her arms across her chest.

"The man sounds like an ass." Mulder said

"Oh is he ever. He'll like you though." She said

"Are you sure? My supervisors always have a dislike toward me" he said with a chuckle.

"Mulder, He'll like you because your not a woman." She said

"ahhhhh, I get you." He said. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asked

"ummmm you don't have to. I can handle Father Ybarra.

"Are you sure?' He asked

"Yeah. I am well versed in dealing with him." She said with a sigh. She got up from the bed and started looking through her suitcase for something to wear.

Mulder chuckled from the bed. "Im really not used to seeing you get in trouble at work" He said

"Yeah, it happens frequently unfortunately. All I seem to have to do is show up. It's really not my fault that I get all the complicated patients." She said "usually I know what he is upset about, this time I honestly have no clue."

Mulder watched her as she pulled a pair of dark jeans out of her suit case, she pulled out a blue sweater, she stood there for a minute looking for something else in the suit case.

He got to his feet and walked towards her. He slipped his arms around her, causing her to jump.

"You scared me" she said leaning back against him

"Sorry" he said close to her ear. "Just wanted to offer a suggestion on your wardrobe."

"Oh really?" she asked "do you not like my choice?"

"Oh your choices are fine, but considering right now it is only 10:30 you seem to have some time to kill." He said, kissing her neck just below her ear.

She turned in his arms and said "your right. I guess I do have some time. Do you have any suggestions on how I can fill that time?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Oh yes. I have a lot of ideas" He dropped his arms from around her waist and reached out a hand and took the clothes from her hand. He laid them out across the top, and took both her hands in his.

He lead her to the bed and sat on the edge. He pulled her forward by the belt of her robe until she stood between his legs. Looking up at her, meeting her eyes the whole time. I took a while for him to be able to hold her gaze like that, when it was the two of them in an intimate setting. For so long she would blush and look away.

With him sitting on the bed and her standing, she was just about level with him. Just being a little bit taller than he for once. His hands reached again for the belt of her robe.

He pulled at one side, pulling the belt free. He parted the robe, still holing her gaze. He reached up and pushed the robe off of her shoulders and it pooled around her feet.

She reached out and cupped the side of his face with her hand. She stroked his check with her thumb.

He turned his face into her palm, kissing it. He reached up and grabbed her hand and planted to more kisses into it. "Your so beautiful" he sighed

He could see a slight blush start at her checks and spread down toward her neck and chest.

"I still love how when you blush, it spreads all over" He said reaching out and wrapping an arm around her and pulling her closer.

Hearing that, made her blush an even deeper shade of red, but she still held his gaze.

It was at that opportune time, a knock sounded on the door. Scully sighed. "Wonder who that could be." she muttered

"Well, just because someone knocked doesn't mean we need to answer it" He said

The knock sounded again. "Mulder? You in there?" They heard Dogget call from the hallway

Mulder uttered a curse. Scully leaned down and planted a kiss on his lips before she bent and put her robe back on. "Mulder, just answer it" She said walking towards her suitcase and grabbing her clothes.

The knocking got more persistent. "Mulder?" Doggett called again

"Yeah, hold on!" Mulder yelled back. He sighed and got up off the bed. "Talk about horrible timing." He angrily said.

Scully laughed as she disappeared into the bathroom.

**Getting to the good part! Is everyone with me still? Please read and review! Surprises ahead! :) **


	23. Chapter 22

Mulder opened the door to their room and stepped aside to let Doggett. "I gotta say" he said shaking his head "You have some serious timing issues"

"Well you can't blame me that a body decided to show up, missing a few internal organs" He replied

"Still, don't you know how to use a phone?" Mulder asked

"Mulder, You weren't the only one that was interrupted." Doggett said with a smirk.

"Good, now you know how it feels" He replied. "Where did this body show up?"

"It showed up about 6 miles from here face down in a pound. Local police fished the body out and it was pretty clear that them fish did not do this." Doggett said

"Ok, So you want me to come check it out?" Mulder asked

"Skinner asked for both of you. He wants an autopsy." He replied

Mulder nodded. "Ok, well she'll be out in a minute and we can ask her." Mulder replied turning around and walking back towards the bed. "Have a seat" He said gesturing towards the desk chair

"Mulder, Im really sorry I interrupted…" Doggett paused with his hands out

Mulder shook his head. "don't worry. Not your fault. Your just following orders. Why didn't Skinner call?" He asked

"He says he did your phone went to voice mail." Doggett said

Mulder frowned and reached into his pocket. He pulled out his phone just as Scully came out of the bathroom. "Hmmm guess I forgot to turn it on" He said with a shrug

"Hello" she said to Doggett. "What's up?" She sitting on the bed next to Mulder.

Mulder spoke. "A body turned up about 6 miles from her face down in a pond lacking some internal organs. Skinman wants you to do an autopsy."

"Well, I have the meeting with Father Ybarra, and If Skinner wants me to do it, he either needs to officially hire me or re-hire me or can't do it. I can only conduct autopsies at the hospital. As an FBI Agent I can perform them for any case that has FBI jurisdiction." She said

"Im sure Skinner can take care of that" Doggett said with a shrug.

Scully shook her head. "No. I can't not lay a hand on a body, otherwise. Im not putting my medical license at risk." She said.

Mulder turned to her. "Well why don't you go and see Father Ybarra, and we'll get this straightened out with Skinner. Do you think Father Ybarra will meet with you early?" He asked

"I'll just go and say something came up and it has to be sooner rather than later" She said "Whats the worst he'll do yell at me?" she asked with a shrug. "That's going to happen anyway."

"You get in trouble at work?" Doggett asked?

She snorted. "When am I not in trouble at work?"

Doggett turned to Mulder. "Wow, Mulder you and your bad habits sure rubbed off on her." He said shaking his head

Scully just could not let that pass. "Yup" She said getting up from the bed. "That's that all that rubbed off on me" She said with a grin.

Mulder turned and stared at her in shock. Doggett Shook his head. "I need more coffee. I should've known I'd need more before coming and dealing with you too"

"Scully" Mulder said finally with a grin. "Wow….I am left speechless."

"hmmm Mulder? You losing your touch? Usually when I leave you speechless I get a marriage proposal." she said with a grin of her own

"Do you really need another one? I thought the one today and that shiny ring was enough." He said grin still covering his face

"Wait! Seriously?" Doggett asked.

"Yup" Mulder said proudly. "We're getting hitched"

Scully hesitated outside Father Ybarra's office. It was only just noon now. He had asked her to come at 3. She raised her hand and knocked at the door.

"come in" she heard him call out

She opened the door and walked inside. "Father Ybarra" she said

"Dr Scully, I asked you to come at 3:00, your very early" he said with annoyance.

"Im sorry Father Ybarra, something has come up suddenly that I need to take care of. Something of a personal matter. So I wanted to ask you if we could do it now. What's come up is of a pressing matter" She said

"Well, I asked you to come at 3, but I guess since your here now, we can get it out of the way now." He said. He waved his arm to the two chairs in front of his desk.

Scully sat down and looked at him, waiting for him to begin.

"Dr. Scully, maybe this hospital is not the best place for you" Father Ybarra said

"What makes you conclude that?" Scully asked He had only uttered that one statement and already her blood started too boil.

"Well you have no respect for our rules and regulations, You don't follow orders, you do things your own way, and it's starting to complicate the way this hospital is run." he said as he sat back in his chair

Scully looked down. She was trying her best right now to control her temper. "Im sorry if you take my actions that way. I am very invested in my patients and my job here at the hospital. I mean no disrespect to you or anyone else."

"Im not happy with how the Christian Fearon case ended. I know the reason he died was unrelated to the illness. What was the cause?" he asked

"Christian Fearon died of a suspected pulmonary embolism" she replied in a strong clear voice

"Dr Scully, How do you feel about the Christian Fearon case?" he asked

" The outcome upset me" she said

"It upset you? You shouldn't be upset. You should be embarrassed. The way you handled it was very unprofessional." he said

"I should be embarrassed? I did what I was supposed to do. I helped him, my procedures worked, the damn embolism was unrelated" she said "and the autopsy report will confirm that, I am sure of it"

"I understand that you have had several confrontations with his mother, is that correct?" He asked

"Yes it is. She has been suffering from depression for many years. They were accidental confrontations, we just both happened to be in the same places" Scully explained

"Why haven't you reported this to me?" Father Ybarra asked.

"I didn't think it was necessary. She just lost her child, is battling depression, and just found out she is expecting a second child. Her and her husband do not need any added stress. Dr. Mulder is going to take her on as a patient, he has already spoken to Mr. Fearon, and he was with me during both confrontations." She said still struggling to maintain her composure.

He nodded. "I like Mr. Mulder. He was very respectful. Maybe you can learn a thing or two from him" He said looking at her.

She had had just about enough. She stood up. "Father Ybarra, if you don't like the way I do my job then fire me. I know you don't like me, and i know for a fact it is a direct result of my gender. Right now, your overstepping your bounds with me. If you want to take this further, a sexual harassment suit will not look good for this Catholic Hospital" She said her eyes boring into his

"The purpose of this meeting Dr. Scully was just to inform you that I want to know things like that. If parents of a deceased patient are attacking my doctors, I should know about it. I can't fire you without board approval because they are all still dazzled by you, but I can put you on limited duty, and that is what I am going to do." He said

"What does that mean?" Scully asked hands clenched.

"I can't take away your privileges, but I can cut your hours in half. Instead of being on call 4 shifts a week, you will be on call for just 2." He replied folding his hands under his chin. "So that means you will still come and do your clinical responsibilities, you just will not be the big shot that your so used to being."

Scully was so angry. If she didn't get out of her she would gouge out his eyes with his pen. God forgive her for thinking of inflicting harm onto a priest. "Is that all Father Ybarra?" she asked

He nodded and said "have a nice day".

She turned around and briskly walked out of his office. She leaned against the wall and pinched the bridge of her nose. Her headache was already starting.

Her phone rang from in her pocket. She pulled it out and stiffly said "hello?"

Mulder could tell from the way she answered the phone that things in the meeting had not gone well. First thing he asked "Are you ok?" He had wanted to go with her but she insisted she'd be fine.

"Yes Mulder, Im fine" She replied

He cringed at hearing those words. She wasn't fine, but pressing her right now wouldn't help. "Your not, we'll talk about that later, but Skinner wants to see you, you still up for doing an autopsy?" He asked

"Actually very much so, as morbid as that might sound." she said

He chucked. "I know you'll enjoy it because you want to make sure that victim gets justice. That's not morbid at all" He said

"Im heading back there now" she said

"Want me to come get you?" he asked

She wanted to to tell him no, that she'd walk. She wanted to clear her head, but she made him a promise that she wouldn't shut him out.

"Yes, that would be nice." She said walking down the hallway that would lead her right to the lobby.

"Well good thing that I am already her then, huh?" He asked

"Why didn't you just come out and say that Mulder?" she asked slightly annoyed, and making it come out far harsher than intended.

He was surprised at her sudden shift. "Im here, outside whenever your ready" he said in response

"Im sorry Mulder. I just spent the last 35 minutes being told I am incompetent, and how detrimental I am to this hospital. I didn't mean to snap at you" She said with a sigh

He sighed. He figured this meeting would be tough. "Im sorry you had to deal with that" he said sympathetically.

"Im on my way out, Mulder." She said into the phone.

"Ok" He said hanging up his phone. He watched as she walked out the door to the hospital. She didn't look happy, but she looked composed. So that was good.

She spotted him right away and walked towards the car and got in. She looked over at him and said "Im sorry"

He reached out grabbed her hand and brought it too his lips. "I know you are" he said.

She put her seatbelt on and sighed. She brought her right hand up to the bridge of her nose again.

"You ok?" He asked moving his hand to caress her neck.

"Yeah, can we just get some coffee? Anywhere is good. I don't care. " She said

Dr. Ranswell hung up the phone and sighed. Dimitri was satisfied with the extras that had, fallen into his lap. Even if he wasn't looking for a particular organ from someone with a particular blood type, or tissue type, he knew how to get them to people that needed them. How to make hundreds of thousands of dollars, one or twice he even made it past the million dollar mark.

To night, Dimitri simply wanted to say "Good job". That man would always keep him on his toes.

Word had gotten back to him about Father Ybarra's conversation with Dr. Scully. He would have to make sure her hours and time at the hospital remained the same. Her not being around as much would make his job harder.

Besides, he wanted to keep an eye on her, and he still had something special in mind her her. Something specie indeed.

Skinner sat back in his chair and stared at the two Agents seated in front of you. "Given both of your histories with Agents Mulder and Scully it's rather unique that the two of you are working this case, I expect that you both will maintain a strict level of professionalism." he said

"Sir?" one of the Agents began "I was not aware that Agent Scully was back at the FBI.

"It has not been finalized yet, but yes that is the situation" Skinner said with a nod "Agent Mulder will probably need some time to warm up to you, given past circumstances" He said to the other Agent.

The other Agent Spoke "Don't worry, Agent Scully will need time to warm up to me, so we're in the same boat."

"Both of you should know it was not my choice to have either of you working on this assignment" Skinner said with a sigh "But resources are thin right now, and due to Agents Doggett and Reyes caseloads as well as your own, I feel better having two extra bodies on this, also it was ordered by the Director"

"We can handle this sir" The Agent spoke up again.

"What about you?" Skinner asked referring to the other Agent "You've been quiet. Can you handle this assignment?"

"Yes sir, I am just concerned about Agent Mulder's temper." the Agent replied

"Well Agent Ritter, I recommend you do nothing to bring his temper out, take the same advice Agent Fowley, don't intentionally upset Agent Scully and everyone should work together fine."

**So, anyone like my surprise visitors? Yes, I did some resurrecting (I am still considering performing another, *cough* Lone Gunmen *cough* I had a inspiration while watching a few select episodes and am going to do something I always wanted see. Mulder giving Peyton Ritter a more in depth piece of his mind, maybe a Scully/Diana battle ... I just wanted to throw in more drama... what do you guys think? Please let me know, I love the reviews :) So two chapters in 24 hours? Everyone surprised? The changes are slight, they will not take away from the story any for those of you that read the additional chapters all the major points are still the same. **


	24. Chapter 23

Mulder pulled in to the Starbucks that was across the street from the hospital.

"We could've went to the one in the hotel, she said I could've waited." She said

"Oh I forgot to tell you." Mulder said

"Tell me what?" She asked

"We're heading to the FBI Field office in Richmond" He said

"Ok" She said, "I take it this is going to turn into a log day?" she asked

"Well, Skinner thought it would be best to handle certain aspects of this case there. He doesn't know if you if we should trust local ME's office" Mulder said

"That makes sense" Scully said with a nod.

"Want me to go get you a coffee?" Mulder asked

"I'll come too she said

They both got out of the car. Mulder made it the front of the car and onto the sidewalk first. He waited there for her.

When she stepped on to the sidewalk, Mulder pulled her into his arms and hugged her "Are you ok? Really, tell me now?"

She closed her eyes and leaned into his chest. She still was amazed at the the comfort she could feel just from a hug from him. "Yeah, Father Ybarra pissed me off that's all." She said

He pulled a way a bit and looked into her eyes. "Do you want to tell me about it?"

"I will. He got me so upset "she said shaking her head. "I don't know what I ever did to that man to make him hate me so much."

Mulder laughed. "Something tells me it all started with his mother" he said. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

She leaned back into his embrace for a second, and then they both walked into Starbucks.

They stood in line to wait their turn. Mulder wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"He cut my hours, Mulder." She said

"Why?" Mulder asked

"He said that I don't follow rules, I have no respect for policy or procedures. I do thinks my own way, then he asked How I felt about Christian's case and how I handled it. He said I should be embarrassed, I was very unprofessional." She said

Mulder tightened his arms around her, and said don't listen to him. He is obviously trying to get a reaction out of you. He was baiting you. That's the impression that I get. " He said

It was their turn, they both stepped to the counter. The barista behind the counter greeted them. "Hello, what can I get for you today?" He asked with a smile

"Can I have a vent extra bold, with 2 shots of espresso?" she asked

"Wow thats a serious coffee" Mulder said

"Its a serious coffee type of day" She replied

"And for you sir?" He asked Mulder

"I'll just have a Grande extra bold as well" He said. He reached into his wallet and pulled out a ten dollar bill to pay for their coffee.

The barista returned with their coffees, and placed the cups in front of them. "Here you go, that will be 6.00." He said

Mulder handed over the ten, and told him to keep the change. They walked over to the counter that held the sugar and cream and both fixed their coffee.

"All set?" Mulder asked

She nodded. "all set" she said

Mulder held the door opened and waited for her to walk through. He placed his free hand on to her back and walked to the car with her. When they got there Mulder reached out and opened the door for her, she placed her cup in the cup holder and reached for his and put his in the slot next to hers.

She turned back around and wrapped her arms around him leaning into his chest. He wrapped his around her and kissed the top of her head.

She stayed in his arms for a minute longer. She pulled back and looked up at him "You know whats ironic about all of this?" she asked

"What's that?" He asked

"That despite all of this, and what's going on, I am getting to see you more and spend more time with you." She said

"Yeah, your right." He said

"When this is all done, I am done at the hospital. I can't do it anymore." She said shaking her head

"I have told you I will support whatever decision you make. If you want to work at another hospital thats fine, if you want back into the FBI Skinner is giving you that today. If you want that then that is fine too."

"I love you Mulder." She said reaching for him again.

"I love you too." He said pulling her back into his arms and moved his head towards hers and kissed her. "Still and always"

They got to Richmond pretty quickly. It was still pretty early in the day so there was not much traffic. They were sitting in a conference room in the Richmond FBI headquarters.

Skinner was sitting across from them. "I just need you both to sign these papers" He placed a stack of papers in front of each of them. "then we'll get you both re-certified on the shooting range, and new ID pictures taken"

Scully looked at Skinner "Is it official now?" she asked

He looked over at her an nodded. "Yes it is. The papers have not been filed yet, but I dated them to the day I met with you both on thursday." He said

"So why don't you go do all that stuff with Mulder, and let me do the autopsy and then when you come back you can get it all done with me" She asked

"Well there is another issue I need to discuss with you both. There is something else you need to be aware of, and I think it would be best coming from me." He replied

Mulder and Scully exchanged looks. "What is is?" Mulder asked

"Well, I have orders to add two more Agents to this investigation." He said looking uncomfortable

"whats the problem with that?" Scully asked

"Well it's who those two Agents are that concerns me." Skinner said "You both have to know that I had no idea and only just found out about it. These two Agents have been working undercover for the past two years on a case that has a direct link to this case. I don't know any of the details of the other case, I was told such details would possibly blow their cover" He folded his hands in front of him and looked down again

Mulder said. "Come on, just tell us it can't be that bad" Mulder said

Skinner looked back to Scully. "Well you've worked with both Agents in the past. There was a case you worked on in New York…" He trailed off

"Peyton Ritter" Mulder said through clenched teeth

Scully immediately reached over and placed a hand on his knee. "Thats not so bad." She said assuringly to Mulder. "We can handle that."

Mulder took her hand in his and she squeezed. He nodded to her, but he still wasn't happy about it.

"The other person, came as quite a shock to me." He hesitated again looking at them "I just don't know how to tell you anyway but to just come out and say it. Diana Fowley is alive."

Mulder and Scully exchanged another look. Scully hand tightened on Mulders. In his effort to comfort her he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

"But how?" Scully asked, her shock evident in her tone.

Mulder just shook his head. "You know I always thought something was fishy about her death. The way it just went away so quickly." he said

Skinner spoke "Apparently after her so called death, she was under deep cover on a case in Hong Kong for a long time"

Mulder looked at Skinner. "Can you give us a minute?" He asked

Skinner nodded. "I will be back" he said. He got up and left the room.

Mulder pushed his chair out a bit. He turned towards her and put his hands on her shoulders. "How do you feel about this?" he asked

"I don't know. It's quite a shock." she said

"It is, I know how you feel about her" he said

She sighed. "Mulder, I don't want us to fight because of her again, and I don't want her to manipulate you" she said

"Not going to happen" he said shaking his head

"Well I am sure she'll try to come between us" she said looking down

He placed his finger under her chin and tilted her head back up "Let her try" he said leaning in and kissing her forehead. "Do you really think I would let anyone come between us now?" He asked?

Her eyes drifted downward again. "That wasn't a good time for me when she was around last time" she said softly

"I know that Scully." His finger still under her chin he tilted her head back up so he could see her eyes. "I am sorry I let that happen, this time I will not let it happen." he said.

"I reserve the right to be able to react to this later the way I would like too. I feel like this punched me in the stomach, and I don't know what to say now" Scully said

"Me too, I am just as shocked." Mulder said. "I feel like it's' a dream" To himself he thought 'Great, just what I need to have Diana back in things. Scully is feeling insecure enough already without this thrown in her face, and if Ritter so much as looks in her direction...'

"More like a nightmare" She said in response.

The door opened and Skinner walked back in. "Everything ok?" he asked

Mulder scooted his chair back to the table and said "Yes, we're good. We'll handle this, we appreciate you telling us and giving us the heads up" He reached for Scully's hand again and squeezed it. He loosened his grip, like he was going to let go, but she held on tight not wanting to let go.

"Ok, lets get things going here." Skinner said. "You both will first get your new ID's, then to the shooting range, then you can get going on the autopsy. We're still waiting on the body to arrive. Agents Doggett and Reyes are having a bit of a problem with the local police department." Skinner said with a sigh

Mulder looked to Skinner "Can't I just keep using my old ID?" Mulder asked?

"No Mulder, They have all been changed. Its a requirement for everyone to have a new badge. I'll be having my picture taken as well.

An hour and a half later, they returned to the conference room. They were waiting for Skinner to come back, withthier ID's and for the body to arrive. We'll She was waiting.

Skinner presented Mulder with a big pile of case folders, he wanted Mulders' thoughts and insights on. Of course Mulder accepted the pile like it was a million bucks. He looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Looks like you'll have your hands full" She said with a laugh

"Well there's other things, specifically things of yours I would rather have in my hands, but these will do for now." He said with a wink

"Mulder?" she asked

"hmmm?" he respond looking at her over his glasses

"You know I beat you right?" she asked with a smile

"Beat me at what? Firing range? Yeah, you wish" He responded even though he knew she did. She was notorious for acing the firing range tests. He remembered hearing of her far before he met her on her firing range reputation alone.

"You did pretty good, very good actually, but you didn't come close to me. I kicked your ass." She said in response.

"yeah, true, can't I at least pretend I did? You know keep my ego up?" He said

"Mulder since when have you ever had trouble keeping your ego up?" she asked her voice taking on a seductive tone

"Scully! That's not fair, Your hitting below the belt there." He said jokingly.

"hmmmm I'd like to hit you below the belt, thats for sure" She said

He pointed at her. "Alright, Im going to get you for that. Not here, but as soon as we are out of this building…" he trailed off wagging his finger at her

"sure, Mulder. Whatever you say." She replied with a smile. She looked at the clock on the wall it read 2:15 PM. "I think this is going to be a very long day."

"Probably" he said looking at her sympathetically. "How you doing?" He asked

"Im ok". She said just as Skinner opened the door.

"Well everything is all set." He looked at Scully and shook his head. "As usual perfect score. Mulder your's was good too"

There was a knock on the door. Skinner opened it, "Allison, thank you for handling this so quick, I know I sprung this on you last minute."

"It was no problem sir I was happy to do it" the young blond woman stepped into the room.

Skinner gestured to Mulder and Scully. "These are Agents Mulder and Scully, This is Allison, she is administrative assistant here that has been assigned to me"

"Hello" Allison said stepping forward and holding out her hand

Mulder and Scully rose and each greeted her and shook her hand. Skinner stood before them, "I know this is a bit redundant but It's policy. Raise your right hands and repeat after me"

Mulder and Scully both raised their right hands.

Skinner started to speak. "I will support and defend the Constitution of the

United States against all enemies, foreign and

domestic; that I will bear true faith and allegiance to

the same; that I take this obligation freely, without

any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; and that

I will well and faithfully discharge the duties of the

office on which I am about to enter. So help me God."

After he handed them both the leather folders that contained their ID's. "Allison can you please sign and date the papers on the table that you witnessed both Agent Mulder and Agent Scully take the oath please?"

Mulder flipped open his badge and ran his fingers over the FBI insignia and the picture that had his name below it.

She nodded. "Certainly sir" she answered stepping forward. She walked to the table and sat down to sign the paperwork.

"The body is here. It is down in the autopsy bays." Skinner said to Scully "So whenever you want to get started"

She nodded. "Ok, I'll head down there." She said

Mulder gathered his folders into a pile, and went to lift them off the table. Skinner walked towards him and said "Mulder, I'll bring those by to the hotel. I can't stay, I have a dinner meeting" Skinner said he handed him to passes on for him and one for Scully.

Mulder clapped him on the back "Ahhhh look who's got a hot date"

Skinner shook his head, "I'll be in touch" He said picking up the files and walking out of the room.

Alison picked up the paperwork and started to walk towards the door. "Agents, just let me know if you need anything" she said as she left the room.

"You ready to head down?" Mulder asked Scully.

"Yes, lets go." she said grabbing her coat and bag off the chair.

They walked out into the hallway, they met Doggett and Reyes as they turned the corner at the end of the hall.

"Hey" Reyes called out

"Hello" Scully said

Reyes grabbed her hand and gushed. "John told me the good news, Im so happy for you both. Your ring beautiful. Congratulations!" She said giving Scully and then Mulder a hug.

"Thank you" Scully said with a smile

"The body is all ready for you, thought I doubt you'll find much," Doggett said shaking his head.

Scully shook her head. "I promise you i'll find something" she said walking ahead of them down the hallway.

Mulder smiled and walked after her, "That's my girl" he said

Reyes smacked Doggett on the arm. "Why do you always have to be so damn cynical?" She asked as she turned and walked after Mulder and Scully

"What?" he asked as he walked after her.

An hour half hour later, Scully was down in the morgue getting started on her autopsy. Mulder, Reyes, and Doggett were all leaned against a counter in the far side of them room. She turned towards them and said "You don't have to stay here. I am about to really start so you may not want to witness it"

"Im good" Mulder "I'll stick around, You guys can go" he said to Doggett and Reyes. No sense in all of us staying." Mulder said with a shrug

"Yeah I think we'll take you up on that" Doggett said with a nod "Com on Mon, lets go get some lunch"

Reyes sighed, "Just once, can you ask me before you make a decision for me?" she snapped? She walked out of the room,

Doggett sighed and looked down as he walked away. "See you guys later" he said

"Wow" Mulder said, "someone's not getting any tonight"

From across the room Scully said "I never understood woman who withhold sex because of an argument or disagreement. They just don't get it penalizes themselves. It makes no sense. "

Mulder laughed, "That is just one of the many reasons why you and I are so good together." he said

3 hours had passed. Scully went over every inch of the body. There was no evidence linking Dr. Ranswell to this murder. There were no hairs or fibers. The affects of the elements had worked their ways in the body. There were obvious places were fish and other small animals had fed off of it.

Mulder was reading a sports magazine Doggett had left behind.

"Want to come take a look?" she asked

He moved away from the counter and walked towards her. "Wow, not much left huh?" he asked

"Well, both lungs, the liver, heart, kidneys, and her eyes are missing. I was able to pull a thumbprint from the left hand and a pinky print from the right. The otter fingertips are to mutilated." she said

"by fish?" Mulder asked

she nodded. "Possibly fish, birds. If this was Dr. Ranswell, I doubt he left anything obvious. But every surgeon has a different way of doing sutures, and when organs are removed blood flow to those organs have to stopped and clamped off. My guess he removed the kidney's first, then the liver, followed by the heart and lungs, but right her this is one of the main veins the superior vena cava, in the chest that carries deoxygenated blood from the body to the heart, see right there?" she pointed with a probe

"The things that look like wires?" he asked

"Yes. See how uniform it is? Wouldn't you think he would want to get in there and out fast. He could have just pushed the needle in and with a stitch or two it would have done it. He stitched the whole vein line almost. That took some time. I wonder where he did this? Did he use an OR? Did people unwillingly assist him? I put time of death at 36 to 24 hours. Being in the water will make it hard to pinpoint exactly. I have to wait for blood to be analyzed, but my best guess is he drugged her. She never knew." she said shaking her head.

Mulder nodded taking it all on. "Why take the eyes?" he asked

"The eye's were not removed surgically, probably birds. " she said "there is not enough evidence here, nothing to link Dr. Ranswell to this body and to the organ harvesting, most assuredly the work of doctor, specifically a surgeon."

Mulder nodded. "Ok, I figured we wouldn't find too much." he said

"I am going to conclude by cause of death is directly related to her organs being removed." She said as she pushed the body on the table into the refrigerated drawer. She pulled off the hat the covered her head and stripping off her gloves and removing her apron. Just let me get changed and wash up a bit she said, I'll be quick.

She walked away and left Mulder standing there caught up in his thoughts "So" he said out loud to himself "We know no more then we already did"

They had the rest of tonight and the day before he would begin working at the hospital. He really wanted to make sure she was able to relax and get some sleep.

His phone rang from his pocket. "Mulder" answered

"Mulder" Skinner's voice came over the line "Im calling to let you know, I have asked everyone to meat briefly so we can touch base."

"Ok," Mulder replied what time? He was hoping it would be a short meeting.

"In about 2 hours. I understand it will be a bit late, but I would really like to get everyone working this case in the same room tonight. I just reserved a conference room"

"How'd you do that so fast? You got some connections in the Westin?" Mulder asked jokingly

"Actually, I am seeing someone and she is an executive in the company" He replied

An idea struck Mulder. "Thats really good. Do you think you could do me a favor then? Im not asking for freebie I'll pay for everything. I asked Scully to marry me this morning, and she said yes." He said

"Mulder, thats fantastic news. I am so happy for you both." Skinner said enthusiastically

"Thank you, We haven't exactly had the chance to celebrate it yet and I wanted to surprised her with maybe some champaign and maybe some flowers" he said

"Don't worry Muder, I'll call Erin right now and see what she can do. We'll meet in conference room 3 off the lobby. See you soon"

"Thanks Skinner" Mulder put his phone in his pocket and walked towards the locker rooms. He leaned against the wall outside the locker room to wait. He really hoped Diana wasn't going to try and get between them. He still couldn't believe they would be working closely with Ritter and Diana.

Scully walked out carrying her bag. He could tell she had taken a shower hair was damp, and pulled back in a pony tail. She walked up to Mulder and said "Im so glad I kept the extra toiletry bag in the car. That was a pretty slimy, smelly autopsy."

"Gross image your leaving me with" He said with a chuckle. He grabbed her left hand and reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring he'd given her. She had taken it off and asked him to hold it prior to starting the autopsy. He slipped it on to her finger. He placed his arm around her shoulders and said "Lets get going, Skinner is holding a brief meeting with everyone in about 2 hours, he wants us all to touch base, he said it would e quick."

She nodded. "I figured he'd want to her my initial findings" she said.

They walked down the hallway towards the elevator. The building was eerily deserted, no doubt from it being sunday. They took the elevator to the garage and walked to their car.

Mulder opened the passenger door for Scully. He turned to her, and leaned in and kissed her. He caressed her cheek with his hand and said "You look tired"

" I am a little" she said getting into the car. Mulder shut her door and walked around to his. When he sat down and started the car. He looked over at her and saw she had her eyes closed, and leaned her head back against the seat and rubbed at the back of her neck and shoulders with her hand.

He reached across and started to massage the back of her neck. She sighed and let her hand fall away. He could fell the tension and knotted muscles in her neck. "Your muscles are so tight" he said as he continued to rub with his hand.

"That autopsy bay was designed with taller people in mind. The tables didn't adjust I had to reach up and stand on my toes the whole time" she said

"Well when we get back to the room later how about more thorough massage and a nice hot bubble bath?" he asked

"Oh that sounds so good" she said letting her eyes slip back open

"Then it's a plan." He said "All set to go?"

"yes" she said looking over at him.

"Well, then put your seatbelt on" He replied.

"ahhhh I thought I forgot something" she said reaching for her belt and clicking it into place

**I don't know if I did the oath part right, or if there is one. My friend is a criminal justice major and she suggested I add that in. I stumbled a bit on the autopsy part, and I am a bio major! More good stuff to come, please review they keep me writing! :)**


	25. Chapter 24

Mulder and Scully waited for the elevator in the garage. Mulder put his arm around her and said "Want to get some dinner after this meeting? You must be hungry, didn't really get time for lunch" He said

"Yeah, that would be good" she said smiling at him

"Any where you want to go?" He asked

"I don't care, just somewhere close by" She said as the elevator doors opened.

They walked to the elevator, Mulder pressed the lobby button. "I hope this is quick" he said looking at her stifle a yawn.

The elevator opened to the lobby and they stepped out and walked towards the conference rooms. "Let's just grab something to eat here after" she said pointing towards the entrance of the steak house just off the lobby.

"Sounds good to me" Mulder said.

Skinner, and Fowley and Ritter where already seated at the table in the center when Mulder, Scully, Doggett and Reyes walked in. They all rose from their chairs to greet them.

Fowley spoke first. "Hello Fox, it's been awhile." her eyes traveled to Scully "same to you Agent Scully" she said

Mulder said nothing. He was too busy pining Ritter with a glare.

Scully looked down at her feet awkwardly, unsure of what to say,

Skinner cleared his throat. "There's coffee and pastry on the side" he said indicating a table on the right.

After an uncomfortable two minutes, everyone got a cup of coffee and sat down. Doggett moved towards the empty two chairs near Fowley and Ritter sparing Mulder and Scully. Reyes sat next to Doggett.

Mulder moved forward leading Scully to the two chairs between Reyes and Skinner.

"Mulder, Scully, I understand congratulations are in order" Skinner said with a big smile. "It's about time you asked her Mulder"

Mulder picked her hand up under the table and squeezed it "Thanks" he said with his own smile.

Scully noticed Diana eyeing Mulder. She turned towards Skinner and said "Thank you, I guess word travels fast" she glanced at Doggett and Reyes.

"That's because Monica can't keep her mouth shut" Doggett said

"Shut up!" Reyes said with a grin

"Oh, your engaged?" Ritter asked "Well congratulations"

"Thanks" Scully said with a smile

"Im just going to come right out and say it." Skinner started. "I know for a fact all of you have some issues with each other. I would appreciate if you could put them aside so we can work together as a team." He looked around at all of them. "Is this possible?" he asked

"Sir, Im certain everything will work out just fine" Fowley said with a smile.

"So, your back from the dead. What's this case got to do with you?" Mulder asked Fowley

"Well, Fox, all I can say is I am currently working on another case involving the man believed to be who David Ranswell's working for, but that's really all I can say. We should catch up some more later on though. Maybe we can get a drink or something"

Scully stiffened. The nerve of this bitch, Who the hell did she think she was?

Mulder felt her stiffen and squeezed her hand and started rubbing circles on her palm "Thanks for the offer, but I have plans." He said "Are you working on that case too?" He asked Ritter

"Yes, I am, Agent Mulder, but like she said we cannot discuss details of that other case." He replied looking around nervously.

"Sir?" Doggett asked "Why are there six of us working this?"

"We have reason to believe this operation is much larger than originally expected. There is some evidence to suggest some of the organs have been sent as far as Germany. I feel it is best that I have as many hands on this as possible." he turned to Scully "I know its going to be a lot to handle on top of your hospital work, I'd like you to handle and take lead on the forensics aspects"

She nodded. "I can do that." she replied

"Mulder, even though we know who our suspect is I would still like you to make a profile for him, and anyone you think is helping him. Getting to know him better should lead us to who he is working for." He laced his fingers together and placed them on the table in front of him.

"I can get working on that" He said. "I'll get a better feel for the guy once I talk with him"

Doggett looked at Scully "Did you find anything in the autopsy?" he asked

"Well, I put time of death at possibly friday night, saturday afternoon at the latest. Being in the water did a number on the the remains, and there is evidence of fish and other little animals eating parts of it. I am waiting on blood result, and i was able to pull 2 finger prints. So far all I can in addition is, it was done by a doctor for sure, with a specialty or background in surgery, and the dead was a result of her organs being removed. There is no evidence connecting Dr Ranswell to the body. " She answered

"Well that gives us nothing" Diana said

Skinner gave her a glance. "Its a start. In the meantime, you and Agent Ritter can compile background reports of everyone that works at Our Lady of Sorrows hospital. Mulder will be conducting his own interviews.

Skinner stood up. "Well I really need to get going, Like I said to all of you just a quick meeting to touch base. I'll be in touch in the morning. Mulder, can I have a word with you?"

"Sure" Mulder said getting up from the table. He gave Scully a smile as he left.

"Mulder, You are going to love this. Not only did Erin get the things you asked for, she got you upgraded to a suite." Skinner said with a grin

"Seriously? Thanks!" He said.

She told Skinner she would handle it.

"Here's you new keys.' He handed him two plastic cards. "12th floor room 1242. All you have to do is move your things, and everything is all set" He said

"Thank you so much. So, continuing with the hot date tonight?" he asked

"Something like that." He said with a grin. "I'll be in touch, enjoy the room." He walked down the hallway in the opposite direction.

Mulder sprinted down the hallway, and into the open waiting elevator.

Scully was wondering where Mulder went. He hadn't been gone that long but she felt very weird sitting in the conference room. Doggett and Reyes where at the far side of the room talking to Agent Ritter.

Diana was across the table on her phone.

Scully felt like she was being watched and looked up and caught Diana staring it her. She rose from her chair and pushed it in with her left hand giving her a perfect view of her ring.

"Thats a lovely ring" Diana said rising from her chair

"Thank you. Mulder designed it" Scully said with a smile

"You know, by now I would have thought you'd already be married. Took him a long, long time to ask you huh? Maybe he was waiting for something better to come along." Diana said quietly so only she heard. She walked out of the room leaving her in shock. She caught her off guard so she didn't even have a comeback of her own.

Mulder entered the room and saw Diana talking to Scully. Then he saw her leave and the shocked, hurt expression Scully had on her face. He came over to her and touched her arm. "You ok? Did she say something to you?" he asked

"Yes she did. It wasn't important, I'll tell you later." she replied

"No. Tell me now. I saw your face whatever she said wasn't nice." He said reaching out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Reyes and Doggett walked towards them. "We'll see you guys later, we have some more paperwork to catch up on" Doggett said.

"Ok, catch you later" Mulder said. He turned back to Scully. "What'd she say to you?"

She sighed. "Mulder, it's really not a big deal." she said

"Alright, if it's not a big deal then tell me." He saw the look on her face as Diana walked away and he wanted to know what she said.

"She told me my ring was nice. Then she said she would have thought we'd be married by now, and it took you such a long, long time to ask that maybe you were waiting for something better to come along." she said

He reached out to touch her cheek and said "You know thats not true right? There is no one better then you." he said looking into her eyes.

"Well lately Im sure there's lots of people better than me. I have not been the best person to live with and I have been mean to you at times" she said softly. Her gaze traveling downward.

He reached with two fingers and tilted her face up. "Do not let her make you think like that. I love you and for me, there is no one better than you. " He said.

Maybe because it had been such an emotional day, or maybe it was still that she was so tired, but his words brought tears to her eyes. The way this man made her feel. Her lip started to tremble and tears began to slid down her cheeks. "I love you so much, Mulder" she said. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him.

He wrapped her tight in his arms resting his chin on her head. "I love you too. More than anything" He said.

"The things you say always turn me to mush" she said with a laugh.

"What can I say? I got skills" He said pulling her back so he could look at her face. He wipe away her tears with his thumbs and lowered his head to his and met her lips in a kiss.

Neither of them saw Diana walk back towards the doorway. She walked back in to the room and said "Oh, I didn't know anyone was still in here." she said with a smile.

Mulder and Scully moved away from each other and turned towards her. Mulder wrapped his arm around her pulling her to his side. "Anything I can help you with Diana?"

"I left my phone in here." she said walking towards the table. She picked up her phone and put it into her pocket. "You know Fox, I really wish you would reconsider. It would be nice if we had some time to catch up."

"Im engaged, your not dead, what more is there to catch up on?" He asked with a shrug "Come on, lets go" he said to Scully. They turned and left the room, this time leaving Diana staring in shock.

The hard part was their room was already, but the other things he'd asked for would not be ready for a while.

They were sitting in the hotels restaurant. It was a steak house, so Mulder was happy.

They both had their menus open and looking.

"What you going to get? " he asked

"I don't know" she said shaking her head "What are you going to get?"

A smile spread across his face "Prime Rib" he said

She laughed. "Of course you are Mulder." She looked back to her menu and said "Oh I'll get the filet mignon" She said putting her menu down.

The waiter approached "Are you ready to oder?" he asked

Mulder nodded and gestured for Scully to order first.

"I'll have the petite filet mignon cooked medium, with a baked potato and i'll have a garden side salad with balsamic vinaigrette. "

"And you sir?" He said to Mulder

"I will have the 12 ounce prime rib cooked medium rare, with a baked potato, and the creamed spinach" He said

The waiter nodded as he wrote down their order. "Can I get you something to drink?" He asked them.

"Just water is fine for me" Scully said

"Me as well" Mulder said

"I'll be right back with that" The waiter said and hurried away.

An Hour later they walked back through the hotel lobby towards the elevators.

"That was fun." Scully said holding on to his arm.

"It was." he said "Sorry it got so cold." The elevator opened, they waited for people to get off before walking in.

Scully reached out to press the button for the 5th floor, Mulder reached around her and pressed the button for the 12th floor

"Mulder, our room is on the 5th floor" Scully said with confusion.

"Not anymore" he said with a grin. "We've been upgraded"

"Really?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yes. Wait until you see this room. There's a jacuzzi, the view is amazing, and I hear the bed is pretty comfortable too" he said with a leer

The elevator stopped on the 12th floor, and they walked down the hall towards their room #1242. Mulder reached into his pocket and pulled out the key card and slid it into the lock. He opened the door and motioned for her to go before him.

She walked in, and he followed. He smiled when he heard her gasp. "Mulder, how much did this cost?"

The room was a suite. It had a separate bedroom with a king size bed. The bathroom had a jacuzzi. There were 42 inch plasma TVs in the bedroom and the full living area. There was a full bar, a tread mill and exercise bike, and in the center of the front room there was a glass table that held a vase of two dozen red roses, a bottle of champaign in an ice bucket. A platter of chocolate covered strawberries and a platter that contained various cheeses with accompaniments.

"Well, it didn't cost anything. The room, I mean. I arranged for all this though. he gestured to the table. Skinner's new girlfriend is the one to thank. I knew she was some big wig for the Westin, so I asked him about getting somethings sent up to the room earlier today, and he called me and told me that she had our room upgraded. When I went in the hall with Skinner, I came and brought are things up here." he replied

"Oh Mulder." She said walking towards him "Why are you so good to me?"

He reached out and pulled her closer to him. "well first of all, I hardly did anything, and second off all you deserve it and I plan on showing you everyday for the rest of our lives." he said leaning down to kiss her. "You wanted to take a bath right?"

"Oh, yes. I've been looking forward to it all day." She said with a smile.

"Go, sit. He gestured towards the couch. I'll be back in a few minutes." he said with a smile. He reached out to stroke her check before walking towards the bathroom.

She sat on the couch and removed her shoes, and wiggled her toes in the fluffy carpet.

She looked over towards the windows, and found herself walking towards them. She looked out on the lights of the city. She could not believe all that had happened today. She got engaged, was an FBI Agent again, and finding out and seeing Diana shook her up, but the good out weighed the bad.

She was not thrilled about having to have contact with that woman, but there was no way around it now. She had really felt intimidated by her today.

Mulder walked out of the bathroom, and noticed her standing by the window. He watched as she absentmindedly twirled her hair in her fingers.

He walked towards her.

She could see him coming towards her. His reflection showing in the glass. She turned just as he was right behind her. She hugged him, leaning into his chest. With her shoes off she her head rested in the middle of his chest.

He brought his arms up wrapped them around her. "You ok?" he asked "you seemed to be lost in thought"

"Yes, I was just thinking." she said

"Thinking about what?" He asked

"Everything that happened today. It seems like there has not been enough hours in this day for all that has happened." she said

"Hmmm, well you forget you've been up since 3:30 this morning." he replied.

"I took a nap earlier" she said

"Naps do not replace sleep, when you your deprived" he said

"I'll sleep later. Right now I just want to be with you" she said as she snuggled deeper into his embrace.

"I like the sound of that. Your bath is all ready." he said

"thank you" she whispered.

"Your welcome." he whispered back.

"Your coming too, right?" she asked

"Of course I am." he replied. He led her into the bathroom

He undressed in got into the tub, while she pulled her hair back. While she undressed his eyes were on her the whole time.

He held his hand out to her as she climbed in and settled in his lap.

"hmmmmm" she sighed "This feels so good." she said

"I love just being with you, and not having to do anything." She said

"I like it too. I am very partial to any activity where your not wearing clothes for an extended period of time." he said leaning forward to place a kiss on her shoulder.

"Me as well Mulder." she said with a chuckle. She tilted her head back against his right shoulder. Her eyes slid shut.

"Scoot forward a bit" he sais to her "I promised you a massage too"

"Oh I almost forgot" She said inching forward.

He pressed he's hands into the knotted muscles of her back and began to run them.

"Oh Mulder that feels so good" she moaned

He continued the massage pressing his fingers into her back finding the tight areas and rubbing them until he felt them loosen up. He continued upward with her back and shoulders.

When he finished, she lay back against him again. "Feel better?" he asked

"Oh yes." Thank you she said

"Im sorry Diana was so mean to you." he said

"It's not your fault, Mulder." She said eyes still closed.

"I know, but I am still sorry." he said "You must be so stressed today."

"Right now I am not." she replied

"But so much has happened. Your talk with Father Ybarra, getting sworn in again as in FBI Agent, You saw people from the past that should have stayed in the past, and someone you worked with died." He said

"Mulder, can we just not talk about it? I would rather just be able to enjoy this time with you and not have to get into a bad place. We got engaged today, lets just celebrate us right now. We can talk about it tomorrow." she said

Maybe she was right. She seemed to relax so much since she'd gotten into the tub. Bringing up the other things may not keep her relaxed. "Your right, It's all about us tonight." he said

"Thank you" she said

They stood in the bath until the water started to get cold. Mulder got out first and wrapped a towel around his waist and held another towel in one hand and reached his other to help her out of the oversize tub. He draped the towel around her.

They both dried off. Mulder pulled on a pair of boxers and a T-shirt, and Scully put on a pair of pajama pants and a tank top.

Mulder lead her to the couch and told her to sit. He walked back to the table and opened the bottle of champaign. He poured them both a glass and brought them over handing her one. He walked back and grabbed the plate of strawberries.

He sat next to her and held up his glass and said "To us and the rest of lives together." He said

"To us" she said clinking her glass to his and taking a sip.

2 hours later, they had drunk the champaign and eaten the strawberries and some of the cheese. Now they were both asleep. Mulder's arm was loosely around her waist.

She slept through the night, waking only when Mulder got up to get ready to go running. "What time is it?" She asked

"It's a little after 6, you should get some more sleep." he said

"No, Im ok. Do you mind if I come with you?" She asked

"Not at all." he replied. Watching her as she got up from the bed, more like as she hopped down from the bed. It was so high she had climb down.

"Later we'll have to get you a stool" he said with a laugh

"Very funny, Mulder." She said

A little while later they were at a bench in park warming up for their run with a few stretches.

"You can go ahead, if i am too slow for you" She said turned to look at him.

"No, its alright. I don't have to go fast, besides you keep up pretty well." he said

They started off at a slow pace, working their way around the park once.

"So, what time do you need to go into the hospital tomorrow?"

"I usually get there by 7, sometimes earlier if Im scheduled for surgery. Most likely tomorrow will be a paperwork day. I don't have any current patients and after tester day my hours are cut" she said

"I'll just go with you then." he said

"I can try to assist on some of Ranswell's surgeries but Im not sure if he even has anything. That's the thing about Our Lady of Sorrow, sometimes weeks go on without anything going on." She replied keeping pace with him.

"Can you go faster?" He asked

She nodded. "I'll let you know when its too much." she said

They increased their pace, not being able to talk now. They ran around the width of the park 5 times. Mulder held up his hand with one finger sticking up, asking if she could handle one more time around. She nodded.

They ran around one more time before slowing down. When they were done they walked back hand in hand to the hotel. "Are you hungry?" he asked

"Not right now. I just want to take a shower" she said as they stopped to for the light to change so they could cross the street.

"A shower sounds nice" he said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

They crossed the street and walked into the lobby of the hotel. Diana was standing, waiting in front of the elevators holding a cup of coffee.

Scully groaned. "Suddenly i have the urge to climb up 12 flights of stairs." she said

Mulder laughed and pulled her into his side as they walked. "We can just wait until she gets on." He said

"No. It's fine" She said "She does not bother me."

They walked toward the elevators.

Diana turned when she heard foot steps. "Fox, Dana hello. How are you this morning?" She asked

"We're good, you? " Scully asked her voice full of false pleasantness

"Good. Really looking forward to working with both of you, again" she said with a smile.

The elevators opened and they all stepped in. Diana reached out pushing the 6 button for her floor and Scully reached out to press the button for their floor, when she pulled her hand away Diana grabbed her hand "Im sorry, I just have to admire this ring again!" she exclaimed

Scully jerked her hand away. Mulder felt her immediately tense.

"She told me you designed it Fox. You went all out huh? I never knew you had such good taste." Diana said

"Yeah, I did design it." Mulder stood behind her holding her right hand in his and reaching for her left hand with his left. He brought her left hand up and kissed the top. "One of kind, just like she is. Not another like it in the world." He said "One in five billion"

The elevator opened to the 6th floor, "Well I'll see you guys later" She said as she exited the elevator.

When the elevator closed and started moving again Mulder pulled her back against him "I love you" he whispered into her ear. "i wouldn't have stopped you if you wanted to knock her out"

"She used to be your friend Mulder, you don't have to be mean to her for me" She said softly

The elevator stopped and they got out onto their floor.

"Believe me, Im not just being mean for you" he said as they walked towards their room.

Damn Diana. Damn her to hell. She has had minimal interaction with her and yet she has managed to make Scully feel like shit. They needed to talk, and he had some damage control to do.


	26. Chapter 25

Scully stuck the keycard into the lock and opened the door. Mulder followed her in and closed the door. "Im going to order breakfast from room service, you want anything?" he asked

"As long as there's coffee I don't care what you get." She said with a smile as she walked into the bathroom.

He heard the shower turn. He picked up the phone and pressed the button for room service. He ordered coffee, waffles, bacon and fruit. He was confident she'd be happy with his choices.

With a smile he walked toward the bathroom, deciding he would hijack her shower.

Almost twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

Mulder and excited the bathroom wearing the white fluffy robe supplied by the hotel. Mulder went to answer the door.

Their breakfast was wheeled in on a cart. "You can just stick it anywhere" Mulder said to the room service attendant.

The room service attendant handed Mulder a leather bound folder that had their bill, along with a pen.

Mulder signed it and handed it back to him, and he saw the man's attention was directed towards the windows. Mulder turned and saw that he was staring at Scully as she came out of the bathroom tying her robe. .

Mulder glared at the man, and said "That will be all, Thank you"

The man realizing he'd been caught, hurried out of the room.

"We got coffee" mulder called

"You're my hero" She replied with a dramatic tone. She walked over to the table "Mulder, you got all kinds of goodies"

"I aim to please" he replied.

Mulder poured two cups of coffee and placed them on the table in front of the windows. "Want some waffles?" he asked her

"Yes, you know I can turn down waffles" she said with a smile.

"That is why I ordered them" He said walking to the table with two plates in his hand. "wanna grab the syrup and the butter?" he asked

An hour later

Mulder was flipping through the TV channels with the remote.

Scully was curled up next to him holding her coffee cup in one hand and her other hand resting in the space between them.

He picked up her free hand and brought it to his lips. He rested their joined hands on his thigh. "You're awfully quiet. You ok?" he asked

She turned to look at him and smiled. "Im ok" she replied.

He let go of her hand and put the palm of his hand against her face. He ran his thumb across the dark circle under her eye. "You really need to get more sleep" he said

"I know, it must look awful. I didn't get a chance to cover them up yet," she replied.

"Im not saying to cover them up. Im saying Im worried that you don't sleep enough," he replied "I think we need to have a chat." He patted his lap "Come here"

She got up and put her cup on the table, and took the hand he held out to her and sat down across his legs. "I know what you want to talk about" she said with a nod.

"Im worried about how you're dealing with yesterday" he said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear

"Mulder, Im going to be completely honest with you. One hundred percent honest, Even though I am ashamed and deeply embarrassed about what Im going to say" she said

"Don't be. You don't have to be ashamed of anything you say to me." he replied

"Well, maybe you'll feel differently after you hear what Im going to say. Yesterday was a wonderful day. It started off amazingly. I never thought anything could ever make me feel closer to you, and when you asked me to marry you I did. I can't explain it. Im not trying to say I needed that to feel closer to you. I hope your not thinking that now." She said her expression starting to turn to alarm.

"No, no, no." Mulder began. "I know exactly what you're trying to say. I feel it too. Its sort of weird, but I really like it." He replied

She reached out and ran her hand down his face stopping on his lips. "Exactly, Im glad you did it when you did. I get to have your name now, your free, cleared. Before we would've had to hide it" She said

"You know Im still sort of shocked you want my name." he replied

"Why?" she asked brow furrowed

"Well, it just does. You're not the old fashioned type of girl, very independent. You do things your own way. No one tells you what to do," he replied.

"Mulder, the whole point of marrying someone is to take their name. You love me enough to share it with me, and I love you enough to want it to be my own." she said

"But then, what do we call each other? We've always just done the last name thing." He asked

"It can stay exactly the same. I love that you call me Scully. No one else does, so thats what makes it special. Things wont change for us, it'll be for everyone else. Professionally as long as we work together, Im sure you'll still be Mulder and I'll still be Scully" she said "But, back to what I was saying, we can discuss this more in length later"

"Now you're going to tell me when yesterday got worse?" he asked

"Yes I am, I think you know exactly where Im headed" she began. When Father Ybara called us in it really stressed me out, but after I felt such relief. He really made my life hell at the hospital. Then I felt guilty, because I knew it messed up the case, and then seeing..." her mouth clenched

"Seeing Diana?" he asked

She nodded. Looking away.

"Hey" he said gently pulling her face back towards him. "What ever you have to say I will not think less of you, and you have no reason to feel ashamed and/or embarrassed. Just tell me."

"Ok. Well, the first time she was around was horrible. We fought alot, and barely talked, felt like we were strangers almost. You had this history with her that I could never compete with." she started

"That's not..." Mulder interrupted.

"Please. just let me finish, ok?" she asked

He nodded and she continued. "I felt, insignificant next to her." she reached up to wipe away a tear that was at the corner of her eye and Mulder beat her to it. Seeing it he reached up and brushed it away, taking her hand into his. "She made me doubt myself, she made me..." she closed her eyes again.

"Scully?" Mulder questioned with concern. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Im ok." she answered "She made me feel like I had no place. I feel so insecure around her. It infuriated me the way that she used you and led you around, and more so even now, because I thought she was the one that helped me find you that time, when she was the one keeping you from me. I know she was your friend, and if you still want to be friends with her I don't know how Im going to handle it. I have maybe said 5 words to her in total, but she has made me feel awful with her little remarks and her flirting with you, and if she keeps doing it eventually I am going to have to kick her ass, and she's taller than me and she maybe stronger, but I will put up a good fight"

At that last part, Mulder couldn't help but laugh. "Just to interject on that last point there, I will address the rest as well, but I think you can take her" He said with a nod. His expression getting serious again.

"Mulder, I do not like the way she is making me feel already. Maybe I have just finally lost my mind, because it feels like I have, with all thats been going on, I just feel like I don't need this right now" she said

"finished now?" he asked

"For now." She said with a nod.

"First, I want to thank you for sharing that. My history with her is the past. Now that I look at it, it was a lie, a fraud. I have a history with you that she has no place in. You have never been insignificant to me, never. There is no comparison between you and her. You have my heart and she has no place in my life. You are my life."

Hearing the last part brought her to tears again "And you are mine" she said burrowing her head between his shoulder and his ear.

"She has made you feel all this stress on top of everything else?" he asked

"Honestly, I would not have even reacted to anything else yesterday but her." she replied pulling her head back up

"Wow, that is making me feel ashamed about my intense hatred and dislike of having to work with Ritter." he said

"I guess, it'll be an obstacle for us both" she replied

"Yes, it will. Let me offer some insight on Diana. She is toying with you. Don't let her. Fight back, don't be timid around her." he said stroking her hair.

"Im not being timid." She said shaking her head " I just don't have the energy to deal with her right now"

"I just want to know what her connection to all this is. It's more then her undercover case. There's a reason why she is here" he said

"Mulder? I can tell you what the reason is." she said looking up at him "She is here for you"

"Well she is not going to get me." Mulder said. "She doesn't even have a remote glimmer of a chance"

Scully chose that moment to let a yawn loose. "Im so tired all of a sudden" she said

Mulder rubbed her back. "Why don't you go and take a nap."

"No, I don't think I'll sleep" she said shaking her head.

"Well right don't you just lay down right here, and watch TV and maybe you will. I'll stay right here with you"

"Ok, just as long as you don't make me watch soccer again" She said

"Hey, Soccer is actually the world's most popular sport!" he exclaimed

"Then it still will be if I don't watch it" She said

"well Im sorry it's not baseball season yet" Mulder said. He had developed a fondness for soccer having gone to college in England.

She smiled. "Its only 19 days until spring training" she said

"How come you never let on you had such a thing for baseball? Remember when I took you to the batting cages for your birthday?" He asked

"Seriously Mulder, you didn't get why I was pretending?" She asked "Besides, I didn't completely lie. Pitching was my strength" she said

"And you never told me you were a star pitcher, that went to college on an athletic scholarship. If i have known that the first day I met you I would have made a pass at you" He said shaking his head

She laughed. "There is more to me than just my brain" she said

"I didn't believe you were that good until you showed me too. My hand hurt for the rest of the day from your fastball." He said with awe in his voice

"Mulder, If I had told you I was a Red Sox fan way back then you wouldn't have given me a second glance" she said poking him in the chest.

"Thats not true, and they won the world series what twice in how many years? How many did the Yankees win in that time span?" He asked poking her back

She got up off his lap and said "Yeah, but one Red Sox World Series win is worth 25 Yankee world series wins" She said looking down at him. She walked towards the bedroom.

"Where you going?" he asked

"I'll be right back" she said with a smile. She walked into the room and went to her suitcase. She'd show him all right. She pulled out her Red Sox t-shirt and opened her robe. She put the shirt on under her robe, and letting it hang open she walked back towards Mulder laying on the couch.

"You gotta be kidding me!" He sat up and exclaimed when he saw her walking towards him. He scrunched his eyes shut and placed his hands over his heart. "Woman, you wound me"

"What can I say Mulder? You got me in the mood" she said

He smiled at her and swung his legs back on the couch. He reached his hand out to her.

She took his hand. He pulled her down so she was nestled again the back of the couch and his right side. She laid her head on his chest.

"I love you, you know" he said stroking her hair. "Red Sox shirt and all"

Dr. Ranswell sat back in his chair and smiled. He was in control here, everything was going just the way he wanted it, and thing's were only going to get better.

Even though he would barely have anytime to himself, with all his responsibilities. He had his work at the hospital, and the demands of the Russian, Dimitri Kozlov, were not demands he could ignore, even though he was married to his niece Nadiya, he would still have him killed for disobeying.

The man would give him a list of the organs he needed, as well as the pertinent information needed for blood and tissue typing. He would give him a few days to find them on his own, then after the few days, he would supply him with information on where he could get them.

He never left traces, and very rarely did he leave bodies behind when the organs didn't come easily. All his evidence was left in the hospitals medical waste.

Sometimes when he was in a rush, he had to use rather messy methods, such as the nurse he'd taken the heart from in the garage, but he was faced with a dire situation in that case. That day, he didn't think he'd make the deadline. Coincidentally, during one of his surgeries, two nurses had a conversation involving blood types, and both had announced their own blood type. A quick little check in the database the hospital kept, confirmed what she said, so he followed her when she was leaving and everything worked out.

When Father Ybara cut Dana Scully's hours he immediately knew it would be a problem. He needed her around, she would help him with the perfect cover story. He would be the ever thoughtful colleague, that stepped in when his co-worker was stricken with horrible migraines and had to time off. A smile graced his lips as he looked at the 5 vials lined up on his desk. More of the migraine inducing drug he'd slipped her before.

He knew the effects all varied on the amount that was given. He could vary the doses, from an annoying headache, to the incapacitating migraine like she had before. He would have to play around with it later on today, and use the staff that was scheduled today. Due to the long hours and stressful work, medical professionals got headaches on a regular basis. It would not be suspected. He knew just the tiniest drop would cause a normal headache.

Something was telling him he needed to keep an eye on her. Why would a former FBI Agent work here of all places? He would soon know all there was to know about her and her boyfriend. The two of them could be no threat at all to him, he just really needed to be sure.

The next few hours went by uneventfully. Mulder was sitting at the desk using the computer, and Scully was curled up on the couch reading a book.

She looked over at him and smiled. He was wearing his glasses, holding a pencil in his teeth, staring intently a the screen. She brought her eyes back to her book and read a few more pages before she heard him curse and throw the pencil down on the desk and he ripped his glasses off his face.

She closed her book and set it on the cushion next to her. She got to her feet and walked over to him. "What's wrong?" she asked as she leaned on the back of his chair. Reaching out she smoothed down the spots where he repeatedly ran his hands through his hair and then she brought her hands down to his shoulders and started to massage them.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "Im frustrated" he said

"Why?" she asked as she continued to massage his shoulders

"I just can't get a feel for this guy." he said with a sigh "Maybe I lost my touch"

"No you didn't" she said removing her hands from his shoulders and coming around to stand in front of him.

"Well, I got nothing" he said reaching out for her hand

She took his hand and let him pull her into his lap. "You just need more time. You'll figure it out." She said reaching out to fix a section of his hair that stood up that she'd missed, and running her hand down the side of his face.

"Yeah, maybe your right." he said grabbing her hand and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. "Do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Ok, sounds good to me" she said

"Anywhere you want to go?" he asked

"hmmm not really." she said with a shrug "Anywhere is fine with me"

"Want to go to the crepe place in the mall you like?" he asked

"Sure, if that's what you want, it's fine with me." she said

"Ok, want to go now?" he asked

"Yes, just give me five minutes." She said getting out of his lap. She still wore the robe over her t-shirt.

He was already dressed in jeans and watched as she went into the bathroom, he turned back to the computer. It was amazing how quickly he went from being a wanted man to being someone no one would look twice at. It was like nothing had ever happened. All his old bank accounts and other assets were still untouched.

He noticed that the bathroom door was open, He looked in and seeing it empty figured she was in the bedroom.

He saw her standing in front of the mirror, she was wearing dark blue jeans and a bright cobalt blue sweater, that had a deep v-neck in the front, and she had on black boots, with a thick 3 inch heal.

Her hair was down, and he noticed she covered up the bags under her eyes, but other than that wore very minimal makeup.

She was putting the diamond earrings in that he bought her, when she finished with those she reached for the necklace and reached her hands to the back of her neck to fasten it.

He stepped forward to help. She jumped when she saw him appear in the mirror. "Sorry" he rumbled into her ear "So, your not much of a diamond girl huh?"

"Well, that changed when you gave me about 8 carots worth in just under a week, and besides they're new and i like them" she said with a smile.

He pulled her back against him. "It was nothing, besides I had the ring for a lot longer so that dose not count."

She met his eyes in the mirror. "It does count Mulder. You got a free pass on valentine's day, my birthday, and christmas too." she said

"Nope, I don't think so. I told you, I have not been able to spoil you in such a long time that Im going to do it every chance I get. I have a lot of time to make up for." He said looking back at her

She turned in his arms. "Mulder, you don't have to make up for anything." she said leaning forward and wrapping her arms around him.

He held her against him tight. "You all set? Ready to go?" he asked

"Yup, lets go." she replied pulling away. She picked up her cell phone off the bureau and slid it into her pocket, she grabed her wallet and slid it into the other pocket.

"I like the sweater, is that new?" he asked

"Yes it is. Didn't realize it was so low cut in front." She tried to adjust the sweater, but it as soon as she dropped her hand it fell back in place.

"It's fine, you pull it off well, and i'll pull it off later." he said with a grin.

Mulder walked into the other room and grabbed his leather jacket off the back of a chair, and slipped it on.

"I've always loved you in that jacket" Scully said with a smile as she reached down for his hand.

"I know" he said with a smug smile

They were still holding hands when they exited the elevator in the lobby. Mulder let her hand go, and draped his arm around her shoulders.

He spotted Diana and Ritter walking in the lobby doors. He leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't even look in her direction, just ignore her" he said. "Diana's coming up on the left" He lowered his hand to rest on her hip

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Just trust me" he whispered leaning closer to kiss her cheek. Just as Diana and Ritter were within a few footsteps of them, he his hand up a few inches from where it rested on her hip and wiggled his fingers into the spot below her ribs knowing how ticklish she was.

It had the desired effect and she broke out into giggles as she tried to pull from his grasp.

He held on and steered her steady until they walked out of the doors leading into the mall.

He stopped his assault on her side, and brought his arm back up across her shoulders. "I have a theory, Scully. Diana wants us to pay attention to her. We are not going to unless we have too" he said

"I would rather not pay attention to her at all" She replied.

"Did I not help with that?" He asked letting his arm drift back down and once again digging his fingers into her side.

"Mulder!" she exclaimed. Pulling away, she reached her hand out and pinched his stomach.

"Hey!" he yelped grabbing the area she pinched.

"That's pay back" she said in response "be grateful I didn't aim lower" she said her eyes drifting down to his belt buckle.

He looked at her incredulously. "You wouldn't" he said

"You sound so sure" she replied grinning.

He brought his lips close to her ear "Just remember, if you do something that makes it so I have to go onto the injured list, you'll regret it" he said

"Im sure I can call someone up from the minors, or if all else fails I always have a designated hitter." she replied

He stopped and looked back at her in shock. His lower lip beginning to protrude in a pout.

She stopped and burst out into laughter. She reached up to touch his cheek and said "Awww Mulder, don't pout. You know your the only player on my team" She said

A smile played across his lips. "I do know that, but should you ever be forced or should you feel the need to play alone, that's something I wouldn't mind seeing." He said watching as a slight blush spread across her cheeks.

For a second she was speechless, as she felt the warmth spreading scores her face. He placed his arm back around her shoulders and they began walking again.

She smiled, her comeback finally came to her. "Mulder, if your tired you can just say so, i'll understand" she said

He leaned in close to her ear again "Want me to show you how tired I am?" he asked

Half an hour later they were seated in the busy food court, the remains of their lunch in front of them.

Mulder reached across the table and grabbed her hands. "So, anything you want to do with the rest of today?"

"Not really." she said "Aren't we meeting with everyone later?" she asked

"Maybe, I have not heard anything yet." he replied with a shrug.

"Let's go get some coffee, and I'll tell you more about …." she was interrupted by her phone ringing from her pocket. She let go of one of Mulder's hands and reached into her pocket. She pulled it out and looked at the display Her brother Bill was calling her. She furrowed her brow in thought. She could have sworn her Mother said he was currently overseas.

"It's my brother Bill" she said to Mulder "Hello?" she said bringing the phone to her ear

"Dana, How are you?" Her brothers voice filled her ear

"Im Good Bill how are you?" She replied

Mulder looked on curiously. Wondering to himself if she had already told her family of their engagement. Maybe this call was the reaction. He squeezed Scully's hand and she looked over at him, he pointed towards a kiosk in the center of the food court that sold candy, magazines and lottery tickets.

She nodded understanding what he meant.

He got up from the table and walked towards the end of the line, looking back at her once.

"I, as well as mom received a detailed letter from Walter Skinner explaining your absence" he said

"You did?" she asked surprised

"Yes, you sound a little shocked, were you not aware of this?" he questioned

"No I was not, I did not know he was going to do that." she replied

"That's not the only reason Im calling, but I just thought you would like to know. Listen, I need to see you and Mulder as soon as possible." he said

Even though her brother's tone was not condescending, and he had yet to insult and berate Mulder she had a feeling it was coming. "Listen to me Bill! I love Mulder, He is a very important part of my life and I don't care what you think!" she said through clenched teeth

"Dana….." He started in response

"No, your going to listen to what I have to say. I love him and I will not tolerate you saying mean things abut him. Just so you know He asked me to marry him and I said yes. I don't care what you think, I am a grown woman and I can make my own decisions." she said

"Dana listen to me. I am not calling to say anything mean about Mulder. Congratulations on your engagement, I am very happy for you both." he said

She was not expecting that. "You are?" she asked

"Yes, I am. I came onto some information that changed my perspective on the man. I have seen some things I can't explain and found some information I would like to share with you both. I have been a complete ass to him the entire time I have known him and I am sorry. I was wrong about him, very wrong." he said

She was in shock. Was this her brother saying these things? "Billy, I can't tell you how long I've wanted to hear you say that. It makes me feel so happy. What information?" she asked

"I can't get into that now over the phone." He replied

"We are not staying at the house now, we are actually staying at the Westin and are about to start work on a case." she said

"I know about what your working on." he said

"You do?" she asked. She began to feel nervous. She didn't even know why. It started like butterflies in her stomach. She brought her free hand up to her hair and began twisting strands in her fingers.

Mulder stepped away from the kiosk and stuck the bag of sunflower seeds he had purchased into his pocket. He walked back towards the table Scully was at. He took note of her body language immediately. She was sitting very straight, twisting her hair in her left hand, a nervous tendency she has had as long as he'd known her. Her phone still to her ear in her right hand.

"Yes, I do. Is Muder with you can I speak with him? I promise you I'll be nice" He asked

"Billy, I don't think that's such a good idea. Mulder is well aware of how you feel, uh I mean felt, and this sudden change of heart is a little….ah sudden" she replied

"Come on D, you have my word i'll be nice. Please? I promise you I will be. I just need to say a few things to him." he said

She was uncertain about Bill talking to Mulder at first but she could her the sincerity in her brother's voice. "Ok Billy. He's walking towards me now" she replied

"So, did he give you a big honking ring?" he asked

His question immediately brought a smile to her face. "Oh yes he did!" she replied

Mulder had quickened his pace walking towards her, but slowed when he saw her smile.

"Did you tell mom yet?" Bill asked

"Not yet, So you probably should keep it to yourself for right now" she replied

Mulder sat down smiling at her.

"Hold on" she said into the phone

She smiled back and reached for his hand. "My brother would like to speak to you." she said reaching out and holding her phone out to him.

**Ok, so a few changes. Nothing to take away from the story line though. Im sorry for the readers that read the older version. Im thinking of bringing back a few more characters. I am in the midst of an X-files marathon, and I am considering adding the lone gunmen to my cast of characters. I think they could add to where my story is going in the later stages. Head up, this isn't going to be a short story, as most of you already know. Im thinking of a sequel already. I had to make Scully a Red Sox fan, I just couldn't resist. :)**


End file.
